


I’d Rather Do Hard with You Than Easy with Somebody Else

by dancingwithwolves



Category: Glee
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, F/M, Fame, Gen, Mentions of Finn's Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingwithwolves/pseuds/dancingwithwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like Friends, the six of them, except Sam's the only dude? And they're not in New York anymore. It's cool with him though, as long as he gets to be Joey. LA is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after 5x20, all things until then are canon. I've tried a new thing with this. It's in third person, but Quinn and Sam's POV. Each "section" will be in one person's POV unless they're both in the scene and it switches, but it should be obvious. Depending on the chapter, there may be more Sam POV or Quinn POV, just depending on the plot. I want to be in both of their heads, but not omniscient, and I don't want it to get confusing! There is more of a Quinn focus in earlier chapters and Samcedes focus in later chapters. I listed Samcedes before Quick because there isn't actually a ton of Quick as a couple, just more focus on Quinn as an individual. Enjoy!

_Everybody's very happy_  
 _'Cause the sun is shining all the time_

……

**Tuesday, August 12, 2014**

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn/set?id=121700073&lid=3592032) pushes her oversized sunglasses up on her nose as she window-shops her way down Rodeo Drive. She isn’t anywhere near being able to afford this stuff yet, but hey, a girl can dream. LA is just like she’d imagined it. 

She loves the sun. It rejuvenates her. Her once pale Ohio skin took on a healthy glow within days of moving here and she could finally don her favorite summer dresses pretty much all year. New Haven weather was frigid and depressing. And her tights didn't offer much insulation from the chilly air. But here, she could forgo the tights altogether and let her lean legs breathe. 

When she’d visited her sister here last year over fall break, she’d fallen in love. It was still beautiful even in October. The sun was shining and it was still warm enough to lay out by the pool. New Haven is not exactly so warm and sunshiny. Sure, Yale had been everything she’d wanted, but that was back when status meant more than anything else. It may have taken two years out of high school, but she’d finally realized that she didn’t need status. She’s happy just being herself now. 

And she has Noah again, well for the first time really. And that made Los Angeles that much more appealing. He’s doing something with his life, just like Quinn had told him he would back when he was trying to pass that last class senior year. Edwards Air Force Base. That’s where he’s stationed, for some reason, just outside of Lancaster, California and only 100 miles or so from LA, just a quick drive north. 

Frannie had shown her all of the cool places to shop and eat, but it was Puck being so close that sold her on the idea of transferring. Going to Yale for almost two years did have its perks though. For one, transferring from Yale could get you into almost anywhere, like UCLA for example, which is where her new classes will start in just a few days.

“Quinn!” She whips her head around to see her best friend approaching in a pair of funky tribal leggings. 

“Hey [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_17/set?id=121925596&lid=3592036) .” She smiles and hugs the shorter girl. 

“Girl, I am starving. Let’s get out of here. And what are you even doing on Rodeo Drive anyway? You know you can’t afford any of this.”

“Yeah, but you can.” Quinn smirks at the semi-famous pop star, or R&B star, depending on the track. 

Mercedes just rolls eyes and links her arm with the blonde’s. “Come on, Sam and Brittany are meeting us.”

……

_Looks like another perfect day. I love LA._ [Sam Evans](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=121827475) sings to himself in his head as he strolls out of the studio into the bright sunshine and hops into his Jeep. He could really get used to this. 

He, like Quinn, has taken a real liking to the warm air of LA. Being a southern boy at heart he'd forgotten just how much he loved the feeling of being wrapped in sunshine without the ever-present Ohio or New York winter chill. And let’s not even get started on the people, or the pace. 

New York is so crowded and damp and it smells funny. He was just not a fan. He was more than happy to get a deal with a small-scale modeling agency when he moved here a few weeks ago. Plus he’s been having an easier time getting jobs since his look is “more LA than New York” or so they tell him. After breaking up with Mercedes and moving back home for a little while, he thought he was done with modeling. It had only taken a few days of down time to realize that he was meant for more than Lima or Louisville. So he packed up his bags and hopped a plane to the only warm place he knew he’d have friends: Los Angeles, California. Well, okay, it didn't happen exactly like that, but either way, he's here.

Since then he’s been living with Cooper Anderson and trying his hardest to find a more stable living environment. It isn’t that he’s not super grateful for Cooper’s generosity, but it’s just that every time he walks in the door he gets a finger pointed in his face and he’s verbally reminded of said generosity. Humility isn’t Cooper’s strong suit. And if he has to watch Zoolander one more time…he gets it. Male models. Oh, who is he kidding? It’s a funny movie.

And now he’s just gotten great news and can hardly wait to tell his lady. He pulls into an empty parking spot on the street outside of Glendale Community College to wait for a bubbly blonde dancer to go to lunch. She’s working on her Choreographic Studies and Dance Technique Certificate while still dancing back up for Mercedes. MIT had never been right for her; this suits her much better.

[Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_16/set?id=121927537&lid=3592042) taps on his car window where he’s parked on the street waiting for the dancer. 

“Hey Sammy.” She grins and waves at him. 

“Hey Britt-Britt.” His oversized mouth widens with a smile as he unlocks the door to let her in. “We’re meeting Mercedes and Quinn for Mexican so I hope you’re ready for some tacos Mamasita!”

Brittany giggles as Sam pulls into traffic. The two take turns singing along to the Spice Girls and discussing the coming year as they make their way downtown.

Sam pulls his Jeep, which he got used for a pretty great deal from what seemed like a semi-reputable dealer, into an empty spot behind Los Taquitos. He cringes as Brittany slams the door a little too hard. 

“Hey, hey! Easy on Sandy!” His eyes nearly pop out of his head.

She looks confused, but her eyes widen with excitement. “Who’s Sandy? Isn’t that that girl from Grease? Wait, are we in a high school based musical right now?”

“Sandy is my Jeep, duh. The first time I drove her, I went to the beach and got sand all in the floor, so now that’s her name.” He gestures with his thumb back at the red off-roading vehicle. He might be a pretty top-notch model these days, what with having been half-naked on a city bus, but he still likes cool outdoorsy things. And LA has so much more to offer than New York. He’s been hiking so much since he moved.

The pair of blonds stroll into the restaurant and immediately spot Mercedes and Quinn. Sam skids around the corner almost knocking over a waitress with Brittany on his heels. 

“Dudes, I have great…” Sam pauses to drop a quick kiss on Mercedes’ lips. “…news!”

Mercedes raises her eyebrows at her boyfriend, who is all messy hair and slightly freckled cheeks. 

“I found a place to live! And I booked another job this morning!” Sam’s mouth hangs open in a grin that lights up his whole face as Mercedes moves to wrap her arms around his middle. 

“Babe, that’s amazing!” She squeezes him in a hug as Brittany and Quinn both offer their cheers of congratulations. “First things first. Who’s the job with?”

“Some random perfume thing. Basically they just need a hot dude to be shirtless for ads in those really big magazines that Kurt reads.” He shrugs. 

“Well you do have the abs for it.” Mercedes raises her eyebrows suggestively and flashes a big toothy grin. 

“Oh get a room!” Quinn laughs, then sobers up and looks between the couple. “Wait, speaking of, what do you mean a place to live? I thought we were all moving in together?” 

“You didn’t tell her?” Sam asks, looking down at Mercedes. 

“I was just about to but then you showed up with your news! Q, Sam and I are taking a page of Kurt and Blaine’s book and taking some time apart from living together.” Mercedes is interrupted as the waiter comes to take their order. Once he leaves Quinn speaks.

“Okay, I have no idea what that means. Why?”

“It’s hard to…you know…wait.” Mercedes looks down in embarrassment, but Quinn nods in understanding. “Sleeping in the same bed every night didn’t help when we were back in New York. It was great living together, but we thought we’d try something different. I mean we just got back together.”

Sam’s face grows red as the recognition washes over Quinn and Brittany. 

“Sam’s really good at sex though. You should just try it Mercedes.” Brittany says way too casually. 

Sam’s mouth falls open as he stares at his ex-girlfriend in horror. Quinn turns to Brittany with wide eyes. 

“Inappropriate, Britt.” Quinn scolds her. The blonde dancer just shrugs.

“Anyway,” Mercedes tries to keep her bug eyes from falling out of her head by changing the subject. “Where are you going to live?”

“With me!” Brittany squeals with a big grin. Mercedes’ eyes don’t get any smaller as she looks to Sam for an explanation. 

“Okay, not exactly. With her and Santana and Rachel. Apparently ever since Rachel got her big TV break, she can afford to buy a small house and this house just so happens to have a pool house that she wants to rent out.” 

“Me and San are taking the guest bedroom in the house and Rachel gets her master bedroom, even though she didn’t go to college so she’s not a master…and Sam can sleep in the doghouse.” Brittany explains matter-of-factly. 

Quinn cuts her eyes at Mercedes. “Have you seen the house yet?”

“No, but anything is better than living with Cooper at this point.” Sam sighs. “Blaine is my bro and I love him to death but Cooper is like Rachel levels of crazy with weird pointing all the time. Plus, Britt and I are going to go check it out after lunch.”

“So your replacing Rachel levels of crazy with actual Rachel crazy?” Mercedes smiles teasingly at him as his eyebrows furrow. “It sounds like a good plan, Sam. And Q and I are looking at the house we liked again with our realtor then hopefully signing the lease.”

“God please let this place work out.” Quinn groans. “I’m so sick of looking for houses and I am so ready to get out of my sister’s house. Frannie is great and I love Cal like he’s my actual brother, but living with them is just too much. Plus they want a baby so they’re constantly talking about ovulation and different positions to try. It’s just gross.”

“They should just call the stork.” Brittany says, taking a sip of her water. Sam wrinkles his nose.

“That is gross…” Mercedes makes a face at Brittany. “But you have to admit that Frannie is an awesome publicist. I actually had paparazzi following me around yesterday. I’ve been on some gossip blogs a couple times, and pretty much only for good things.”

Frannie Fabray-Wilson, Quinn’s older sister by seven years, has been working as a celebrity publicist for about four years and when Mercedes told Quinn about her current situation with yet another asshole that wanted Mercedes to go against her values, Frannie stepped in. 

“She is good at what she does. Maybe if Satan will play nice for once, I’ll introduce the two of them.” Quinn muses. Rachel, who is obviously known for taking risks, went out on a limb and hired Santana as her publicist on the spot after her success with Broadway Bitches last spring in New York and now the Latina girl is working hard to make it big in LA.

“But you are right about wanting this place to work out. Tesla and Shaynice are great and all to let me stay with them for a few weeks, but that apartment is cramped. There’s nowhere for my weave.” Mercedes chuckles. 

Their food soon arrives and they all chow down on the Mexican cuisine before parting ways again, Brittany and Sam heading to Rachel’s new house and Quinn and Mercedes to their prospective house.

……

“Sam! I’m so glad you’re here!” [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_11/set?id=121824621&lid=3592041) skips down the sidewalk and wraps her arms around the blond boy. 

“ _Hello, gorgeous._ ” She giggles as he quotes Funny Girl to her in a funny voice. He returns the hug with one arm as he gazes at the one story, bungalow style house, where Brittany has wandered inside.

She turns and flings one arm away from them toward the house. “This is my new home! My agent found it. It’s a gem. It was a foreclosure so I was able to get it for a lot less than it should have gone for. And rent money from you, Santana, and Brittany is basically going to pay my mortgage. That is, if you’re interested.”

Sam just gazes at the tan exterior before following Rachel through the front door. He has no idea what a mortgage is.

“So it’s not huge, but that’s okay. Living in New York taught me to live compact. This is the living room.” She gestures to a small space that’s already sparsely decorated with a beige couch and a TV stand. 

He follows her to the space just beyond it between the couch and the kitchen. “Here’s the dining room. Or well, where the table will go when I get one. And this is the kitchen, which you’ll, of course, be free to use whenever you’d like.”

It’s long and narrow but bright with windows that overlook the backyard. Sam smiles. He can already picture making blueberry pancakes for the girls on Sunday mornings. Or waffles. Maybe they can get a waffle maker. 

Rachel interrupts his thoughts by continuing her tour. She points out her bedroom, which has an on-suite bathroom and large closet, and the guest bedroom that Santana and Brittany are planning to share before leading him through the mudroom just off the kitchen and out the back door.

“So this is it. It isn’t much, but definitely a space to work with.” She says as she opens the door to the pool house.

Sam look around and smiles. It’s pretty much just what he imagined. It’s small, but still about half the size of Rachel and Kurt’s Bushwick loft but with lots of windows. Pretty much only big enough for bedroom furniture and maybe a futon for visitors and video games. But it seems to be insulted and actually has heat and air, and a full bathroom.

“It’s perfect.” He smiles warmly at the tiny brunette girl staring up at him expectantly. She lets out a sigh of relief and grins at him.

“One condition.” She says seriously. Sam raises his eyebrows and bites his bottom lip. “You have to clean the pool or convince Noah to come down once a week to do it.”

He laughs. “I think I can manage cleaning the pool. As long as I can swim in it. And I’m pretty sure Quinn would have better luck at convincing Puck to do things than I would.”

“Speaking of, have Quinn and Mercedes found a house yet?”

They walk back outside and sit on the ground to dangle their bare feet in the pool. It could use a cleaning now. The water is a little green. 

“No. Well yes. They found one and they’re going to see it again today and hopefully sign the lease.”

“Is it close to here?” She asks, waving to Brittany through the kitchen window. 

“I think so. Maybe like ten minutes with no traffic.”

She nods. “I guess I must seem so selfish. You’ve been here for like a month now and I haven’t seen you at all. I’ve just been so busy with the show…”

“Oh yeah! How’s that going?” He leans back to rest on his hands. 

“It’s a lot of fun. Being on camera is a lot different than being on the stage. Every little bit of movement is caught and it all means something. Like if I blink too many times I must be flustered or something.”

Sam squints and nods slowly. “Kind of like modeling. Like I only have to change my face a little bit for different emotions. Unless they want sex, then I just take my shirt off.”

Rachel laughs. “I haven’t seen those abs on any buses here yet.”

“Oh you just wait. You’ll see my picture everywhere one day.”

“So I don’t quite understand. I thought you were going back home.” She looks over at him. 

“I did go home. I went back to Lima and it was super depressing. There’s a computer lab in the choir room.” He frowns. “So I went to Kentucky to see my family and it was great and all, but after like two days of being there and not doing anything with my life, I realized I was being an idiot and I needed to figure out what I was going to do and how I was going to stay with Mercedes because I could not let her walk away for the third time.”

“So how did you end up here? I mean, I know Mercedes is here because this is the most logical place for her being in the music industry, but what’s the story?”

He smiles shyly before launching into the story. “Well…” 

_Once he finally figured out exactly what he was going to do, he’d called Santana and Brittany numerous times to help him out. He knew they’d be in Nashville the following weekend for two days for Mercedes’ mall show on the final leg of the southeastern portion of the tour. He’d finally sealed the deal and had his plan in place._

_And sure, the response he’d gotten from Santana when he’d asked for hers and Brittany’s help had been a little less than friendly: “I don't like you but Mercedes is my homegirl, and she’ll hardly even look at the ridiculously hunky guys that keep fawning over her, so I guess I’ll help you out Trouty.”_

_He stood hidden in the dugout waiting for Santana and Brittany to bring Mercedes over. It was 8:00 and right on schedule he heard two voices echoing off the trees among the low drone of crickets. He was actually pretty surprised that they’d managed to get her here without so much as a word about him. He had no idea what they told her, but then again Brittany was pretty good with making things up and Santana could be incredibly persuasive._

_“Guys where are you even going? I am not just going out here by myself in the dark!”_

_“Cedes, it’s not even that dark!” Brittany’s voice rang clear as they got closer._

_“Just give it a second Wheezy.” Santana snarked and pushed her into position._

_“This heat is making my hair curl!” Mercedes shouted at them waving a little fist into the humid air. Sam struggled to hold back a laugh._

_He watched as Santana and Brittany turned their backs and Mercedes huffed in irritation. She opened her mouth to speak again but he was quicker._

_“You know this was one of my favorite places when I was a kid.” He started in his very best Tennessee native southern drawl. She whipped her head around to see him crossing the baseball field to meet her on home plate._

_“Sam Evans, I knew this had to do with you!” She tried her best to sound defiant and annoyed but her smile gave her away._

_“I used to play tee-ball here. The tee was set up right where you're standing.” He paused as she glanced around at the dark orange soil beneath her feet. “I hit my first home run right here.”_

_Her face lit up in a dazzling smile when he finally reached her and tangled his fingers in hers._

_“I missed you.” She said quietly._

_“I thought about you every day for these past few weeks.”_

_Truthfully it had only been about five weeks since their “breakup” if you'd even call it that, but Sam wasn’t about to let this girl get away again. He’d spent too much time chasing her after she got away and he wasn’t going to let that happen this time._

_Her breath hitched as he inched closer to her. She met him halfway in a sweet kiss—and the rest is history._

“So after I caught up with her in Nashville and showed her around where I grew up and to my old school, I just traveled with her. I figured I wasn’t actually doing anything, so I could do nothing where ever she was.” He smiles sheepishly and swishes his feet in the water. 

“How romantic. So what are your plans?” Rachel says with a smile. 

“I guess. I don’t know. But now that I’m here I think I want to get back into modeling or something. Anything really. I scored a gig today for some perfume ad so…”

“You’re incredibly talented, Sam. I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” She smiles and stands, holding a hand out to the blond boy. “In the mean time, you need furniture.”

……

**Friday, August 15, 2014**

The next three days were almost entirely devoted to moving everyone into their new homes. Luckily for Sam, this only took a few hours once his new things arrived since he only really had a bedroom to furnish. Mercedes and Quinn, on the other hand, required a bit more manual labor. Moving heavy things in each room of their quaint, but very stylish two-bedroom house kicked everyone’s asses so they were more than happy to spend the rest of the day by the pool. 

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_beach/set?id=121754554&lid=3592237) glances around the backyard and smiles to herself. She’s guessing that sitting around the pool with his three ex-girlfriends is not how Sam imagined LA, but Mercedes is out at the studio putting a few more final touches on her album and meeting with her manager before her last mall concert on her mini-tour tomorrow in Santana Barbara. And Rachel is filming. They mentioned something about coming by soon though. 

She and [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_beach/set?id=121811183&lid=3592237) sit in beach chairs drinking virgin daiquiris and smirking as [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_beach/set?id=121752739&lid=3592237) attempts to teach [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_beach/set?id=121699010&lid=3592237) some new dance moves.

“Stand with your feet like a little further apart…yeah, like that. Okay and wiggle your shoulders and hips at the same time while you bend your knees.” She demonstrates. Santana holds out a hand to fan herself with a catlike grin on her face as she watches the blonde girl shimmy. “You try.”

He does and he’s not that bad. Quinn has seen worse dancing. Like Finn. He was pretty much the worst of all. Sam gives up and turns it into a body roll, flexing his abs as he thrusts his hips. 

“You look like you’re having sex with the air. Just hop on the stage and do that and she’ll love it.” Brittany grins.

Quinn rolls her eyes and brushes her wispy bangs out of her face. She just got her hair trimmed so that it looks a lot like it did during her junior year, all layered and girly. She glances at the Latina girl slathered up in tanning oil next to her. 

“So I was thinking about your new publicist…job.” She says carefully. “As you know, my sister just started working for Cedes.”

“I was totally going to take that job, seeing as I’m fan-fucking-tastic at getting Berry all the publicity in the world, even on the opposite coast, but since my smooth, sexy voice has taken up residence on Mercedes’ album, it’s kind of a conflict of interest.” Santana puts a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. 

“Right, well I thought you might like to meet Frannie. She could help you out a lot.” Quinn says, already regretting her decision to be nice. The pair of former cheerleaders have a serious love-hate relationship. And it’s mostly stuck in the hate gear.

Santana scoffs. “First of all, what the hell were your parents thinking when they named her? And second, I doubt she could help me any more than I can help myself.”

Definitely regretting her decision, Quinn speaks again. “Okay, Satan. Don’t take any pointers from someone who got a degree in public relations who has been doing this job for years now. And it’s short for Francesca.”

“Whatever. I’ll meet her but I’m not going to worship the ground she walks on just because Mercedes likes her.”

“She’s also getting you publicity seeing as you’re on that album, so you could maybe try to be at least a little grateful.” Quinn sighs. “I’m not saying you’re not doing great, you could just learn–”

She and Santana shriek in unison as Brittany cannonballs into the water, splashing them. Sam cackles and jumps in after her sending another wave of chlorinated water in the direction of Santana, who is swearing in Spanish, and Quinn, who’s laughing.

“You’re gonna get it Pierce!” Quinn jumps up and in the pool after them. 

“¡Si mi telefono está empadado, te mataré!” 

Santana crosses her arms to pout as [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_beach/set?id=121797624&lid=3592237) and [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124508820) appear at the back door of the house. 

“Wassup bitches!” Brittany calls from the pool where she’s doing her best to shimmy out of Quinn’s reach. 

Mercedes takes in the scene and starts laughing, grinning at her boyfriend, who she knows is responsible for a soaked Santana. The Latina girl is a lot like a cat in many ways, and not liking water is just one of the many.

“Cedes, come on!” Her boyfriend calls out to her. Mercedes slips her tank top over her head and steps out of the maxi skirt before easing herself into the water. Sam immediately doggy paddles over to her and scoops her up. He plants a big wet kiss on her nose making her laugh and squirm in his arms. 

“Boy, I am loving this new place of yours. Well, Rachel’s.” She turns in his arms so that she’s facing him. 

“Right, like I can spend all day at the pool and not even have to leave the house. It’s totally awesome.” He grins at his girlfriend. Her long weave is piled on top of her head in a messy bun and big sunglasses are covering most of her face, but she’s just as gorgeous as ever bathed in the bright California sunshine. 

“So we’re leaving at nine tomorrow morning with Quinn and picking Frannie up on the way. That is if you’re still coming.” She tells him. 

Brittany winks at him over Mercedes’ shoulder and Sam bites his lip to hide his grin. He and the blonde dancer have been scheming up a plan to pull Sam on stage during Mercedes’ and Santana’s song—called _Whitney & Amy_—so that they could both dance with their ladies for their last mall show.

“Of course, I’ll be there.” He scoffs and dramatically rolls his eyes. “Where else would I be?”

She grins and leans up to kiss him again just as the Game of Thrones soundtrack starts playing from Sam’s phone. Santana leans over to where it’s sitting on the table next to her. 

“Lips, your phone is ringing…it’s Nightbird? How gay.” Santana shouts at him. 

He pops a lightning fast kiss on Mercedes’ lips before jumping out of the pool and sprinting towards Santana, who starts yelling in Spanglish about him getting her wet again. 

“ _Are you here to tell me what a bad eugoogoolizer I am?_ ” He does an impression as he answers the phone, not even bothering to dry himself off first. This is the exact reason he’d bought the new waterproof Galaxy phone. 

“ _Are you having a whack attack?_ ” Blaine asks, chuckling, quoting Zoolander right back to him. 

Sam beams and goes to sit in the grass. “Dude, Cooper’s made you watch it too?”

“Only about a dozen times. Try growing up with the guy.” Blaine laughs. “So how is LA, man? I haven’t talked to you since you first moved in with Cooper.”

“Dude, I know. That cannot happen again. We need to schedule at least weekly calls.” Sam says, exasperatedly. Out of one ear he can hear Santana scoff as he tells Blaine all about his new living arrangement. 

“Girl, you better keep an eye on Trouty Mouth. He’s so going to go gay for the curly haired elf one of these days.” She snarks.

Sam just rolls his eyes, trying to focus on his conversation with Blaine and tune Santana out. After living with Blam, Mercedes had totally gotten used to their unusually tight bromance. She actually loves it, or so she tells Sam. She loves that Sam is so secure in who he is that having a gay best friend is nothing to him, and never mind the fact that Blaine used to have a crush on Sam. He doesn’t care. Sam knows how big Mercedes’ heart is and she loves Blaine and she loves Sam; and she especially loves that they care so much about each other.

“Sam, that sounds amazing.” Blaine gushes through the phone after his longwinded explanation. “I have to go though. Kurt just finished dinner. I miss you! Have fun at the pool for me.”

“I miss you too, man. Say hi to Kurt and Artie.” Sam smiles sadly as they say their goodbyes. He always hates saying goodbye to Blaine.

He can’t deny the fact that he’d broken down in tears when the shorter brunette boy held him close in a tight hug when he was leaving New York. He and Blaine had become the best of friends; he is closer to him than anyone else in his life other than Mercedes. Leaving New York had been so hard for that very reason. But they had promised each other scheduled Skype dates so they could catch up and talk about the latest comic books and superhero movies. He and Blaine had made a pact that they’d always be best bros, and plus Cooper lives in LA so that would always be a reason for Blaine to visit if he could take time off from his busy New York socialite schedule to make the trip. 

Sam jumps back in the pool and beelines for Mercedes again. “Blaine said to tell you that he’s proud of you. But not nearly as proud as I am.”

“Well, you tell Blaine that I am proud of him, and maybe you can tell my boyfriend that I’m proud of him too.” She smiles up at him, catching his lips in a kiss. “This year is going to be so much fun!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I'm sure you noticed, I've included outfits for all of the main characters on Polyvore. It may be a little overkill, so feel free to ignore them. The story obviously stands alone without the visual; I'm just a few visual person so I liked making them and planning it all out!


	2. Edge of Glory

_It's hard to feel the rush_  
 _To brush the dangerous_  
 _I'm gonna run right to_  
 _To the edge with you_  
 _Where we can both fall far in love_

……

**Saturday, August 16, 2014**

“Wow! Look at you!” [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_16/set?id=121888421&lid=3592032) gushes as [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes/set?id=121766733&lid=3592036) leaves her room the next morning towering—well, for her—in super high heels and funky pants. “Cedes, you look hot!”

The shorter girl grins. “Thanks, Q.”

“And tell me again why you don’t have a limo or fancy town car taking you to Santa Barbara? You’re a superstar after all.”

Mercedes gives her a smirk. “Girl, I know it, but my people seem to think that I need a successful album before those kinds of perks. And I kind of like the road trip vibe, as long as you’re still cool with driving.”

Quinn just gives her a smile and answers by jingling her keys. 

Sam’s Jeep pulls into the driveway as the girls grab breakfast for the road. After grabbing a few extra pieces of fruit for Frannie and Sam, they lock the door behind them and make their way to Quinn’s white Honda Accord. 

“Hey baby.” Mercedes stops to wrap [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_20/set?id=122231295&lid=3592037) up in a hug. He kisses the top of her head before climbing in the backseat right behind her. 

Quinn smiles fondly at the two lovebirds as she climbs in the driver’s seat and checks her phone. She sends a quick text to Frannie— _Be there in 20_ —and responds to Puck’s— _Drive safe babe. Love you._ —with a ‘love you too.’ 

Sam beats on the back of Mercedes’ seat with his fingers as Mercedes hums along to the radio. Within a few minutes she pulls her car into her sister’s driveway and the older girl, who looks like a little like Scarlett Johansson and Jessica Alba and a lot like Quinn, walks down the sidewalk. 

“Hey Luce.” She wraps her little sister in a hug. [Frannie](http://www.polyvore.com/la_frannie/set?id=122277377&lid=3659793) is the only person she still lets call her Lucy since she was nearly out of the house by the time Quinn decided to go by her middle name. 

“Have you talked to mom?” Francesca asks her. 

Quinn shakes her head fast and glances toward the car, clearly indicating she’s not about to talk about that with her friends sitting right there. Frannie sighs and nods before climbing into the backseat behind Quinn. 

“Hi! You must be Sam. Mercedes has told me all about you.” The older blonde girl smiles and thrusts a hand towards Sam. 

He gives her his signature lopsided grin and shakes her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Quinn tunes the three of them out for most of the trip. Mercedes constantly turns around in her seat to discuss seemingly important things with Frannie while Sam interjects every few minutes when he’s confused about something. 

Quinn is happy here. She really is. She had taken a risk last winter when she’d decided to apply to UCLA as a transfer student since she had no idea where she would live or what she would do. Then again, it wasn’t that much different from when she moved to New Haven for Yale. At least in LA, she knows her sister. 

As soon as she’d seen a Facebook post from Mercedes in May about heading back to LA after her summer tour, she’d jumped on the opportunity to reconnect with the girl who gave her a home when she was pregnant a few years back. Quinn figured Mercedes would be skeptical, but no. The diva’s heart is so big that she welcomed Quinn with open arms and promised to be roommates again. After everything they’ve been through together, Quinn owes Mercedes big time. She had taken her in when her own parents had kicked her out and then Quinn completely ignored the relationship they’d built for another chance at popularity. Things are different now. 

Her happy thoughts about her rekindled relationship with Mercedes are clouded by thoughts of her mother. Granted it has been a good almost five years since Judy Fabray had kicked her raging, cheating, alcoholic husband out of the house. Unfortunately, the downward spiral that was her life then has yet to take a turn for the better. Judy has spent the better part of the last five years staring at the inside of a wine bottle, or tequila bottle, or vodka bottle—all depending on her mood. She’d always coped with alcohol, much like Russell Fabray, but even with the man gone, she still drinks herself into a stupor and it really worries Frannie.

Her parents are a sore subject for Quinn and she pretty much always brushes it off whenever Frannie mentions them. She really only gives it any thought when she’s home in Lima with her mom. Otherwise it’s just best for Quinn to ignore it, which is, of course, a habit her parents deeply instilled in her: if you can’t see it, it doesn’t exist. But every time she morphs into the girl Puck would call “crazy Quinn,” it’s a harsh reminder of where she came from. 

She’s pulled out of her thoughts by Sam shouting from the backseat to turn up the radio. She laughs and cranks the radio up, joining Sam in singing the fun, poppy St. Lucia song. She likes that she found a friend who shares her newfound love of alternative music. Although, the Glee kids pretty much like all types of music, but what they sang about in class and what they download to listen to in the car are way different. 

A deep laugh bellows from Mercedes as Sam sings in an awful falsetto and Quinn squeals along with him. “Y’all are crazy!”

……

“Holy crap.” Quinn says in awe as she peeks out from behind the curtain partitioning Mercedes’ dressing room. This is the first of Mercedes’ shows that she’s been able to attend. “There are so many people out there!”

“I know! More people than last time apparently!” Mercedes buzzes with excitement from her makeup chair. 

[Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_21/set?id=122789265&lid=3592039) and [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_dance/set?id=122789098&lid=3592042) burst through the curtain door at the same time. 

“There you are!” Mercedes’ manager exclaims in the general direction of the pair. “I was just about to call you.”

“Traffic. Apparently lots of people want to hear my girl gets her song on.” Santana sneers at the other woman, whose name is Kelsey. Then she gives Sam a pointed look. “We need to get ready. Get out.”

“Hey, hey, be nice.” Mercedes chuckles. Sam grins and bends down to kiss her. 

Santana makes a disgusted noise and Quinn wrinkles her nose. The Samcedes PDA is something they could all use a little less of, but at the same time, Quinn is so happy for Mercedes that she doesn’t mind it. 

“Knock ‘em dead baby.” Sam coos at his girlfriend before following Quinn and Frannie out of the dressing room. 

A security person leads the threesome to a roped-off area right next to the stage. It’s low enough that they could easily just step up onto it. When some of Mercedes’ fans see Sam, they go wild calling his name. 

Quinn’s eyes bug out as she looks from the screaming fans back to Sam. “How do they know you?”

He grins and shrugs. “No idea. I’m going to find out.”

Before anyone can protest, Sam jumps up on the stage and walks to the front edge to talk to the nearest fans, pulling Quinn along with him. They tell him that Mercedes’ videos are all over Youtube, something he already knows since he checks it religiously, and that they’ve seen him in pictures. She can’t help but smirk at the whole exchange. Sam beams when he hears that they recognize him as Mercedes’ boyfriend. 

They step back down into their roped off area just one of the local radio hosts takes the stage to introduce Mercedes. They survey the crowd and notice that it’s sectioned off and people are actually blocked from getting in because there are so many people. 

“The first mall show in New York had been nothing compared to this.” Sam gestures to the crowd. There are tons of people here and they go wild as Mercedes herself walks to center stage. 

Quinn beams and pats Sam’s arm excitedly. They exchange a grin and listen to Mercedes kill it in her first song, Shakin’ My Head. It’s a crowd pleaser and Brittany’s dancing is amazing, as usual. The next two songs are just as fantastic and the crowd adores her. Quinn jumps up and down in excitement for her ultra-talented best friend, cheering extra loud when she takes a bow. 

“Thank you guys so much for coming out today! I love Santa Barbara!” She says breathily into the mic. The crowd just cheers louder. “Now you guys get a pretty awesome treat. Some of you may have already seen some videos of me and my girl, but we have a surprise for you tonight. Help me give it up for Santana Lopez!”

The crowd erupts again as Santana, grinning like a cat, wiggles her fingers in a seductive wave as she crosses the stage wrapping an arm around Mercedes.

“So we’re taking it back for y’all now. We performed this song in our high school Glee club and we sure as hell should have won those gift certificates to Breadstix. But we’ll let you decide if it’s worth free Italian food. You ready?” Mercedes tosses a glance over her shoulder at Sam and Quinn—who actually won those gift certificates to Breadstix—before looking up at Santana. They exchange a smirk as the music for River Deep, Mountain High starts to play. The girls dance wildly around the stage. 

Brittany and the other dancers step back and let the girls do their thing. 

“Did you know they were going to do that?” Sam looks at Frannie with huge eyes.

She nods and shouts over the music. “It took some Kelsey some convincing. She seems to think that Mercedes needs to work on her own fame before giving her friends handouts, but you and I both know that Mercedes cares too much about her friends to be selfish.”

Sam nods and grins at Frannie. “She’s pretty awesome!”

All three of them jump up and down applauding as the girls finish their song with a high-five. Without missing a beat, the funky music for Whitney & Amy starts up next and they take turns harmonizing and taking their respective solos. Towards the middle of the song as Santana starts a solo, Brittany shimmies over to the end and grabs Sam’s hand, pulling him onstage. 

Quinn laughs as he grins and tries to match her movements but ends up turning it into a body roll. Before Mercedes starts to sing again, he dances up behind her, pressing a hand against her hip. The short diva turns to swat him away thinking that he’s a dancer, but her mouth falls open in a dazzling smile when she sees her boyfriend. 

She reaches around her and wraps Sam’s arms around her waist as Brittany slinks up and dances on Santana in a way that’s nearly obscene and the two belt out the chorus together in perfect harmony. All four pile into a group hug when the song is over before stepping back gesturing for Santana to take a bow. 

“How amazing are these guys!” Mercedes shouts into her mic with a grin.

……

Hours later when they finally get back to Quinn and Mercedes’ house, Sam slumps lazily against the piano that is now taking up residence in what would be their dining room. Mercedes’ parents had given it to her as a “congratulations on your album!” present.

_“Quinn, you do know that I am a singer and I do have a tendency to sing very loudly at all hours and play the piano very loudly all the time, right?” Mercedes had warned the blonde girl when she first approached her about living together._

_“I lived with you for long enough to know that, yes, you do those things, but you do them so well that no one can really complain.” She smiled back at the singing diva._

He spider walks his fingers down the higher keys. Even with all of his skill on the guitar, he knows nothing about the piano. That’s all Mercedes and Blaine. He loves hearing his girl play. There’s something so beautiful about the way the keys give way to her and her getting completely lost the music. 

Speaking of, Mercedes slides in next to him and traces his fingers over the keys, eliciting a look of pure happiness. 

“I’m so glad I have this now. It was getting really hard to write songs with that raggedy ass keyboard I have.” She smiles and lets her fingers dance over the keys softly. 

Quinn looks over the pair from the couch and smiles sadly, where she’s sitting waiting for Santana and Brittany to return. She dropped Frannie off at her house after she so kindly bought them a bottle of champagne to celebrate the last mall show since the oldest of their group of friends—Puck—is still only 20. 

The look on Sam’s face as he watches the love of his life doing what she loves can only be described as completely enamored. His mouth hangs open slightly and his eyes are fixed on Mercedes’ face as if he’s seeing her for the first time. Quinn sighs. It’s a look she’s seen many times before from her own boyfriend who is too damn far away. 

She whips out her phone and sends another text to Puck. _I miss you so much. Labor day weekend can’t get here QUICK enough._

Smiling and, admittedly, feeling a little dorky, she hits send. The Glee club has a tradition of dubbing couples with a mashed up version of their names and hers is Quick, which, in her mind, is a little ironic seeing as it took them forever to actually be together for real. 

_I’d give my left nut to skip the next 2 weeks and head straight to San Diego with you right this second Q_ He says, referring to their upcoming Labor Day getaway. 

_First of all, ew. Please keep your balls. But I’m right there with you._

She wrinkles her nose and responds to him. Some things about Noah Puckerman have changed and then, some things haven’t at all, like his incessant need to say dude, chicks, MILF, and nuts. But she can ignore that for the good changes that have come with growing up. He’s faithful, maybe for the first time in his life, and she wholeheartedly believes it. That in itself is a huge feat, because she’s taken enough psychology classes to be the first to admit that she has some serious Daddy issues regarding trust. 

Her phone vibrates again with another text from Puck. 

_Maybe we won’t have to wait that long._

Before she even has time to wonder what that means Santana flings the door open and yells—“Surprise bitches!”—and none other than [Noah Puckerman](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck/set?id=121820418&lid=3593488) waltzes in with a broad smile on his face. 

Quinn doesn’t even try to contain her excitement as she sprints into his arms. Santana makes a gagging noise as Brittany and [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_24/set?id=122188272&lid=3592041), who caught a ride with someone, breeze past them and head straight for the champagne. 

“When did you…how…were you texting and driving?” Quinn asks sternly when things start clicking. 

“No!” Puck says quickly. “I let Rachel drive since it’s easier than just listening to her directions.”

“Good, because you know how I feel about that.” She smiles again. 

A glass of bubbly is thrust in her hand and Mercedes grabs everyone’s attention. 

“Thank you guys so much for everything. All of your support is what got me here. And I’m also so proud of all of you…Rachel, your TV show”—the tiny brunette grins broadly—“Q, you’re the only one of us getting an actual education, and Puck, all of us are so proud of what you’re doing now. Brittany, your dancing is insane, and Santana, girl, you make my album complete. The tour definitely would not have been complete without the two of you. And, of course, Sam, I’m so glad you’re back in my life, even though you were only gone for about a month. But I am so proud of you and everything you’ve accomplished. So, here’s to a new year and a new adventure in LA!”

“Cheers!” A few voices chorus together and glasses clink. Everyone drains their glass except for Brittany who only takes a few sips before handing hers off to Santana. 

Within an hour everyone, other than Britt, is feeling the effects of a couple glasses of champagne and Santana has reached a state of constant whining. She slumps into Brittany and mutters something incoherent before sniffling. 

“And that’s our cue to leave.” Rachel stands quickly, wavering a little. Brittany follows suit and pulls Santana into a standing position before waving to everyone. The three of them stumble out of the door and manage to get into the car so Brittany can take them home, leaving the other four to a happy double date in the living room. 

Quinn watches as Sam and Puck catch up. They haven’t seen each other in over a year and as much as she doesn’t want to spoil the fun, the alcohol takes away the last of her selfless inhibitions. She wants her boyfriend all to herself. Mercedes catches her eye and gives her a smile. She knows. 

“Sammy, come on, let’s let Puck and Quinn have some alone time.” She saying, pulling Sam off the couch by the hand. 

Both girls struggle to resist rolling their eyes as the two boys fist bump and toss around the word “bro” like four more times before Sam follows Mercedes into her room.

“So, when did you decide to come down this weekend?” She raises an eyebrow, giving him what he calls the Quinn face, which they both know he loves.

He grins easily and reaches for her hand. “This morning, so I texted Rachel since I knew you guys were in Santa Barbara for Mercedes’ thing.”

“I’m glad you came.” 

“Me too.” He says, pushing her back into the couch so that he’s on top of her. He greedily kisses her before a slender hand pushes against his chest. 

“Maybe we should take this party to my room.” She whispers with a coy smile. 

Some time between sleeping with Santana and now, Quinn decided that it would be okay to have sex again before marriage. That had been her original plan, obviously before she got pregnant. But now, she really couldn’t find a reason not to explore the physical aspects of her relationship with one of the only two boys she’d ever loved. 

They’re safe. Like really safe. She’s on birth control that really seems to work well with her body and they always use condoms. Not the old “trust me” standby, but actual condoms. And they’ve even bought Plan B once when the condom broke. Obviously, it’s not like they never want kids, but Quinn still has another two years of school and they don’t even live in the same city yet. 

But the sex is awesome. It had been pretty great the first time for Puck, but not so much for Quinn. She hadn’t been with her actual boyfriend at the time and she only did it on a whim because she felt bad about herself. And never mind that it was more painful than pleasurable. 

But oh how times have changed. It took them both a long time to grow up and figure out who they are and the kind of people they’re going to be, but now that they have, everything is perfect. And sex just makes it all that much better. 

She’s never felt closer to anyone, physically or emotionally. Letting herself go and being vulnerable with another person has never come easily, but with Puck it does. She can put all of herself into the relationship and not be afraid of being hurt. He’s everything. 

She lets herself get lost in him over and over again that night.


	3. Beautiful

_We're the song that's outta tune_  
 _Full of beautiful mistakes_

……

**Friday, August 22, 2014**

The countdown of days until Mercedes’ album comes out is on now that the mall tour is behind her. 25 shows in 22 different states was huge for an artist who didn’t even have a single out until three weeks ago. 

“[Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_15/set?id=121884852&lid=3592036)…and [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_17/set?id=122179199&lid=3592037)…come in.” One of the record execs beckons them in his office. Mercedes’ manager sits down at the conference table across from Sam and looks at him like she’s surprised he’s there. And yeah, he doesn’t actually need to be there, but Mercedes had said it was cool, so Sam didn’t think anything of it. 

“So we have our date set, obviously, the album has been available for preorder for three weeks now.”

“Already got mine!” Sam grins at his girl who returns the sentiment with an equally dazzling smile. 

The adults—like actual adults, not 19 and 20 year olds like Sam and Mercedes—smile but look incredibly uncomfortable. 

“So we need to just go over a few things, financial and otherwise, and we’ll be all set.” The man, whose name is Tucker, says. 

At the word financial, Sam zones out. He knows nothing about those kinds of things. Well, he knows a few things, but mostly about typical bills associated with living on his own, like the gas and electric bills. 

He wonders what he did to get so lucky, like all the time. Mercedes is amazing. She’s this mega-talented pop star who could talk business with adults and then go home to cuddle with him late into the night talking about nerdy things that he’s convinced her to try, like comic books and all things Marvel. And their make out sessions: totally awesome. Sure, he might not be actually getting any for a really long time and sometimes that’s a little tough to deal with, but she’s worth it. 

“Sam, could we speak with Mercedes privately?” The bigwig exec asks, looking at him pointedly. Sam starts to get up but he feels a hand on his arm. 

“What’s this about? Sam can stay.” Mercedes insists. Sam’s eyes dart back and forth between her and the other two obviously uncomfortable people in the room. 

There’s an awkward pause before the man speaks again. “Okay, um…”—he clears his throat—“We want to talk with you about your image.”

“My image.” Mercedes echoes as she lets go of Sam’s arm. He sits back down in the chair fully now, focusing completely on the conversation unfolding. 

“Your physical appearance. We'd like to set you up with a trainer and a strict diet.” Her manager, Kelsey, says gently. 

“No.” Mercedes shakes her head.

“No.” Kelsey repeats and swallows hard. “Um, we just think that you'll get a better re—”

Sam knows better than anyone how Mercedes looks. They may not have gone all the way yet, but they keep getting closer and closer and he’s seen her in nothing but a bra and panties. He loves every inch of her. It’s not a secret that she isn’t supermodel thin or tall with long blonde hair. There have been a few instances when Mercedes has questioned what he’s doing, saying that she’s not his type. But come on, he doesn’t have a type. He thinks women are gorgeous, like all of them. Sure he dated the stereotypical cheerleader types: Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. But he also dated Penny and made out with Tina and even had a little weird flirty thing with Rachel and none of them are cheerleader types. Penny and Tina have soft curves and Rachel, well Rachel is like 4 feet tall but still totally hot. But not one of them has a damn thing on Mercedes. She’s beyond gorgeous to Sam and he doesn’t think she needs to change a thing. 

“No. She said no, man.” Sam cuts both of them off, throwing Kelsey an angry glance.

“Sam, hold up. I got this.” Mercedes squeezes his forearm again. 

Sam shuts up. He knows better than to try to fight her battles for her. She’s tough and strong, and it’s one of his favorite things about her.

“I said no. I'm not changing who I am. I get it. I look around and all I see in this business are beautiful skinny women and that’s okay for them to look that way. They’re gorgeous. But it’s also okay for me to look the way I do. This isn't the first time that I've had this conversation but let me tell you something. I am 5’3” and I am heavy but I am happy and healthy. I've been to the doctor and I'm perfectly healthy just the way I am. The business makes it seem like it’s not okay to be happy and healthy in your own skin. But I want to be that role model because that’s what I am. I want to be the role model that I never had. I want to show girls out there who look more like me than Miley that it’s okay and they should embrace themselves. Now if it were a question of my health then absolutely I would be all for it but this is just who I am. I am a big girl but you know what, that’s okay. Because I have people who love me just the way I am.” 

With that she clasps Sam’s hand and they exchange a smile. He feels his heart swell with admiration for this girl. “I don't need to change who I am just because I don't fit into this mold of a conventional beauty. I am beautiful and I am going to show the world that.” 

Sam dons a triumphant smile as he looks between Kelsey and Tucker. They both seem a little awestruck by Mercedes’ speech, and well, they should be, in Sam’s opinion. She’s amazing and beautiful and very well spoken. 

“Okay.” Kelsey finally says quietly. 

“Okay?” Mercedes repeats with an edge to her voice. 

“Okay, you don’t have to change. You’re right. We love your music too much and you’re going to be too big of a hit to even argue about something like this.”

Tucker nods his head slowly and Mercedes’ smile is blinding. She squeezes Sam’s hand tightly as they make their way out to the parking lot. 

Sam’s like 99% positive that that was a big win for Mercedes in there, until she crumples into him when they reach his Jeep. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” He panics wrapping his arms around her. “I thought we won!”

She sniffles in his hold, but doesn’t speak for a few minutes. “I…we did win Sam, this time. I did win, but it’s still hard. It’s hard to hear someone try to tell me that I’m not good enough just because of how I look. And this won’t be the last time I have to fight this fight. I’ll keep fighting for the rest of my life. Like I know I’m not the prettiest girl in the world…”

“Except you totally are. To me, you are the most beautiful girl in the entire world and you shouldn’t ever have to change for anyone.”

She giggles through her tears and looks up at him. Sam’s smile grows wider at the sight of hers. “I mean it. Mercedes Jones, you are a star. The brightest one! And the most beautiful and I am the luckiest guy in the entire universe.”

She squeezes him tight around the middle. 

“I love you.” Her smile blinds him. With hands on her cheeks, he finds her lips with his own. 

“I love you back!”

The pair finally gets in Sam’s Jeep and heads towards Rachel’s for their newest Friday tradition of spending the afternoon by the pool. 

Sam presses a button on the radio and soon Mercedes’ voice fills the car. Her mouth falls open as she gapes at him. His eyes crinkle with his typical lopsided grin he flashes at her.

“How did you get this?! My album doesn’t come out until next Thursday!” She yells over her own voice. 

“Dude, come on, there are totally perks to being your boyfriend, like getting your copy and burning a copy of my own.” He winks at her, taking his eyes off the road for a split second. 

She pouts for a second before smiling and taking his hand. “It does sound pretty good, doesn’t it?”

He responds by grinning and singing along to the first track. Four songs later and they’re pulling into the driveway behind Rachel’s used Range Rover that she paid an outrageous amount of money for. Sam suspects that her dads helped her get that one, seeing as she somehow managed to afford a house too. The VW Jetta that Brittany and Santana share is missing. 

Sam trails behind Mercedes to the backyard to find [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_beach/set?id=122225875&lid=3592237) and [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_beach/set?id=122221176&lid=3592237) lounging in pool chairs with a pitcher of lemonade between them on the table. 

“Hey guys!” Brittany waves. 

“Hey! Where’s Santana?” Mercedes stops in front of their chairs with Sam on her heels. 

“She had a meeting with people about doing a commercial for Tampax Pearl this morning.” Rachel says matter-of-factly. “I think it’s great that she’s doing more commercials. You have to start somewhere.”

Sam snorts. “All of her jobs and hobbies involve vaginas.”

This sends all three girls into giggle fits. 

“What the hell are you laughing at?” [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana/set?id=121808003&lid=3592039) appears seemingly out of nowhere. 

“Your love of lady parts.” Brittany smiles sweetly at her. “How did your commercial meeting go?”

Santana narrows her eyes at her three other friends before answering. “Fine. They want me to do it, but I don’t want to waste my talent on tampon and yeast infection medication commercials forever. And yeah, ha-ha Trouty, I get it. You can stop laughing now, Mr. Bubble Butt. I’m guessing it’s no secret why you’re with Mercedes.”

Sam chuckles and swats his girlfriend playfully on the ass making her yelp in surprise. They exchange a flirtatious look. 

“You’re not wasting your talent, Santana.” Rachel says sincerely. “You’re the one who says any attention can be turned into good attention and last time I checked you were getting me plenty of press.”

Santana sighs. “You’re right, Hobbit. People are going to know my name. I’ll just be in so many places that they’ll be forced to recognize me as a celebrity.” She looks thoughtful. “I’m going to change.”

“Me too.” Mercedes echoes and pulls Sam by the hand to the pool house. She steps in the bathroom with her bag giving him privacy in his room to slip on his swim trunks and grab a towel. [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_beach/set?id=121751678&lid=3592237) pops back out with her bathing suit on and a thick headband pushing her hair back. 

“You okay?” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_beach/set?id=121973609&lid=3592237) asks, reaching around her and running his hands up and down the thin fabric of her swimsuit on her back. 

She nods slowly. “Yeah, I’m okay. I’m considering maybe finding a new manager though. Kelsey is okay, but I don’t know.”

He purses his lips. He doesn’t know a whole lot about this business. Getting a manager isn’t something that’s even crossed his mind. At this point, he doesn’t really need one. Being kind of low on the modeling totem pole has its perks…like not having to worry about this kind of thing. But at the same time, he knows that he doesn’t like Kelsey very much. Mercedes deserves a manager that’s as big of a fan of her as he is.

She shrugs against his arms. “I’ll figure it out. Come on, let’s go enjoy the sunshine.” She leans up to capture his lips in a chaste kiss before giving him a smile. They emerge from the pool house just as [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_beach/set?id=123301470&lid=3592237) sits down on the end of Brittany’s chair.

……

Meanwhile on the other side of town [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_23/set?id=122178852&lid=3592032) is leaving her last class of the day, which is semi-fun photography lab, and climbs in her car. As if on cue her phone rings.

She presses the speakerphone button as she puts her car in gear. “Hello?”

“Hey Luce. How was class?” Frannie asks. Quinn loves her sister and she loves living so close to her now, but she checks in an awful lot. But she’s kind of great. She’s even taken Santana under her wing since the last time Quinn mentioned it to her. The Latina girl is fighting hard for fame and success and is unsurprisingly talented at getting publicity for Rachel. She’s been teaching Santana the ropes and it seems to be going well. It’s great and all, but she guesses that Frannie feels the need to smother Quinn a little bit since she’s close now.

Quinn sighs. “It was fine. I only have a lab on Fridays, but my others were fine too. I kind of hate my philosophy class, especially since I already took one at Yale but it didn’t transfer over.”

Her classes started last week at UCLA in the Film and Television major. Luckily most of her classes from Yale transferred over with no problem, except for this one philosophy class. Quinn would have liked to forgo taking philosophy again. Sure, she likes to get lost in books but like most, she also prefers thinking in concrete terms. 

She has two more years of school and is on track to graduate. It’s kind of weird being the only one of her friends actually in college; well, at least of the friends she has here in LA. 

“Have you talked to Mo—”

“No. I haven’t. You just asked me yesterday.” Quinn interrupts her sister. 

“Well, you should call her. I’m worried about her.”

She sighs. “You’re always worried about her. She’s fine.” Quinn knows that isn’t true, but if she doesn’t call, then she doesn’t have to think about the fact that her mother isn’t fine. 

“Luce, come on. Just call her some time, okay?”

“Sure.” She complies if only to get her shut up. “Anything else?”

Frannie audibly sighs on the other end of the line. “No, that’s all. Talk to you later.”

Quinn hits the end button. Perfect. Her mood is ruined and she really doesn’t want to have to explain to anyone what’s going on. 

“Fucking traffic.” She mutters and hits her palm against the steering wheel. LA traffic sucks so much. 

A whole damn hour later she finally pulls into the driveway at her friends’ house. She walks straight inside to Rachel’s bathroom to change. It’s time for a little quality time with the sunshine.

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_beach/set?id=122229785&lid=3592237) surveys the group as she walks through the backdoor picking up on Mercedes’ off mood almost immediately. She gives the diva a smile and waves her over. 

“Hey boo.” Mercedes greets her with a one-armed hug. 

“Something’s up.” Quinn says bluntly, deflecting from her own sour mood.

She sighs and tells her the whole story about meeting with her manager and the record label executive. Quinn can feel her icy demeanor melting.

“Like I told you five years ago, you are beautiful. I’ll tell you that every single day if I have to. I know it, Sam knows it, and the whole world is going to know it soon. Those guys are idiots and honestly, I wouldn’t trust a man to get any job done. Men are stupid pigs, except for Sam and Puck and sometimes Mr. Schue. But don’t let some man tell you that you need to change, because you don’t. You’re perfect the way you are.”

Over the past five years since that fateful day when Mercedes invited her to stay at her house when she was pregnant, Quinn hasn’t forgotten how much she loves Mercedes. She gained a sister for the month she lived with her and she still kicks herself for cutting ties. When she got back to school for her junior year, she wanted nothing more than to forget. She needed to forget what happened, forget Puck, and forget Beth because it hurt too badly. So she cut Mercedes out too. But in the few short weeks she’s been in LA with her former friend, she’s reminded of why she loves the girl so much. They’re so much more alike than anyone would have guessed. 

“Thank you.” Mercedes smiles and looks down. “I know it’s silly to still need any sort of validation because Sam told me that today and I told those other guys, but when the head cheerleader tells me, it must be true.”

“I wouldn’t ever lie.” Quinn gives her a grin and holds out her hand. They lace their fingers together and amble back over to where their friends are all sprawled out just in time for Rachel to nearly jump out of her chair. 

“OHMYGOD.” She screams and is met with a chorus of gasps and “whats.”

“Jesse St. James is on the list of people auditioning for my love interest on the show.” No one can see her eyes under her sunglasses, but Quinn’s sure they’re saucer sized. 

“Okay, but don’t you have to do a chemistry test with him?” Quinn asks her, seeing as her first two years of school have taught her a thing or two about the film and TV business.

“Yes, but that’s the point! Jesse and I have always had amazing chemistry, musical or otherwise.”

Mercedes speaks up this time. “So blow it. Mess it up for him.” Sam nods. He really only met the guy once but he’s heard the stories. 

“I can’t just mess it up Mercedes. Then what will they think of me? They’ll think I’m this crazy diva who can’t work with people. No, I have to be profess—” She’s cut off.

“Oh, you are a crazy diva Yentl. There’s no hiding that. But he made breakfast on your head, you’re allowed to hate him.” Santana snarks.

“Breakfast is still confusing.” Brittany wrinkles her nose. 

“Rachel, just see how it goes. Chances are there’s enough weird history between the two of you that the chemistry will be off anyway.” Quinn reassures her and turns on the spot to lay her towel out in the grass. 

Rachel retreats to the house to call her manager and Santana and Brittany somehow squeeze onto one chair together. 

“Please keep it PG.” Quinn rolls her eyes from where she’s laying in the grass. She was probably the first one to ever know about Santana and Brittany after many cheerleading camps, but God, did they have to get it on everywhere?

“Oh shut it Q. Like you weren’t all up on Puck’s—” 

“Both of you stop!” Mercedes interrupts their usual bickering. “Friday pool parties aren’t fun if you two can’t get along.”

Quinn props herself up on her elbows and rolls her eyes. Brittany leans over Santana and pushes the long black hair behind her ear. 

“Maybe you and Quinn should just have sweet lady kisses again. It made you get along a lot better last year.” Brittany says in a voice that is way to innocent to be talking about sex. 

Quinn feels her cheeks redden. 

“Again?! You’re telling me that Barbie and Satan did the nasty?” Mercedes gapes at her while Sam quietly chuckles next to her. 

“It was one time! We were drunk!”

“Oh please, it happened like three times. In a row.” Santana smirks. This clearly doesn’t embarrass her in the slightest. Quinn on the other hand is mortified. 

Mercedes just starts laughing, loudly, until tears are pooling in the corners of her eyes. 

“I hate you. All of you.” Quinn scowls and points at all four of her friends. But she feels a smile form on her lips before she can help it.

……

That night Sam can hardly contain himself as Mercedes lips close in around his own. The friction between them is delicious and they’re crossing into dangerous territory. Sure, she’s still mostly clothed, but she teases him in short nightshirts she likes to wear to bed. His hands skim over her ass and she even lets his hands wander across her chest, but still over the bra.

His brain short circuits, struck dumb with arousal. After months and months of this, it still never gets old. The way she feels against his skin, her soft curves and even softer lips, her small hands exploring everything above the waist setting his skin on fire.

Her breathing hitches and she pulls away when his lower half presses between her thighs. “Sam, we need to slow down.” Her voice is deeper than usual, taking on a tone he knows is reserved for sexy times.

He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nods. His hands fall down to the gentle curve of her waist. 

“This is getting really hard.” Mercedes sighs.

“No pun intended.” Sam chuckles a little awkwardly putting a few inches of space between them. Somewhere along the way he lost the basketball shorts and t-shirt he was wearing, so only thin pieces of fabric separate them.

She gives him the side eye and a smirk but continues. “I mean it’s getting way too hard to stop. Sometimes I don’t even know if I really want to wait until marriage because who knows when that’ll be. Everything with you just feels so _right_ , and then I don’t want to stop.”

“Do you actually think this all the time or just when we get all hot and heavy?” Sam studies her curiously. He’s definitely interested in going all the way, but he wants to make sure she’s absolutely positive about this. 

“Mostly when we’re together, but sometimes when we’re not together too. You just make me feel so good and I’m so sure that I’m in love with you, sometimes it just seems like it would be right.”

“Who says we’re not meant to be?” He smiles at her. “Whenever you’re ready is when I’ll be ready.”

“Boy, you’re too good to me.” She grins back at him. “Go shower. I can’t take much more of looking at your half naked body. Those abs are going to give me a heart attack. And then maybe we can cuddle and watch another episode of Orange is the New Black?”

“Yes! Santana keeps trying to spoil it for me!”

“Well, it did come out almost three months ago…”

“It’s not my fault you won’t binge watch it with me!” He sticks his tongue out at her. “Love the lesbian dramas.”

He grins and sprints to the bathroom. Luckily, it’s an on-suite bathroom so he doesn’t have to wander outside of the bedroom in his briefs. That could get really embarrassing for him and Quinn. 

He glances back at Mercedes before he shuts the door. She looks all kinds of sexy in her little nightshirt that barely hits mid-thigh. He’s never gotten the full Mercedes experience, as she’s never let his fingers wander inside her panties or bra, but he’ll take what he can get, even if it’s just a good look. 

“Go!” She shoos him with a chuckle when she catches him staring. 

“ _Chocolate and vanilla, swir-irl, swir-irl!_ ” He singsongs, doing an impression of Crazy Eyes from Orange is the New Black, and rolls his hips in a body roll. 

Mercedes shakes her head and throws a pillow at him.

He laughs and shuts the door. The ache he feels below the belt is all thanks to her and now she’s telling him that there may not be as long of a wait?! _Get it together Sam._ He thinks to himself. She has to be ready and 120% sure before he’d ever try it with her. Sure, it drives him insane because come on; she’s irresistible, but totally worth the wait. 

The water’s still cold when he steps in the shower stall. He’s so used to it that he doesn’t even shiver.

……

**Sunday, August 24, 2014**

Today is the first Sunday of trying out new churches for [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_26/set?id=124109058&lid=3592036), [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_46/set?id=124379225&lid=3592037), and [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn/set?id=121810771&lid=3592032). They were all part of the God squad at McKinley, but they all kind of stopped going other after graduation than a few times here and there. First on their list of places to try out is Immanuel Presbyterian Church right near UCLA. 

Apparently Quinn had done some research looking for Protestant churches—since none of them are Catholic—that are all inclusive and very open-minded. None of them are interested in going to any church that thinks gays go to hell or that abortion should be illegal and women shouldn’t have the right to choose. They have way too many gay friends and are generally too open-minded for a radically conservative church. Sam’s best friend is gay after all, and obviously there’s Santana, Brittany, and Kurt too. 

He looks around the big sanctuary as they walk in, his hand wrapped firmly around Mercedes’. It looks like it would echo a lot if he shouted. Quinn leads them into a pew about halfway down and on the left. It curves so that everyone faces the pulpit. It is a really pretty place, like one of those old cathedrals in other countries. 

After just a few minutes, the choir begins to file in the seats at the front of the huge room. He tosses a smile at Mercedes, whose eyes light up when the organ starts to play. She immediately grabs a hymnal and they all stand to sing. 

Sam enjoys church. He always has. He grew up in the Bible belt so Sunday mornings meant worship and prayer in his house. It’s grounding and it clears his mind. His faith has always been important to him too. It’s not just something he does…he really believes. Which makes Mercedes all the more special to him, because she’s just as into her faith but still open-minded as he is. 

He bows his head to pray when the reverend says to do so. He says a silent prayer for his family, Stevie and Stacey, and Blaine. And probably others too, but those are the first people that come to mind. He misses all of them so much. Then he says a little prayer for Mercedes. Her album debuts this week and he really hopes the rest of the world thinks it’s as awesome as he does. 

The sermon is pretty much exactly what they were looking for. Rev. Rivera preached about love and being a good person. No one pointed fingers, no one mentioned any sort of sin or indiscretion other than hate. The older man has an all-around good-natured sense of humor that Sam can relate to and the girls are even giggling by the time he gets to his second joke. This is what he was missing before. 

Living with the Hummels during his junior and part of his senior year had been great, and, of course, spending the rest of his senior year bunking with Blaine was awesome too. But he had missed this. None of the Hudsons, Hummels, or Andersons are religious and everyone from the God squad had moved on, except for Joe. But Joe kind of floated around and did his own thing. Sam had missed this safe, nostalgic place. 

When the service is over, they file out with the rest of the congregation onto the sidewalk. Mercedes picks up a few flyers on her way, one of which says something about the choir, Sam’s sure of it. 

“That was really nice.” Mercedes says when they’re out of the way of everyone trying to leave. 

Quinn nods. “Reverend Rivera is funny. I like him. He reminds me of Al Roker except Hispanic.”

“What did you think?” Mercedes looks up at his, eyebrows raised, waiting for his opinion. 

“I liked it a lot. The dude is really funny and the music is good.”

“So should we plan to come back next week?” Quinn looks between the couple, who both nod with smiles on their faces.


	4. Papa Don't Preach

_Papa, I know you're going to be upset_   
_Cause I was always your little girl_   
_But you should know by now_   
_I'm not a baby_

……

**Tuesday, August 26, 2014**

It’s both a blessing and a curse to only have class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and that stupid lab on Fridays. Obviously, it’s pretty amazing to have (almost) three whole days of the week free, but it makes for long, grueling days on those two that she does have class. 

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_14/set?id=121885324&lid=3592032) drops her bag by her bedroom door before grabbing leftovers out of the fridge. All she wants to do is eat this delicious chicken salad, soak in the tub with a good book, and maybe call Puck. 

Her favorite thing about this house is the giant garden tub in her bathroom. She had to do a little negotiating with Mercedes to get this room with this bathroom, but the diva had been sold on the slightly larger bedroom and much larger closest. She chows down on the chicken salad that she spread on a croissant while she gets the necessities: a little bubble bath, a glass of lemonade, and a good book—this week’s pick is _The Casual Vacancy_ by J.K. Rowling. She’ll deny it all day, but she loves Harry Potter too. 

She studies herself in the mirror for a moment. She loves this outfit. It reminds her of her spunky Skank days, and truth be told, it was actually a lot of fun having pink hair and smoking cigarettes. But it wasn’t her. So now she settles for a toned down version of Skank, with a flow-y black dress and a little denim. 

Stripping off her clothes, Quinn steps into the garden tub full of warm water and sweet smelling soaps. She lies against the back of the tub and exhales deeply. It’s the perfect way to end a long day. The blonde loves a good book and a good bath. It’s so peaceful and relaxing. Until her phones starts ringing. 

She sighs. She doesn’t make any attempt to move from her spot with the book in her hands. Her elbows rest on one of those cool wooden bath trays she found at Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Finally, silence. It lasts for about a second before it rings again, and then again for a third time. 

“What the hell.” She grumbles as she abandons her book and exits the tub. _3 missed calls from Frannie._ Before she can even slide the notification banner over, her phone starts ringing for a fourth time. 

“What?! God, you’ve called like a dozen times.” Quinn snaps as she answers.

“Finally! We have to go to Columbus. Dad’s in the hospital. They’re saying that he may not make it past tomorrow.” Frannie spits out in a shaky, panicky voice. 

Quinn is stunned. First of all, she hasn’t seen her father since that fateful day when he kicked her out of his house five years ago. Second, what was wrong with him? She had her suspicions, given his _condition_. 

“Luce? I’m sorry. I should have eased you into that…” Frannie starts. “I bought us plane tickets. I’m coming to pick you up in an hour, so be ready.”

Before Quinn can protest, Frannie hangs up. She stares at her phone for a second in disbelief. She debates ignoring Frannie completely and refusing to go, because after all, she has a life and class and friends, and one particular friend whose album comes out in a little over 24 hours. But then, she knows she can’t do that. She’d hate herself if he died and she never saw him again. Even if for nothing else than to prove to him how great she’s doing. 

The last words he ever said to her were “who are you? I don’t recognize you at all.” She begged for him to just hold her and make everything okay, and he turned his back. Every single day of her life since then, well since after Shelby Corcoran moved to New York, has been dedicated to becoming someone she could be proud of. She doesn’t give a rat’s ass anymore about whether or not her father is proud, but she still wants to prove him wrong. 

It wasn’t long there after he kicked her out that he turned his back on her mother too. He had an affair with his secretary; how very stereotypical of him too. He’d been drinking, and heavily, since before she could remember, which made her mother pick up that nasty habit too. Now she can only guess what’s wrong with her father, but it’s probably something to do with his liver. And this is only going to drive her mother further into the hole she’s already in. 

This is why she basically lives and breathes those same words she spat back in her mothers face all those years ago. She pushes bad feelings aside: “if you don’t talk about it, it doesn’t exist.” For a very long time, she didn’t deal with losing Beth. It hurt too bad. And for even longer after that, she didn’t deal with the fact that she and her father have an estranged relationship. And now, she doesn’t deal with the fact that her mother is an alcoholic who is slipping further and further away from reality. Judy quit her job and barely leaves the house now. Sure, she has plenty of money, so it’s not like she needs a job. 

The Fabray family comes from old money. Ohio is the country’s leading producer of steel and her great grandfather had been in the business, as well as her grandfather, and then her own father and uncle. Growing up in that house had been like an episode of Mad Men except it was the ‘90s and 2000s instead of the 1950s. The men were in charge and the women were tossed aside. And when it really came down to it, her dad was so quick to cut ties completely. It still made her sick to think about the look on his face. The look of disgust and betrayal, when really, Quinn was the one who had been betrayed. 

She moves her things about of the way and drains the tub before turning the shower on. She might as well shower because who knows where she’ll be tomorrow.

An hour later [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_37/set?id=124293710&lid=3592032) walks out of her room in a comfier outfit, suitcase in hand, into the living room met with a confused look from Mercedes. 

“Where are you going?” The other girl’s eyebrows furrow. 

“Ohio, apparently.” She sighs. “My dad is sick. Frannie called a little while ago and said that we’re leaving and I guess I can’t really say no.”

“Quinn, I’m so sorry. Do you know what’s wrong with him?”

“Mercedes, don’t. You know that I haven’t spoken to him in years. This isn’t something to cry over. And no, I have no idea. Probably alcohol poisoning.” She spits out. Mercedes is one of the few people who knows most of the story about Quinn’s parents aside from Puck. Finn also had a pretty good idea of what happened at the Fabray house since he was there when she got kicked out. The others only have their guesses. 

Mercedes looks like she doesn’t know how to respond, so Quinn just looks away. Headlights shine through the window. “Frannie’s here.”

The other girl moves to stand and wraps Quinn in a hug. “Please text me when you land. I don’t care what time it is. Be safe.”

“Thank you. I will.” She reassures Mercedes. Honestly, the hug is exactly what she needs. Her emotions are all over the place. She can’t decide if she’s pissed, hurting, anxious, nervous or what.

“So where are we staying?” Quinn asks after slamming the passenger door of Frannie’s Toyota. 

“Grammy Fabray’s.”

Quinn rolls her eyes and lets out a frustrated breath. “Really? Not a hotel room or something? I haven’t spoken to these people in five years, not since every single one of them might as well have told me that I was a disappointment, that I was bringing shame to our family. They completely disowned me. God, they didn’t even live in Lima! No one had to know anyway, but no, they cut me out. Why in the world would I want to go back there?”

[Frannie](http://www.polyvore.com/la_frannie/set?id=124298443&lid=3659793) cuts her eyes at Quinn as she tries to focus on the road. 

“Luce, they don’t hate you. They ask about you all the time now.” She tries.

“Oh? Do they really? Because they sure haven’t made any sort of effort to actually speak to me. Don’t lie to me. God, do they even know I’m coming? Does Dad even know I’m coming?” Quinn glares at her sister. 

“I don’t know what Dad knows! I haven’t spoken to him in the past few days. I only talked to Grammy. All I know is that this may be the end for him and regardless of how you feel about him or how he feels about you, you two need some closure. If he goes…” She chokes back a sob. “If he dies tomorrow and you never speak to him again, you’re going to regret it.”

Quinn shuts up for a minute as Frannie furiously wipes her eyes. She tries hard to sympathize with her, but she can’t. She’s jealous. Russell Fabray has been on pretty great terms with his older daughter for, well, her whole life. He didn’t even congratulate Quinn on getting into Yale.

“And what if he tells me that he’s still disappointed? Huh? What if he’s not happy to see me after all? Life doesn’t always work out, Fran. Shit happens, like 15 year olds get pregnant, and 19 year olds die, and fathers shut their daughters out, and mothers escape to a life of drunkenness. Not everything turns out pretty and crystal clear like you’d like it to!” She rants, only making Frannie cry harder. “God, pull the car over. You’re going to wreck.”

She listens and puts her hazard lights on. Quinn opens the center console and pulls out a handful of napkins. Frannie takes them and buries her face. 

After a minute Quinn sighs. “I’m sorry. I’m just…I’m scared.” She says, it coming out as barely a whisper. 

Frannie looks up at her with mascara stained cheeks and pulls her close. Quinn can feel the tears coming too, but she bites her lip and holds them in. She hugs Frannie tighter. 

“I’m sorry. This is all just so messed up. We’re going to get through it though, okay?” She pulls back and looks at her. Frannie nods slowly, looking more like a kid sister now instead of her 27-year-old sister.

“Okay.” She says finally and puts the car back into drive.

……

**Wednesday, August 27, 2014**

Time zones are awful, Quinn’s decided, especially when they encroach on her sleep. It’s like she moved forward in time but actually lost time. Even though they left LAX at 11:05pm, they didn’t arrive in Columbus until almost 7am. Thank God for the blankets and pillows they give out on planes, otherwise Quinn wouldn’t be awake right now. 

“Coffee.” She grunts when they finally get into the airport. She spots a Starbucks and abandons Frannie, where she’s too engrossed in her phone to notice her absence. 

With caffeine in her system, Quinn’s hands won’t stop shaking once she gets in the car to go to her grandparents’ house. She hasn’t seen them in years, not since the last time she saw her father. This is all too much. Frannie wraps her fingers around one of Quinn’s wrists and gives him her a small smile. 

“You’re going to be okay.” She whispers. 

So far, she had been okay. Her Aunt Jennifer came to pick them up from the airport, and she’s actually totally cool, always has been. She doesn’t exactly get along with her brothers very much and Quinn has kept up a little bit of contact with her through the occasional email, birthday card, and Facebook message. She had hugged Quinn and told her how grown up she looked. It made her feel a little better about the whole ordeal. 

_We made it to Columbus._ She sends out a quick text to Mercedes and Puck. She’d called Puck at the airport before she got on the plane explaining this whole situation to him. He was great about it and even offered to come along for moral support, but she was guessing that Russell wasn’t interested in meeting the boy who knocked her up. 

Walking up the sidewalk to her Grammy’s house hits her with a wave of nostalgia. It’s like nothing has changed and everything has changed. It smells the exact same: like a cake baking in the oven with the slight scent of spices and lavender lingering in the air. Her grandma meets them at the door and hugs Frannie before rounding on Quinn. 

“Oh Lucy.” Her grandma cups her cheeks with both hands. She cringes at the name. Everyone in her family knew her as Lucy for the first 13 years of her life. She only went by Quinn for two years before they all became estranged. “You’re so…beautiful, and so grown up.”

She can see the older woman’s dulled blue eyes get teary as she pulls her in for a tight hug. Quinn blinks back her own tears and returns the hug. 

“I’ve missed you dear.” 

“I missed you too Grammy.” She whispers, struggling to cling to the tiny bit of dignity she’s held on to for the past five years. 

“Why don’t you girls come inside and get freshened up while I make you some breakfast?” She says to both girls, while still holding on to one of Quinn’s hands.

“Pancakes and bacon?” Quinn barely recognizes her own voice; it’s so small and timid sounding. 

Her grandma answers her with a smile and lightly shoves her towards the stairs to the guest bedrooms. 

Within an hour, [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_38/set?id=124405119&lid=3592032), [Frannie](http://www.polyvore.com/la_frannie/set?id=124404905&lid=3659793) and Grandpa Joe are full of banana pancakes, and Quinn is finishing up her last strip of bacon. She’s mostly tuned out the chatter about her father, but she has learned that it is in fact liver disease and his other organs have been failing too. He’s declining rapidly and the doctors don’t know if he’ll make it through the night. 

The car ride over to the hospital with Grammy, Grandpa Joe, Aunt Jennifer, and Frannie is quick and tense. Quinn doesn’t know what to expect from him or even if he’ll be in any condition to speak to them. This is one of those times that she’d love more than anything to push this whole experience out of her mind and never think of it again. It’s too stressful. 

Hospitals freak her out. They freak a lot of people out, but Quinn especially. She’s only been in one four other times: when she hit her head and needed stitches when she was a kid, when she’d had her nose job, when Beth was born, and when she’d gotten into her car accident. Sure, she’d never seen anyone dying in a hospital, but she sure as hell didn’t want to start now. 

It smells all clean and disgusting at the same time. She can recognize the scent of iodine, disinfectant, and hand sanitizer, but the lingering, faint scent of blood and bodily fluids threatens to take over at any moment. The nurses and doctors walk around with smiles that are too bright and too fake, or they look tired and grim. There’s no in between. 

She walks close to her grandma as Aunt Jennifer leads the way to her father’s room. She pokes her head in to check on him before gesturing that she and Frannie go in. 

“We’ll wait in the waiting area to give you some time.” She says with a tight smile. 

Taking a deep breath and inhaling the competing, nauseating smells, she follows Frannie into the room. Holding in a gasp, she looks him over. He looks small and frail. His skin is tinged in an ugly yellow color and his eyes seem to have sunken into his head. His hand shakes slightly around the tissue he’s holding. 

“Daddy…” Frannie breathes out, reaching for her father. 

“Frannie baby.” His voice is a little rough, but exactly how Quinn remembers it. They hold each other in a hug for a moment before she pulls away. 

“I came as soon as I heard.”

He nods weakly. “It was all very sudden.”

Quinn fights the urge to both roll her eyes and cry. Because really, anyone with eyes could have seen this coming. He’s been drinking like a fish since before Frannie was born. But at the same time, no one really thinks it’ll ever happen to them. 

She watches her sister and her father exchange a few more words. He looks at her like she’s his whole world, just like he used to look at both of them when they were little girls; like all of the times that he took them to baseball games or to the country club to play tennis. They were both Daddy’s girls back then. 

“I brought Quinn with me.” Frannie finally says, gesturing for Quinn to join them. It’s weird having to be invited over to see her own father. She feels like she’s intruding on a private family moment. 

He studies her for a moment before he speaks. “Quinnie.” The name is too familiar and doesn’t match his tone. The gleam of adoration in his eyes from talking to Frannie is gone. They look distant and hollow now. 

“Daddy.” She nods slightly. “I’m sorry to hear about…this.”

He nods and studies her. “Fran tells me that you’re in California with her now.”

She nods again. “Yes, I’m at UCLA now.”

“Very good. Not an Ivy League, but still good.”

“I transferred from Yale.” 

“Huh.” He just nods slowly before coughing. It’s like they’re playing a game: who can nod awkwardly the most because they don’t know what to say to each other. What can he say to the daughter that he disowned and kicked out of his house at 15?

Frannie tries. She starts talking again, mentioning this or that about Quinn’s life, but he just subtly dismisses it. It’s not that he’s outwardly being rude or mean but just not warm at all like he is with Frannie. Tears prickle the back of her eyes, but she wills them away. Crying did nothing for her the last time she saw him, so why bother?

“Thank you for coming baby.” He tells Frannie as she wraps her arms around him again. 

“Bye Daddy, I love you. I’ll come back later tonight, I promise.” She sniffles and pulls away. 

He stares at Quinn, looking unsure. Finally he holds a hand out. She gingerly places her own hand in his and looks at him. 

“Thank you for coming Quinn. It was nice to see you again.” He says stiffly, breathing heavily. His expression is unreadable. 

“I…yeah. It was nice to see you too.” She manages. And he lets go. Just like that. 

……

Luckily she had thought to pack her tennis shoes and running shorts because she needed to get out. She left Grammy’s house an hour ago, turned her phone on airplane mode so no one could actually contact her, and blasted a playlist full of loud, energetic songs to distract her. 

She jogs up and down the streets of Northwood Park, full of beautiful old houses with rich histories. It’s right in the middle of the University district of downtown Columbus. When she was a kid, her dad used to take her and Frannie to many sporting events at Ohio State and she’d learned to ride a bike on campus. Those were good times, which is funny because Russell did not want his daughters going to a state school. He is a Cornell man himself, which he’d tell anyone with ears. 

She’d always dreamed of going to college, ever since learning to ride her bike in the Oval and getting ice cream in the little ice cream place in the student center at Ohio State. She always wanted to make her daddy proud. 

She slows to a walk when she reaches that same courtyard that she’d held on tight to her handlebars years ago and sits down on one of the benches. Ohio State is beautiful. Handfuls of freshmen still walk around with maps and student IDs hanging from their necks on lanyards. 

On the far side of the Oval is the Thompson statue, the same one she and Frannie clung to for pictures every time they visited campus for a few years. She had been obsessed with the life-sized bronze man in a robe. She moves a little closer and snaps a picture of old President Thompson for old times sake. 

But the nostalgia hurts. It hurts because it hadn’t lasted forever. Being the little girl that had been the light of her dad’s life hadn’t lasted very long. The good times don’t seem to outweigh the pain that comes with every memory of her father. 

She turns on her phone to see a missed call from Frannie and two new text messages. She quickly reads Mercedes’ text: _Hey girlie, just wondering how everything was going. Check in when you can. Love you._

With a sigh she tries to figure out what to say. _Sure, yeah things are great, my dad doesn’t give a shit that I’m here and he’s probably going to die soon._ or maybe _I kind of wish this could hurry up and be over with so I can go back to my normal life in LA and forget all about it._

Neither option seems appropriate so she settles with _Things are okay, I’m doing fine. Enjoy your night!_ After all, her album drops tomorrow, or rather, tonight at midnight. She should be enjoying her success, not worrying about the head cheerleader with daddy issues. 

Scrolling through she sees Puck’s text: _Call me when you can. I love you._ She taps Puck’s name on her screen and it starts ringing. Slowly, she starts walking back across the Oval toward her grandma’s house. 

“Q, hey.” Puck answers. 

“Hi babe.” She breathes into the speaker. 

“How’s everything going? Need me to come give old Russell a taste of a Puckerman knuckle sandwich?”

She tries to laugh for him, but it comes out as a weird choked sound. 

“Oh God, he’s not… you know…is he?” He sounds panicked. “I didn’t mean it.”

“You’re an idiot. And no. He’s not…I don’t know actually. I haven’t been back to the house since I left there a couple hours ago. I just needed to get away. I felt like those walls were going to cave in and crush me.”

He lets out a relieved breath. “I’m sorry Q. This is shit. I wish I could be there with you.”

“Me too. Is it horrible of me to hope it’s all just over soon?”

“No. This whole situation sucks. It’s garbage. All of it. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling.”

“I’m feeling a little better talking to you.” She offers since she has no idea what’s she’s feeling either. “Distract me. Tell me about your day.”

So he does. She doesn’t really follow what he actually does as far as his job goes, something about being a guard and sometimes working nights? Who knows. But before she knows it, he has her laughing at some stupid story about what him and his “bros” get up to late at night. 

“So he streaked butt ass naked across the quad at four in the morning. You had to be there.”

“You’re all idiots.” She says with a chuckle, but sobers pretty quickly when she round the corners and sees another car in her Grammy’s driveway. “Listen, I have to go. I’m back.”

“Keep me posted.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

She pockets her phone and opens the front door. Her Uncle Vince stares at her for a second before turning back to the conversation. Clearly out of her dad’s siblings Jennifer is the more forgiving of the two. Not that it’s surprising; Vince and Russell had always been inseparable, best friends.

She looks around at the grief stricken faces and she knows. He’s gone. 

……

**Thursday, August 28, 2014**

“Anddddd…midnight!” Sam cheers, wrapping Mercedes in a hug. His phone dings as he checks his email. “Yep! Songs available for download! It’s official!”

She grins at him and bounces up and down. “This is amazing! I always imagined this day as some far off dream. It’s so surreal now that it’s actually here.”

“I’m so proud of you.” He kisses the side of her head. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

He shakes his head. “No, this was all you.”

“You put that video on Youtube. They would have never found me if you hadn’t done that boo.” She raises her eyebrows in a smile that says ‘you know I’m right.’

“Yeah, yeah, but it was your talent. That’s all you.”

They’re interrupted by Mercedes’ phone blaring a Beyoncé song. SNIX LOPEZ with a devil emoji flashes across the screen. 

“You’re on speaker phone.” Mercedes answers.

“AND WE ARE ON ITUNES!” Santana screams into the phone, making Sam cringe and grab his ears. 

Brittany and Rachel’s cheers drown out whatever else Santana is saying and the couple dissolves in a fit of cheers too. 

A few hours later Mercedes wakes up to nearly a dozen text messages from her Glee family and then another handful from her actual family.

 _Girl, this album is fly. Congrats._ \- Artie 

_Just made my whole unit buy your album. Proud of you mama._ \- Puck

 _Mercedes Jones, one of my oldest and closest friends in the entire world, you are outstanding and your album is everything I ever imagined it would be and more._ \- Kurt

 _So proud of you Mercedes! You are so talented!_ \- Blaine

 _Your songs are awesome! Troubletones for life $$ ☺_ \- Sugar 

_Got my copy! So awesome. Congrats!_ \- Tina

 _Mercedes, to say that I’m impressed would be a severe understatement. I am so proud of you and it is an honor to say that I was able to teach you._ \- Mr. Schue

 _You’re so awesome! Can’t wait to dance to this amazing music! Call me if you ever need another dancer!_ \- Mike

 _Unique knows when she hears a best seller, and you have an album full of em baby!_ \- Unique

 _So cool to say I know a pop star. And I’m still totally available for dancing in music videos._ \- Jake Puckerman

 _God has certainly blessed you with a ton of talent. Congratulations!_ \- Joe Hart

 _I’m actually impressed. Congratulations._ \- Kitty Wilde

 _Your album is incredible! Thanks again for all of those pointers. ☺ Ryder says congrats too!_ \- Marley Rose

 _Congratulations Mercedes! I am so proud of you. You’re incredible and I love you!_ \- Quinn

By the time she finishes sending out a thanks to everyone there are tears in her eyes. 

“Hey, you okay? I can’t really tell if those are happy tears or sad tears.” Sam looks at her with concern. 

“I’m just…this is insane, Sam!” She grins through the tears that fall and kisses him hard. 

Sam just grins. She deserves this and so much more. Her phone buzzes again with a text from her manager. 

_Check this out:_ She says with a link that follows.

Sam peaks over her shoulder and then nudges her. 

“Check it!” 

“ _Mercedes Jones’ debut album dropped last night on iTunes, coming in at the number five spot; pretty good for a fresh new artist. After a national tour of mini mall concerts, the young diva is named one of MTV’s artists to watch and is making a splash on our radar. Download your copy of _Park and Bark_ on iTunes and Amazon now._ OHMYGOSH!” She squeals again and hugs Sam. 

“Come on! This calls for celebratory pancakes!” He pulls her out of bed. 

……

Being recognized by complete strangers is super weird. And sure, it only happened once when [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam/set?id=121750133&lid=3592037) and [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_16/set?id=121918309&lid=3592036) were walking into their new favorite breakfast café. 

“Are you Mercedes Jones?” A young girl, probably about 14, asks looking a little awestruck. 

Mercedes just smiles. “Yes, I am!”

“Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph? I went to your show in Santa Barbara. You’re amazing! I just got this!” She pulls out a copy of Mercedes’ album.

Mercedes’ smile grows wider as she fishes for a sharpie in her purse. “Of course. Who can I make this out to?”

“Latonya Whitney.” The girl grins and holds out the CD case. “And you’re Sam, right? I’m sorry if that’s weird. I just remember you getting up on stage at the show.”

Sam grins. “Yep, I am Sam. Sam I am.”

Latonya giggles. “Will you sign too?”

He glances at Mercedes with a smirk and huge eyes. “Sure, I mean I don’t really think my autograph is worth anything, but yeah man!”

He quickly scribbles a very sloppy Sam Evans next to Mercedes’ loopy message. 

“Thank you guys so much! This is amazing!”

They’re seated quickly and they both order delicious looking pancakes covered in strawberries and bananas. Sam stares at Mercedes as she ponders chocolate milk. 

It’s kind of insane to think that just a year and a half ago he was still in high school listening to Mr. Schue go on and on about that week’s lesson. It’s crazy that only a couple years before that he was living in a motel with four other people. He’s come a long way. His life was different than Blaine’s, or Kurt’s or Rachel’s when he’d moved to New York with them last year. He didn’t have a safety net of wealthy parents to catch him if he fell. He didn’t have an awesome education to rely on either. But he’d made it, on his own too. He has amazing friends who supported him then and still do now, but ultimately his success is all his hard work. Modeling may not be forever, but for now he’s pretty proud of himself too, for this amazing life he’s living.

It’s also weird to think about how many times Mercedes visited McKinley during his senior year and they didn’t do any more than exchange pleasantries. He was always weary of talking to Mercedes after they broke up. In a way, he’d never gotten over her. She was the girl that he’d fallen for the hardest, and yeah, Brittany was an awesome distraction but they both knew it wasn’t a forever thing, even if they did get fake married. So every time Mercedes showed up to be a vocal coach or just for moral support, he’d simply smiled and waved. He knew if he was with her for longer than two seconds he’d confess his undying love and scare her to death. Whipped as he may be—according to Puck—he doesn’t care. She’s the girl of his dreams and now look at her; she’s a star!

“What’s up with you? You look drunk.” Mercedes waves a hand in front of his face. 

“Not drunk. Just happy.” He smiles making his eyes crinkle. 

“Me too.” She grabs his hand. “Except…I wish Quinn was here. I’m worried about her. She won’t tell me anything about what’s going on, and I know that’s just her way of protecting me. She keeps saying that this is my day…but I’m worried.”

He nods. He totally gets it. If it were Blaine who was having trouble like Quinn, he’d be worried too. He shrugs. “Whatever happens, happens. The only thing you can really do is be there for her.”

She sighs and gives him a smile as the waiter sits their pancakes down in front of them. She inhales deeply, closing her eyes. “I think I might have just died and gone to heaven!”

“Wai’ ‘til you ‘ake a bite.” Sam tells her through a mouthful of fluffy pancakes.


	5. Never Can Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to forewarn you and tell you I know nothing about the workings of the music industry.

_I keep thinking that our problems_  
 _Soon are all gonna work out._  
 _But there's that same unhappy feeling,_  
 _There's that anguish, there's that doubt._  
 _It's the same old dizzy hang-up,_  
 _Can't do with you or without._

……

**Friday, August 29, 2014**

Funerals suck. She’s only been to two others: her grandfather’s on her mom’s side when she was much younger and Finn’s. She was only five when her Papa had passed away so she barely remembers that one. Finn’s was hard. Probably one of the worst days she’s ever had. It was sunny that day, which just reminded her of Finn. He was always smiling, unless he was confused, and then Santana was right, he took on kind of a constipated look. 

He was her Finn. Well, hers first anyway. She knew that he’d actually belonged to Rachel, regardless of how they left things. But there weren’t any hard feelings anymore about that. They’d broken each other’s hearts but she never expected heartbreak of a friend dying so young. She’d clutched Santana’s hand on one side of her and Rachel’s on the other that beautifully tragic afternoon. They all felt the heartbreak, each in different ways and for different reasons. There in the sunshine they’d held on to each other tight as wave after wave of pain rolled over them. 

His funeral had been at a funeral home since the Hudson-Hummels aren’t really a religious bunch. The funeral home was nice. There were red flowers everywhere, Finn’s favorite color, and Burt gave a beautiful eulogy. She hated missing the Glee club memorial, but she couldn’t miss any more class. Remembering him in song is what he would have wanted. Still, it was his jersey that brought her and Puck back together. It’s like he was letting them know that it was their time; they needed each other. The universe had spoken. 

Russell Fabray’s funeral, unlike Finn’s, is at a church. Normally church is a safe place, one where Quinn can go to escape the pain, the bad memories, or the everyday stress of life. But not today. Today church isn’t safe. Today church just reminds her of every bad thing that’s ever happened to her, every bad memory she’s tried to suppress. 

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_30/set?id=122791109&lid=3592032) sits between [Frannie](http://www.polyvore.com/la_frannie/set?id=122885587&lid=3659793) and her Grammy. She’s kind of amazed by her grandma’s sudden interest in her again. She always assumed that the woman hated her. But now the older woman clutches her hand, squeezing it every so often when she lets out a sniffle. It’s comforting to feel the connection again, but still, it doesn’t excuse the years of no contact. She’s not sure if she’ll ever feel like a part of this family again. 

This morning she’d received numerous texts from all of her friends sending her their thoughts and prayers during this difficult time. It was probably Mercedes who spread the word, since she had finally convinced Quinn to talk last night when she’d called. She hadn’t told anyone else, aside from Puck, that she’s even here. She’s grateful for the support, but she isn’t interested in talking to anyone about this. She doesn’t know what to say or even how to explain her feelings. They’re a complete mystery to her. 

So she sits in the pew staring straight ahead with dry eyes. It isn’t that she’s heartless. She just doesn’t know what to feel. Anger, betrayal, sadness? Or worse, relief? It’s kind of a mix of all of those things. 

Frannie had tried to talk her into singing. She flat out refused and even got pretty pissed that Frannie would even suggest it, like she was mocking her. There was no way. Russell had made his feelings about the Glee club very well known. He wasn’t interested in hearing about how much fun it was to get up on stage and sing, not that she’d really even had any competitions before he threw her out. So why would she ever want to sing at his funeral? She doesn’t feel like she belongs here at all.

Another squeeze. Her Grammy dabs her eyes with the tissue in her other hand. She lightly squeezes back. Frannie has been steadily crying since they filed into the sanctuary. It isn’t loud and blubbery, but just enough to make Quinn acutely aware of it. Both women on either side of her are teary-eyed and she’s not. 

She watches as her Uncle Vince climbs the three stairs to the podium. 

“Thank you all for being here today.” He starts the eulogy. “My brother Russell was the epitome of a good man. Growing up he was my best friend, still is. He studied hard at Cornell and then worked even harder for many, many years. Fabray men made the steel industry a family business and Russell did his part to build the empire into what it is today. But he was more than just a hard-working man. He was a brother, a friend, and a father.” 

Vince’s eyes flicker over to Quinn for a split second before he looks away. It’s probably only the second time he’s looked at her all week. They look past her and rest on Frannie. Her Uncle Vince still loves Frannie. And why not? Frannie had done everything right. She was Valedictorian at McKinley, head Cheerio, and an active member of the youth group at church. She graduated and went on to study Communications at Stanford, which isn’t an Ivy League school but apparently good enough for Russell, under the pretense that she would be going into business—public relations. She married a great man she met at church when she was in school, who is now a lawyer in Los Angeles doing very well for himself. Frannie is everything her dad had hoped for in his daughters.

“He was an incredible uncle to my own kids, loving them like they were his own. A real family man.”

Quinn’s stomach churns and she stares hard down at her hands. She shuts her eyes and tunes him out. _A real family man._ It’s like he was trying to get to her. Her mother was right in refusing to attend the service. She had called Grammy and Aunt Jennifer to give her condolences, but stayed in Lima. 

“He was a man of honor, always choosing to do the right thing, the best thing for his loved ones. My brother will always live on in our hearts. I love you Russ.” He finally finishes with a glance upwards. 

Still, the tears don’t come. Anger does. Rage does. The madness driven by the neglect she’d received all those years. She had been reduced to nothing more than a child-support check each month. She was the black sheep, the embarrassment, and Vince made that very clear. So no, the tears never come.

……

**Saturday, August 30, 2014**

She was quick to hop on a plane pretty much as soon as the funeral is over. She has a weekend away planned with Puck and she refused to spend any more time wasting away in Ohio. 

“It’s perfect.” [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_12/set?id=121830486&lid=3592032) smiles when they finally push open the door to their hotel room in San Diego. “It’s exactly what I need: just a peaceful weekend away with you and the ocean. Because as soon as I get back, I get to chaperone a meeting with Mercedes and Santana since Frannie decided to stay in Ohio for a while. Never mind that I have school and a life of my own.”

Frannie had taken the opportunity to visit her mother and made Quinn feel pretty awful for not joining her. But she’d had plans that she was not willing to break. She missed a whole week of school, though the administration is pretty understanding of a parent dying, so she hadn’t had much trouble with her professors. The trouble lies in her sister. Frannie is overbearing, caring, and compassionate. She talks about her feelings. Honestly, Quinn isn’t totally convinced that Frannie’s a Fabray. She doesn’t have that stubborn, proud streak that she and her father shared. 

Her mother had taken the news of Russell passing away pretty badly. She drank more, according to Frannie. Now they’re talking about moving her to California. It’s too much. 

“Sorry, baby.” [Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck/set?id=123468344&lid=3593488) says with a comforting touch on her back, sidling up next to her at the sliding glass door that opens to a balcony overlooking the ocean. They had saved up their money for this trip. Having a job is doing Puck wonders. The money he made cleaning pools is nothing compared to what he’s making now. And of course, having a drunken wasp-y mother meant a steady flow of cash heading Quinn’s way. “Let’s just forget about all that garbage and enjoy our weekend.”

“Sounds amazing.” She leans into him, popping a kiss on his lips. “Want to go down to the water?”

“Lead the way, baby mama.” He says with a smirk, earning him a swap on the chest. 

After a quick change, they step out onto the sand, Quinn’s arms crossed tightly across her chest. The waves gently crash into the sand and the sun is shining bright. She lets out a happy sigh and allows her arms to fall free. Puck leans into her slightly. 

“Feeling any better now?” 

“Much.” She says with a small smile before dragging him down to the breaking waves.

……

Meanwhile, [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_47/set?id=124732762&lid=3592037) and [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_26/set?id=124732464&lid=3592039) of all people take a hike.

Santana groans. “God, why did I agree to this again? Could you slow the fuck down Forest McGumpy Lips?”

Sam chuckles as she mutters something about Sue’s Cheerio workouts. He asked the only available person to join him since Rachel and Mercedes had opted to spend the day together doing girl things, Brittany is busy dancing, and Puck and Quinn are on their romantic Labor Day beach trip. And her dad just died and he’s not really good with knowing what to say. He should probably look into making some new friends. He misses having guys around to chill with.

He figured Santana would make a good hiking partner since she was so active in high school, but honestly, he’s as surprised as she is that she agreed to come. 

“We’re almost there!” He cheers her on good-naturedly. They’ve nearly made it to Cloud’s Rest and Santana is huffing through the steady incline.

“I haven’t seen a single…celebrity.” She says through panting. “Where the hell is Amber Heard? Or Evan Rachel Wood?”

Sam smirks. Of course Santana would be looking for celebrities, bisexual women at that. He can totally dig them though. Amber Heard is gorgeous and Evan Rachel Wood was pretty awesome in Across the Universe, which Blaine had obviously made him watch during The Beatles week senior year. 

“Maybe they’re at the top!”

“Shut it Trouty.”

Finally they reach the top and admire the gorgeous view of downtown LA. Santana unceremoniously flops down on her ass in the dirt and takes a long swig from her water bottle. 

“So what’s the deal with you and Cedes?” She squints up at him. 

He sits down next to her and rests his forearms on bent knees. 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you go all the way to Nashville and follow her back here and now you’re not even living with her? I mean I know that you and Aretha are waiting to bump uglies, but I don’t get it.”

He shrugs. “She wants to wait until marriage.”

Santana snorts. “I heard about that…wasn’t sure if it was really true, but knowing Cedes, I guess it is. There’s no way you’re cool with that. I mean as much as it actually makes me want to shove my own fingers down my throat and vomit up my breakfast, you did date Britts and Britts likes sex. A lot.”

Sam sends up a silent grateful praise for his sunglasses and the slight flush on his cheeks from jogging and the sunshine to hide his increasing level of embarrassment. This isn’t exactly the conversation he expected to have with Santana of all people. Him dating Brittany has been a touchy subject for pretty much all of their friends.

“Um…well yeah, I mean, obviously I’m not a virgin, but she is and I can respect that. She’s more important than sex for me, so…” He trails off, not sure what else to say.

“Yeah, okay, but how long until this marriage part? Does she have a damn five year plan like Berry or the Wonder Twins or is she just flying by the seat of her pants?”

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugs. “The other night she said it might happen before marriage. I have no idea. She’s calling the shots.”

“Wow, she really does have your itty bitty balls—like really, really tiny little girl balls, if little girls had balls—locked away in the world’s smallest jar.”

Sam chuckles. He recognizes the quote from The Heat. “ _What are you, an insurance salesman? Do you sell those shitty suits?_ ” He quotes another line from the movie in an awful New York accent. 

Santana just makes a face. “What?”

“You know…that movie…” Okay, maybe it wasn’t the best quote. “Never mind.”

“Whatever. My point is…grow a pair, Lady Lips. She said it could happen sooner, so you need to put the moves on.” 

“I’m not going to pressure her.”

“I didn’t say pressure her. That wouldn’t be cool. But come on, I didn’t pick you out of all the other guys to be my beard because of your ridiculously nerdy impressions now did I?”—to which Sam shrugs—“No, I picked you because you’re probably the best looking guy from Glee, you know as far as good looking Y chromosomes go, and those hip thrusts and body rolls could even get me going at times.” She furrows her eyebrows at the thought. 

“Thank you?” He’s not entirely sure where she’s going with this. 

“Admit it. You’re dying to get into those virgin panties and get it on with the queen diva herself.” She chuckles and wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “I bet you can get her to _park and bark_.”

The pink hue on his cheeks from earlier has nothing on the bright red he’s sporting now. It’s definitely true, but wow, she really knows how to make things uncomfortable. He clears his throat and shakes his head.

“Suddenly I remember why you and I don’t hang out more often.”

She leans her head in to rest on his shoulder. “Think of this as payback for stealing my girl.”

Sam smirks and glances down at the Latina girl as the smirk turns into a genuine smile. He’s glad he’s got Santana as a friend. Their relationship had been a little rocky, what with her being a rebound for him and him being a beard for her, but they’d become decent friends even despite her weird thing with Karofsky, which totally makes sense now. And then when the whole thing with him and Brittany happened, it had saddened him that she’d been so angry with him. But Brittany had explained it. They both knew it wasn’t a forever thing between them but she needed Santana to move on so Bram stayed together so that Santana wouldn’t have a reason to stay in Lima. Brittany had been hurt by the whole exchange and Sam understood. It was hard to watch someone you love walk away like Santana had. He knew because it had happened with Mercedes. He loves Santana and Brittany way too much to be blind to the obvious fact that they’re meant to be together. 

He nudges her and moves to stand up. “Come on. Race ya to the bottom!”

He takes off running back down the trail laughing at her yelling—cursing in Spanish—behind him.

……

**Monday, September 1, 2014**

“I’m not ready to go back.” [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_beach/set?id=123285836&lid=3592237) whines from where she’s digging her toes into the Pacific Ocean sand. 

“Me either.” [Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck_beach/set?id=121802297&lid=3592237) leans back in his chair, lacing his fingers together behind his head. “Mostly because you look too damn good in that bikini.”

Quinn smirks. “You’re such an egghead.”

“Am not.” He leans over in his chair to kiss her.

Puck is far from perfect, but as perfect as perfect nights get, last night was in the top five. She got completely lost in the love, gentle touches, and amazing sensations of a night with Puck. She let go of all of the awful feelings she’d been holding on to since she first arrived in Ohio. She just let it go, even if it is only temporary. A trip back to the real world is sure to bring it all crashing down, but Quinn’s content to push it out of her mind for now.

It’s like their mouths were made for each other. They fit together perfectly. It’s weird that they spent so much time not being together and even fighting back their feelings for each other. Quinn had always had a soft spot for Puck. He’s Beth’s father, after all. But she knows why she resisted for so long. Neither of them was ready for a real, mature relationship with the other. For Puck it would have meant growing up and being faithful and true to her. For Quinn it would have meant facing the tough stuff, feeling all of the things she hadn’t allowed herself to feel about Puck and Beth and everything that had happened. 

Just a little over a year ago when they’d seen each other again, the term soul mate had been thrown around so much and she knew they were both ready. He was a changed man. Whether that came with maturity, losing his best friend, or the Air Force, she liked what she saw in him. And he was ready for her. 

“How about we go take a shower before heading back to the hills?” Her voice drops an octave as she leans in close. 

One corner of his mouth curls into a smirk before he stands to fold up his chair. She takes that as a yes. 

His mouth is on hers the moment the door shuts. He roughly guides them into the bathroom, untying her top hastily, only parting to turn the water on. She can already feel him through his swim trunks; so by the time they step into the shower, still attached at the lips, he’s ready. 

Her inner HBIC—head bitch in charge—loves the effect she has on him. He practically melts on command, but the fact that she doesn’t abuse this kind of power is testament to how much she’s grown, she thinks. Other than being a little demanding sometimes when they’re intimate. 

“Condom.” She barks at him. His half-smirk is back. She knows he loves an authoritative woman. Just look at his track record: Santana, Laura, herself, all women in charge. 

He leans back out of the shower, dripping water all over the floor, to retrieve the condom he’d left on the counter. After rolling it on himself, they adjust so that this can work without them slipping and falling. Shower sex isn’t always feasible, but fortunately this one has the nonstick grip on the floor making it a tad easier to keep their footing. 

He teases her for a moment before pushing into her. Her eyelids fall so that they’re only half open as his hands roam over the soft curves of her body. Using one hand to stead herself against the shower wall, she teases the sensitive skin on the back of his neck where his Mohawk had once been. The short, cropped military cut is so soft when she runs her hands through it. Both hands cling to the wall when he lifts one of her legs, changing the angle, making it ten times better for her. 

She practically hisses at him in a deep husky breath—“Fuck”—making both of them shiver in the warm water. His hands touch her in every secret place that only he knows from months of exploration and discovery eventually sending her over the edge in a string of ragged breaths and spastic shudders. He comes with her pressing his lips against hers hard, engulfing her quiet moans in deep kisses. 

An hour later, hand-in-hand in the car heading back to Los Angeles, Quinn hits the scan button on the radio until she hears a very familiar voice. 

“Oh my gosh!” She squeals and reaches for her phone. 

“ _Hello, you’ve reached Mercedes Jones. Please leave a message after the tone and I’ll call ya back!_ ” Her voicemail message plays. 

“Mercedes! Listen to this!” Quinn holds the phone to the radio speaker and turns up the volume for a moment. “You are a star! You’re on the radio! I love you! See you soon.”

……

**Wednesday, September 3, 2014**

She’s on edge. She has been ever since she got back to LA Monday evening. As soon as Puck left, she went back to wallowing in the mess that is her emotions. 

_Last night she’d tried so hard to just ignore the emotions. Quinn had always done her best escaping between the pages of a good book, whether it was during a particularly boring lesson of Mr. Schue’s or another bout of yelling from her father. But her escape plan was being foiled by a knock on her door._

_“Come in.” Mercedes opened the door slowly and peeks her head in. Quinn raised an eyebrow expectantly._

_“Quinn…” Mercedes hesitated before stepping all the way into the room. “I know you’re going through a hard time and I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. Whatever you need.”_

_“I’m fine, Mercedes.”_

_“I know you say that and you’re being strong, but I know this is hard for you.”_

_“Cedes…” Quinn interrupted her gently. “I know you’re trying to help, but really, I’m fine. I’m just trying to read.”_

_Mercedes took the stern look on Quinn’s face as her cue to leave. She frowned a little and shut the door behind her. Quinn sighed. It was weird. The funeral was less than a week ago and yet she feels fine. Well, not fine. Relieved maybe. She still couldn’t quite figure out what she’s feeling and she sure as hell didn’t want to deal with it. ___

__A quick knock on the door pulls her out of her thoughts.[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_business/set?id=121827941&lid=3594375) rolls her eyes immediately when she opens the front door for [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana/set?id=121823115&lid=3592039)._ _

__“Santana, what the hell are you wearing? You look like a stripper.” Quinn narrows her eyes at the Latina girl who had just strolled up in tiny shorts and stilettos._ _

__“Can it, baby mama. I just got done dancing; it was bring a partner day in Britt’s class. And I look so hot right now, but obviously I’m going to change, because unlike this homeless woodland elf creature look you’re constantly trying to pull off, I know what’s appropriate for a business meeting. Speaking of which, why are you even going?” She sneers right back, crossing her arms over her barely covered chest._ _

__“Frannie needed someone responsible to do this job.” Quinn sends her the iciest glare she could muster._ _

__Earning herself a dramatic eye roll from Santana, Quinn finds herself demanding that Santana change and fix her hair. She’s pulled back into a memory of her yelling at the Cheerios to fix their high ponies before classes. Clearly, she still had to monitor Santana so she didn’t make them all look like underdressed children._ _

__[Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_business/set?id=121828321&lid=3594375) ambles into the living room with her eyebrows raised. “What’s going on? I heard a lot of yelling.”_ _

__They could both still hear Santana muttering to herself in Spanish in the bathroom as she changed._ _

__“Nothing.” She snaps at Mercedes before turning to yell in the direction of the bathroom. “Hurry up Lopez. We’re going to be late.”_ _

__[Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_business/set?id=121828856&lid=3592039) storms out of the bathroom, admittedly looking considerably less stripper-like, with her best bitch face on. “Nobody needs you to be there, Fabitch.”_ _

__Mercedes’ eyes can’t get much wider as she follows Santana out the door. Quinn opens her mouth to snap back at Santana, but Mercedes is too fast._ _

__“Both of you need to chill, right now. I don’t really care what the issue is, but you need to drop it until after this meeting. Got it?”_ _

__Santana mutters something incoherent before climbing into the backseat of Mercedes’ car. Quinn just purses her lips together and gets in the passenger seat to glare out the window. The diva just sighs and turns the radio up._ _

__Quinn can feel her heart pounding harder out of anger. She doesn’t need this. She doesn’t need Santana to be a bitch right now. She’s got enough of her own stuff to deal with._ _

__She’s only filling in for Frannie because her overbearing sister decided to stay a whole extra week in Ohio with her mother. After the phone call she got last night, she learned that Frannie had made arrangements to get Judy into a very, very nice and very, very expensive rehabilitation center in LA. And really, it’s about damn time, but Quinn is not looking forward to her family drama being so close to her. She secretly wishes Frannie would move back to Ohio and leave her here in peace._ _

__Her job today is really easy since Frannie has already done most of the work. She’s just going to take notes on what her sister is missing and to basically let her know how it goes. Santana couldn’t do the job herself since the meeting is about both Santana and Mercedes as artists._ _

__Within a few minutes, Mercedes is pulling into the parking deck for Sony Records. She shoots both Quinn and Santana a look that says, “behave.”_ _

__Santana stops at the front desk and, in the most polite manner she’s ever seen from the girl, she asks for Tucker Avery. The receptionist smiles up at a very put-together looking Santana and picks up the phone. She then gestures for them to take the elevator on up._ _

__A man, probably in his late forties with salt and pepper hair, greets them in the lobby on the fifth floor of the building._ _

__“Mercedes, Santana. Lovely to see you both again.” He flashes them a smile before turning to Quinn._ _

__“Quinn Fabray. Filling in for my sister, Francesca Wilson.” She offers him a hand._ _

__He leads them back to a conference room and they all take a seat. Santana, still refusing to look Quinn’s way, pulls out a folder from her oversized bag. Quinn takes out a small notepad and Mercedes chuckles._ _

__“Looks like my girls, here, have the note-taking covered.” She jokes, making Tucker grin._ _

__“So we’ve gotten it all set up to release Whitney & Amy next week as a single on iTunes for their weekly free single. This is going to grab a lot of attention. People tend to check that, because who doesn’t want free music right? And you’re sure that’s the single you want?”_ _

__“Yes. I know you said it might be confusing and people will think that we’re a duo, but that’s okay with me. My girl deserves the attention. That song is dope.” Mercedes beams at Santana._ _

__Quinn paraphrases the exchange on her notepad when Santana speaks up._ _

__“Now I know of some artists, especially new artists, who go and do radio shows, releasing a single at the same time. They make their radio debut and so does the song. Is that something we could explore for Mercedes?”_ _

__“I was actually looking into getting something like that together if we could. We would need to work with Kelsey on that.”_ _

__“I actually…um…I’m looking for a new manager. Kelsey wasn’t a good fit. But I think I found someone who is a good fit. Her name is Brooke.” Mercedes fiddles with her fingers as she breaks the news._ _

__“Somehow I thought as much. Well, then we can just go through the record for the radio show. We’ll catch the new manager up later.” Tucker smiles._ _

__Santana interjects a few more times to work out and understand the logistics of going on the radio. Quinn just sits back and watches the whole thing play out. She’s genuinely impressed with Santana. She’s acting selflessly, not once mentioning getting herself on the radio, and really putting things together for Mercedes._ _

__Once the meeting is wrapped up they all pile back in Mercedes’ car to go home since both other girls have lunch plans. Quinn has a date with her textbooks since she missed some much school last week._ _

__“Santana, I—” Quinn starts._ _

__“Don’t.” Santana snaps and looks out the window._ _

__Once again Mercedes just cranks the radio to drown out the tension for the rest of the drive. Quinn leans her head back against the seat and sighs. She was actually going to apologize for being a bitch earlier, but no. If Sandbags wants to continue to be rude, then she won’t get an apology._ _

__No, she knows she’s just being ridiculous. She shouldn’t have snapped at Santana in the first place. Mercedes, Frannie, and Rachel all seem to have faith in her…_ _

__They pull into the driveway after an awkwardly tense car ride. Santana is out of the car before Mercedes even turns it off. Quinn shuffles to catch her before she speeds away in her own car._ _

__“Santana, wait.” She grabs the other girl by the wrist._ _

__She receives an angry scowl in return as Santana shakes her off. “No, I don’t think you understand how seriously I take this job, Q. You don’t think they don’t know that I don’t have a degree? I’m not a master of public relations. I don’t have any credentials other than what I bring to the table right here and now. Don’t belittle me just because you’ve been off at this fancy school. That doesn’t make you any better than me.”_ _

__With that she slams her car door shut and puts it in reverse, leaving Quinn with her mouth hanging open in the driveway._ _

__“I was just going to say sorry…” She mumbles to herself as Santana’s Jetta tears down the road._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now obviously I realize that this song is more of a romantic song, but the lyrics fit and I always loved it on the show.


	6. All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Samcedes and a little less Quinn now! Thanks for reading! I love feedback, so feel free to leave a comment!

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be all right_

……

_Fresh-faced pop diva, Mercedes Jones, spotted getting coffee with friends._

~

_Newcomer Mercedes Jones grabs dinner with hunky blond model._

~

_Young Broadway starlet Rachel Berry steps out to promote new series premiering this fall on Fox._

……

**Thursday, September 11, 2014**

Headlines about her friends jump out at her between the patriotic remembrance stories at the newsstand she passes by every time she heads to class. It’s weird to see their names on tabloids. These are the same girls she competed with in high school. And maybe she’s a little jealous of their success, that they seem to have acquired fairly easily, at least Rachel has. 

Walking towards her car [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn/set?id=121777031&lid=3592032) pulls her phone out of her bag and calls Brittany. 

“Hi Q!” The other girl chirps. 

“Hey Brittany. Are you home?”

“Yes, you should come over for dinner!” 

Quinn smiles. She has no idea how this girl is still so damn cheerful all the time. “That would be great, B. Is Santana home? She…uh…she won’t talk to me.”

“She’ll be home soon. Just come over. She’s not so mad anymore so she’ll probably talk to you if you’re nice.” Brittany reasons. 

“Okay, see you soon then.”

Four Janis Joplin songs later and Quinn is pulling her Honda into the Berrittana-Evans driveway after punching in the code to get into the gated neighborhood. Rachel thought far enough ahead—admittedly a little big-headed too—when she purchased the house realizing that she might become famous, and her dads are kind of crazy protective when it comes to her safety. Quinn’s still not sure how they just let her go to New York alone. 

Santana’s car is in the driveway so she must have beat Quinn home. 

She knocks on the front door and is greeted with a bear hug from [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany/set?id=121810091&lid=3592042) who is all legs in her short shorts. 

“Quinn! Hi! I’m making pasta because that’s really all I know how to make. Rachel will be home soon to make the sauce since she can’t have meat or cheese.” She rambles. 

“That sounds great, B. Is Santana here?”

“Yeah, she’s in our room. Go knock. I’ll be in here.” Brittany sends her a knowing look. 

She inhales sharply as she knocks on the guest bedroom door. Santana’s dark eyes peak out before she opens it fully and turns back to the room. Quinn looks around. Their room is the perfect blend of the two of them. It’s very baby blue, the light color—Brittany’s input—playing off the dark wood furniture that she knows is Santana’s style. It’s calming. 

“Hi.” She says awkwardly. 

Santana, in a Cheerios hoodie and tiny yoga shorts, just stares at her.

“S, I’m sorry. I was a total bitch last week. You’re actually really good at what you’re doing. I’m thoroughly impressed.”

She scoffs a little, but the ghost of a smile graces her features. “Yeah, you should be sorry bitch. But I guess I’m sorry too. I may have overreacted a tad.”

“I…you were right though. Going to school doesn’t make me any better than anyone else. I always thought it did…something my dear old dad instilled in me, I guess. But watching all of you doing all of these things while I’m sitting in class,” she sighs, “I don’t know, I guess I feel like I have to validate my choice sometimes. Even if it’s just for myself.”

Santana chuckles. “Well, you know that school didn’t exactly work out for me. I mean, hell, you’re the only one of us that’s managed to stay in school. Me, Britt, and Berry dropped out and Mercedes and Lips never even went. It’s pretty cool.” She gives a noncommittal shrug. 

“Thanks.” Quinn says softly.

“Speaking of dear old dad…” Santana starts; Quinn flashes her a warning glare. “Look, I know you and me don’t talk about feelings. We’re coldhearted bitches who are basically immune to all feelings, but I know it’s gotta suck.”

Quinn exhales sharply. “It does suck.”

“But I get it. I may not know what it feels like to have someone that close to me die, but I get the rejection and the mixed feelings…I know what it feels like when someone you love throws you out and makes you feel like you’re worthless.” Santana swallows hard and stares at the floor. Quinn knows this kind of emotion from Santana is rare. 

“It’s shit, you know? I can’t imagine that crazy old _murciélago_ dying. If she was actually going to take a trip to hell, it would have happened 47 jalapeños ago. But…I get it. She was amazing when I was a kid. She was my best friend in the world, despite being 150 _thousand_ years old.” She smiles down at her hands. “It’ll be devastating when she goes. Even if I haven’t spoken to her in a few years. Shit still sucks, you know?”

Quinn glances up at the Latina girl, nodding slightly. She knows exactly what she means. She was Daddy’s girl growing up, sitting on his shoulders for holiday parades and screaming for him to not let go when she first learned to ride a bike. 

“And I know our situations weren’t exactly the same. My abuela hates me because of who I am, and your dad got pissed about something that happened. But I can’t imagine her dying without ever making it right.”

Quinn lets out a shaky breath. She hasn’t actually told anyone about their whole exchange yet. “That’s what hurts the most. It’s worse because he didn’t yell or call me a disappointment, and he didn’t do the opposite and tell me that he loves me or even say sorry. He just…it was like he never knew me at all.”

“He’s an ass and he missed out on you being pretty fucking cool, you know?” 

She feels hot tears trail down her face and then Santana’s arms around her shoulders. They hold each other like that for a few moments until they both pull away to wipe their faces and let out short, awkward laughs. 

“Tell anyone about this conversation and I’ll hunt you down Fabray.”

“Right back at you Satan.” She narrows her eyes, but smiles. 

They both emerge from the bedroom to find Brittany and [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_25/set?id=123206981&lid=3592041), looking exhausted from a day of filming, in the kitchen. 

“Oh good. Did you finally do something about that awkward sexual tension?” Brittany chirps. 

“Brittany!” Quinn squeals in horror as Santana just chuckles. She really wants to wipe that smug look off of Santana’s face. Okay, yes, she slept with the only out lesbian she’s ever been friends with; and, yes, it was pretty much amazing. And she would probably even consider this threesome idea Brittany had thrown around a few times if Santana wasn’t so smug and if she wasn’t dating Puck, of course. 

Rachel shakes her head and kicks off her shoes. “Dinner is ready, you guys.”

The four of them sit down at the table that Rachel finally got from Ikea. Brittany starts rationing out pasta from the bowl in the middle of the table. They all dig in. Although Rachel isn’t one to cook very well and Brittany doesn’t like recipes, the pair make an excellent team and a delicious dish. 

“Mmm.” Santana groans approvingly. 

“So,” Rachel folds her hands diplomatically. “Jesse comes in tomorrow morning for his screen test with me.”

Santana stops mid-bite and stares at her. “And? Screw it up for him. Easy. Problem solved.”

“Santana, you know that I can’t do that! I have a reputation to uphold and the producers seem to really like him.”

“Okay, so then don’t screw it up. You’re kind of sending mixed signals, Rach. Do you actually not want him to get the part or are you just worried about him getting the part?” Quinn interrogates her. 

“I…if he is a good fit, then I want him to get the part. If he can make this show even better, then I want that.” She nods, still looking unsure. 

“So you’re actually just worried about how we might react to you being cordial with Jesse again.” Quinn states. “Or how he might make you feel.”

“That makes sense. He killed a lot of baby chickens.” Brittany says thoughtfully. 

“I don’t want anyone to be disappointed in me if we become friends again. And no, Quinn, while I don’t doubt the incredible chemistry we share, I know that it can never be more than just friendly between us.” Rachel nods again, this time with certainty. 

“Whatever Berry. Be friends with St. Jackass or don’t. Just don’t make my job harder while you’re doing it.” Santana practically growls through a bite of pasta.

“Rachel, you’re allowed to be friends with whomever you’d like to be friends with. Jesse was a jerk, but he’s also older than he was when he cracked an egg on your head. No one is going to be disappointed. Just watch out for yourself.” Quinn looks at her sincerely. It’s probably not a look that Rachel is accustomed to from Quinn. But today, Quinn feels like she needs to nice. She needs to be better than her father.

……

**Friday, September 12, 2014**

“Great news! We’ve filmed a second trailer for my show!” [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_beach/set?id=121799781&lid=3592237) says as she slips off her shoes next to the chair [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_beach/set?id=122229153&lid=3592237) is lounging in. She is the last one to arrive to their weekly pool party. Everyone else has been hanging out for a couple of hours.

“That’s awesome!” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_beach/set?id=124198730&lid=3592237) pumps a fist in the air. “When will it come on?”

“Sunday during a rerun of Bob’s Burgers.” She grins as she strips off the cover-up she was wearing. 

“Hold up. Is that a tattoo?” Santana lifts her sunglasses and squints at Rachel, who immediately slaps a hand to her ribcage. “That is a tattoo! Lady Hummel said you chickened out!”

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_beach/set?id=121811435&lid=3592237), [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_beach/set?id=123285019&lid=3592237), and [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_beach/set?id=123286467&lid=3592237) are all paying attention now. 

“I…I didn’t chicken out.” She sighs. “I just wasn’t ready to share it with anyone.”

“Well you know you have to share it now.” Mercedes raises her eyebrows, mirroring Quinn. 

“Sharing is caring.” Brittany smiles.

Rachel slowly moves her hand away from her side and fiddles with the hem of the dress she’s holding. Sam leans in closer to see what it says. The curvy font isn’t easy for him to read from far away. _Oh._ It says Finn. Sam chews on his oversized bottom lip and glances at Mercedes. The other girls are quiet. 

“It was really personal and felt really right at the time, and it still does, but I wasn’t ready to show Kurt.” Rachel says. 

“I like it.” Quinn offers quietly. “It’s subtle. It’s a really nice font and it’s in a good place.”

“It’s close to your heart.” Sam nods, rubbing his own left side.

“Don’t you wear your heart on your sleeve though?” Brittany scrunches up her nose and looks at Santana. 

“ _You_ do babe, but that’s just an expression…your actual heart is in your chest.” Santana murmurs to Brittany, taking one of Brittany’s hands and placing it on the left side of Brittany’s chest. “Feel it beating?”

Rachel pushes her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and dips a toe in the water. “Is it always going to be like this when someone mentions Finn?”

“What do you mean?” Mercedes asks.

“Everyone gets quiet. Everyone is afraid to say the wrong thing. Everyone still hurts.” Rachel turns back to the group, her eyebrows pulled tight. “It took me a while, and it’s still taking some time, but we’re allowed to have the lives we have. We’re supposed to be making something of ourselves. Everyone gets quiet because I know we’re all thinking the same thing: Finn should be here. Or at least, he should be somewhere, living his life too. But he’s not. But he’d want all of us to be moving on, to be happy, and to be the successful.”

Sam smiles at her. “You’re right. I mean, it’s still hard to think about, but I think after we did Nationals last year, it was kind of like closure, you know. Like when Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader have their last scene together before Vader dies and he tells Luke that he already saved him—‘Now go, my son, leave me…No, you’re coming with me. I’ll not leave you here. I’ve got to save you…You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me.’—you know, when he takes off Darth Vader’s mask?” He’s been working on James Earl Jones and Mark Hamill impressions, and he’d hate to toot his own horn, but they’re pretty spot on. His mouth hangs open in a grin as he looks at the girls expectantly. They’ve got to have seen that scene. It’s like legendary. 

Mercedes is the first to start chuckling. “Boy, you are insane. Lucky, I love you.”

“What?! Oh come on! You’ve seen Return of the Jedi!” Sam flails his arms around wildly. 

Santana snorts. “Now I get why you keep him around. He’s great for a laugh.” She looks at Mercedes. 

Quinn and Rachel dissolve into giggles and Sam just shakes his head. He turns around quickly and walks a few paces away, before turning and bolting into the pool, in a full-on cannonball. All five girls shriek and start yelling at him about various things getting wet, but it’s all good-natured. Because Rachel’s right, Finn would want them to have the time of their lives, and he’d definitely approve of splashing the girls.

.……

That night after showers Sam’s resting his lips on Mercedes’ shoulder where they’re lying side by side on their stomachs as she shows him some random person she met on her Facebook.

She giggles. “Sammy, I can’t really pay attention to what I’m scrolling through with those lips tickling my neck every two seconds.”

She shuts the laptop and moves it to the floor so it doesn’t get kicked off the bed, then rolls over so that Sam’s hovering above her. He gently leans down to kiss her lips. She meets him halfway and lets out a content sigh. 

“Boy, as much as I’d love to stay, I need to get going. I told Quinn I’d be home tonight and we agreed that we wouldn’t spend every single night together.”

“But Cedes…” Sam whines. He really wants to do like Santana said and maybe tease her a little bit. He obviously respects her decision but she never said anything about doing _other things_. 

And he can tell it is getting harder for her, no pun intended. A couple of nights ago her hand actually grazed his crotch, not necessarily touching or grabbing anything, but the graze was completely intentional. Or so he thinks. She’s also not been swatting his hand away when it happens to graze her in certain places. The heavy breathing and rolling of hips speaks for itself really. 

“I’m sorry baby.” She whines right back at him. “But I have to go. I have an early meeting about I Heart Radio and Wendy Williams then I’ll come back over so we can hang out and watch Orange is the New Black, deal?”

He pouts but then smiles. “Deal. I can’t wait to see the Valentine’s episode. I keep seeing spoilery gifs and Santana keeps mentioning Poussey and I just really want to watch it!”

Mercedes chuckles and quiets him with another kiss. “We’ll watch it tomorrow! I love you.”

“I love you too.” He grins and stands to walk her to the gate.

……

_Mercedes Jones spotted leaving the Sony Records Office [PHOTO]._

……

**Saturday, September 13, 2014**

He paces back and forth in his room. He knows he probably should have just closed the window, but the minute he saw the chat box open with messages from Shane Tinsley, Mercedes’ football playing ex-boyfriend, he couldn’t look away. 

Mercedes had left Facebook open and logged into her name when Sam opened his computer earlier this morning. He immediately spotted the chat box and clammed up. Maybe it was innocent. After all, Sam hung around with three of his ex-girlfriends all the time and Mercedes was never jealous. At least, not to Sam’s knowledge. Then again, she doesn’t get jealous the way that he does. He nearly went off on one of her dancers for putting a hand on her waist during a rehearsal. He never said his jealousy was a good thing. 

But Shane? That’s a whole other kind of jealousy. Sam had been rejected because of Shane. Mercedes had chosen Shane over him and still to this day, it stings. And what’s worse? Mercedes wasn’t ever a cheater until Sam kissed her and she cheated on Shane with him. Who’s to say that she wouldn’t do the same again but this time cheat on Sam with Shane? 

[Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_40/set?id=123951215&lid=3592037) sits down on the bed. His head feels like it’s spinning and they haven’t even talked yet. He glances out the window when he hears a car door slam. 

“Sam, is this a bedroom or did a tornado just come through here?” [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_20/set?id=122008134&lid=3592036) chuckles good-naturedly when she walks in Sam’s pool house bedroom. She glances around the floor at the various articles of clothing, magazines, and the empty cup and bowl on the nightstand, then back up at him. “Hey, are you okay?”

“So you left your Facebook open on my computer yesterday.” Sam says simply, his eyes flickering to hers and then away again. 

“And…?”

He swivels his computer around so she can see the open conversation between herself and Shane Tinsley. 

**Shane Tinsley:** _Hey baby, you sound real good on your new record girl. I’m proud of you._

 **Mercedes Jones:** _Aw boo, thank you! So good to hear from you. How have you been?_

It goes on. They exchange numbers after he tells her he transferred from Ohio State to USC at Los Angeles to play for the Trojans instead. They even go as far to make plans to meet up for coffee to catch up. 

Sam just watches her as she puts together the pieces.

“Sam…you know this doesn’t mean anything, right?”

“Of course it means something!” He throws his hands up and rests them behind his head in frustration. “He called you baby, and…and you called him boo!”

“That’s just the way he talks.”

“I should be the only person calling you baby, unless it’s one of your parents or I don’t know, Randy Jackson.” His voice sounds small and unsure. 

She lets out a frustrated sigh and then starts talking very fast. “Sam, are you jealous? Because I really don’t think it’s all that fair for you to get to be jealous over this. Kind of like how you’re jealous of my male backup dancers. Your job is literally being half-naked with beautiful, skinny women who would probably do you in a heartbeat.”

His mouth falls open in anger and he raises his voice. “It always comes back to this doesn’t it? First I’m an irresponsible slob who can’t take care of a dog or clean up his room—”

“Where did that even come from?!” She interjects.

“And now I’m a man-whore who only thinks about having sex.”

“Well you did end up making out with one of those models.” She spits out at him, crossing her arms defensively.

It’s like stabbing pain through his chest. He actually recoils from her words. “I didn’t ask for that. She was like a she-model predator crazy person. And I told you immediately! I told you because I hated myself for what someone else did to me! She violated me! You even said so yourself and so did Blaine.” 

“Yeah, well maybe you should have just gone with it.” Mercedes counters, looking fierce.

“Why don’t you just go date your big fancy football playing ex-boyfriend?” He narrows his eyes at her.

“Fine, go find some skinny ass bitch. I’m sure you’ll be a lot happier with someone who’ll put out.” And with that she storms out. 

“Ugh!” He growls at nothing in particular, bringing both fists up to the sides of his head. He flops back down on the bed as he hears her car crank and pull out of the driveway. She’s gone. 

It’s weird because it’s not their first fight, but it is their first petty fight. The others had all been about responsibility or sex, even though that wasn’t really a fight. Or even the fight they’d had when she wouldn’t date him because he’s white. That was dumb, but not petty like this. The others had all been discussions that they’d talked through together.

He fumbles with his phone for a second before tapping Nightbird in his contact list.

“Sam! Hi!” Blaine answers in his most cheerful voice, which does actually make Sam feel a little better. 

“Hey man.” 

“Hey, what’s up? You sound down.”

Sam sighs. “Mercedes and I got into a fight. It was so stupid and I’m pretty sure it’s all my fault but she said really mean things too…”

“Well, what happened?”

“You remember Shane? Huge black guy that played football at McKinley and then went to Ohio State?”

“Yeah, he was dating Mercedes before you came back to town…it’s about him, I presume?” Blaine asks knowingly. 

“Yeah. He moved to LA so he’s here and they’re making plans to catch up…how do you not get jealous dude? I just get so worked up when other guys even look at her.” Sam’s voice grows louder out of agitation. 

“Sam, you’ve got to figure out how to control it because I’ve already seen Mercedes in the tabloids and rumors will be spread. She’s going to be adored and fawned over by tons of guys the more fame she gets.” Blaine says.

“Yeah but it’s different when they’re guys that she doesn’t even know. She doesn’t care about them. But Shane…she cheated on Shane with me. What if she decides to cheat on me with Shane? Like pay back?”

Blaine sighs. “Sam, come on, you know she wouldn’t do that. She loves you so much. You don’t just cheat to get back at someone, I should know…” He trails off. 

“Dude, we’ve been over this a million times. You’re not a bad guy. You just screwed up once.” Sam counters. He still has to remind Blaine that he deserves good things sometimes. Cheating on Kurt was probably one of the worst things Blaine’s ever done to himself, much less Kurt. 

“I know, I know. Thanks, Sam.” He says quietly. “Mercedes isn’t going to just run off. She’s invested in your relationship. I would know about that too. Kurt tells me all about their Skype dates.”

“Really? What does she say?”

“That she loves you and trusts you. And you need to work on trusting her too. The two of you have one of the most solid and healthy relationships I’ve ever seen. Don’t let something as silly as you being jealous of an old fling, and I say fling because they only dated for a couple months, break you guys up.”

Sam exhales through pursed lips. “You’re right. Thanks dude. I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Blond Chameleon. But you’re definitely coming back here for Thanksgiving right?”

“Duh! I wouldn’t miss it for anything. We promised six months!” Sam grins. 

He can hear Blaine smiling too. “We sure did. Let me know how things turn out with Mercedes.”

“‘Roger, Roger.’” Sam pauses and makes a static noise. “‘What’s our vector, Victor?’”

“‘Tower’s radio clearance, over!’” Blaine doesn’t miss a beat quoting Airplane!.

“‘That’s Clarence Oveur, over.’”

“‘Over.’”

“‘Roger.’” Sam changes his voice with every new character.

“‘Huh?’” 

“‘Roger, over.’” 

“‘What?’” Blaine says in a funny voice.

“‘Huh?’”

“‘Who?’” Blaine finishes the exchange as they both chuckle. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Sam sighs again. “I’ll let you know how it goes. Talk to you later. Love you, man!”

“Good luck. Love you too, Sam.” Blaine says with a small chuckle and hangs up. 

After a quick text conversation with Quinn, he grabs his guitar and pulls up the lyrics to a song. What better way to say sorry than with a song? He was in the Glee club after all.

……

**Sunday, September 14, 2014**

He gets up extra early the next morning to get ready for church. He buttons up his shirt and even uses a little product to make his hair lay down nicely. Even since he’d gotten his hair cut in New York, he’s been pretty good about keeping it shorter so he doesn’t look like a “dirty hippie.” He narrows his eyes at the thought of that particular criticism. He liked his long hair, but it wasn’t working for his modeling gigs. 

[Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_44/set?id=123958493&lid=3592037) grabs his guitar and hops in Sandy to pick the girls up. He drums his fingers along to a Foghat classic on his steering wheel to pass the time. Early Sunday morning LA traffic is very light so it only takes about ten minutes to get to the Quinncedes house. He shuts the door lightly and shoots Quinn a text when he arrives to let her know he’s here. 

Blinking sleepily in the early morning sunlight, she props the door open to let him pass. 

“I don’t think she’s up yet.”

“Good. Thanks Quinn.”

Quinn just grunts something unintelligible and retreats back to her bedroom. Sam’s never seen her room before. He just knows that Mercedes’ is bigger.

He taps lightly on the door, not wanting to walk in her changing or anything if she is up. When he doesn’t get an answer, he pokes his head in. 

“Cedes…?” He calls out quietly.

She’s still curled under a very fluffy royal blue down comforter, surrounded by blue and white patterned pillows. He watches for a moment as her chest rises and falls softly. Her face is calm, beautiful. 

They haven’t actually spoken since their fight yesterday and he’s a little afraid she might kick him out. But that’s not the way they do things. Blaine was right to say that Sam and Mercedes have a very healthy relationship, because out of all of their friends, they seem to communicate the best. Mostly because Sam is persistent and doesn’t do well to sit idly by if something is bugging him. And Mercedes has always been very articulate, though she has faced problems with letting people walk all over her. 

She’s gotten better at standing her ground, as evidenced in their stupid fight yesterday. But Sam isn’t the kind of guy to take advantage of her overly accommodating nature. They’re usually very kind to one another. They love and respect each other and that’s why they have a healthy relationship, Sam thinks. 

He leans his guitar against the door as he shuts it and gently sits on the edge of Mercedes’ bed. 

“Babe…?” He lightly shakes one of her shoulders. 

She groans and blinks up at him, looking very tired. A frown settles over her features and she looks away. 

Ouch. He expected as much. Really he doesn’t even know whose fault the fight was, probably both of theirs but he wants to fix it. 

“I came to say I’m sorry.” He starts before moving to grab his guitar. He might be borrowing from Blaine, but the song suits Mercedes way better than Kurt. Because really, Kurt does not have curves.

“You’re going to sing to me?” She sits up a little more eyeing him and the guitar. Usually it’s her doing the singing for him. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll sing softly.” He gives her a lopsided grin, noticing her bleary expression. It is kind of early. 

He sits in her desk chair, faces her, and starts to strum lightly to John Legend’s All of Me. The song, Sam thinks, is ridiculously overplayed and not even kind of right for his voice, but Mercedes loves it and he loves the lyrics. 

_'Cause all of me_  
 _Loves all of you_  
 _Love your curves and all your edges_  
 _All your perfect imperfections_  
 _Give your all to me_  
 _I'll give my all to you_  
 _You're my end and my beginning_  
 _Even when I lose I'm winning_  
 _'Cause I give you all of me_  
 _And you give me all of you, oh_

Her features soften as he continues. The original piano version and the very melodic tones of John Legends voice are beautiful, but Sam manages to make it his own. His fingers dance over the guitar strings, strumming and plucking them into submission. 

They haven’t necessarily even given each other all of themselves, but Sam believes it’ll happen one day. And even after the conversation he had with Santana about things moving faster, he doesn’t care how soon it happens as long as he’s with Mercedes. 

When he finishes he sits his guitar back down on the floor and takes a deep breath. “Mercedes, I’m sorry. I trust you and I just…I was stupid to act like that. I guess it just bugs me because it’s Shane and you kind of blew me off for him before…”

She watches as he nervously shifts from one foot to the other and stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

“Sam, I love you. And I guess I get why you might not like him calling me baby, but it doesn’t mean anything. I love you, not anyone else. And you can trust me.” She says finally.

He lets out a chest-full of air. “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

“I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I said that thing about that crazy cougar model lady. That wasn’t fair. I know that wasn’t your fault.” She gestures for him to sit down on the bed. 

“You know I don’t look at any of those other models the way I look at you. Sure, they’re like smokin’ hot, but not nearly as gorgeous as you are to me.”

She chuckles and reaches out for his hand. They lace their fingers together and sit quietly for a moment. 

“This fight was really dumb.” She finally says, letting out a sigh. 

He grins. “It really was. I love you and I want the whole world to know it. I just…I guess I get crazy jealous because I don’t want anyone else to have you.”

“I’m all yours boo.” She leans forward to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. “Now, if you really want to make it up to me, you can go whip me up something good for breakfast like a good househusband while I get ready for church.” 

He laughs as she waves him off. He knows she’s joking, but he’s happy to oblige. “Eggs and bacon?”

“Yum.” She winks and he struts out of the room. 

He decides to be an extra sweet househusband and knocks lightly on Quinn’s door. After a few seconds, she pulls it open, her hair looking crazy half-up and only one eye lined with eyeliner. 

“Want some breakfast?” He grins at her, raising his eyebrows at her appearance. 

“That would be very nice, thank you.” She says in a soft voice. 

A little while later, the threesome sits down at the white kitchen table, each with a plate full of eggs and extra bacon for Quinn. 

“This is good. Thanks Sam.” [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_27/set?id=122232703&lid=3592032) says, crunching on a strip of bacon. 

“Very. You’re the best babe.” [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_12/set?id=121823329&lid=3592036) smiles.

After dumping their dishes in the sink with some soapy water for later, they all pile in Sam’s Jeep and head to church feeling significantly better than before.

……

_Mercedes Jones, hunky blond model, and a friend attend a Sunday service at Immanuel Presbyterian._

~

_Hollywood newcomer, Rachel Berry, spotted with rumored costar Jesse St. James Sunday morning outside Paramount Studios._


	7. Human Nature

_Reaching out_  
 _To touch a stranger_  
 _Electric eyes are everywhere_  
 _See that girl?_  
 _She knows I'm watching_  
 _She likes the way I stare_

……

_Catch new pop sensation Mercedes Jones live on iHeartRadio with Ryan Seacrest this Wednesday morning with her latest single: Hell to the No._

~

_Wendy Williams Show Guest Lineup:_  
 __  
 **Friday, September 19**

• _Mercedes Jones_

~

_Exclusive interview with Fox newcomer and Broadway beauty Rachel Berry promoting her new show coming this October on Fox._

……

**Thursday, September 18, 2014**

Since their ridiculous “fight,” if you’d even call it that, they’ve been great. Mercedes even met up with Shane for coffee and Sam smiled and nodded when she told him about it. He’s working hard on really trusting her, and he does trust her, but sometimes he needs a little reminder of that. 

Mercedes did well and told Shane first off that she’s with Sam so that there was no confusion. Shane just smiled and chuckled, saying he had been dating a girl named Alicia for a year now. It was just friends catching up. This, of course, made Sam feel a lot better. He’d always liked Shane when they were on the team together. Really the only qualms he’d had was the fact that he used to date Mercedes. 

But now he’s sitting in the front row at the Wendy Williams Show cheering louder than anyone else in the room as she introduces his girl. 

“Today’s guest is a small town girl turned pop diva sensation overnight. She’s got a brand new debut album out now called Park and Bark. It is absolutely fantastic, so full of raw talent. Please welcome to our show, Miss Mercedes Jones!” Wendy, or Ms. Williams—Sam isn’t sure which he should call her—stands and claps as [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes/set?id=121788296&lid=3592036) walks tall, wiggling her fingers at the audience members who are on their feet cheering her on. 

[Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_25/set?id=122315932&lid=3592037) can hardly contain himself as he bounces around a little next to her new manager, Brooke, and [Kurt](http://www.polyvore.com/la_kurt/set?id=126465769&lid=3593669) and [Blaine](http://www.polyvore.com/la_blaine/set?id=123952781&lid=3593669), who were both able to score tickets last minute.

Mercedes greets Wendy over the cheers of the audience and takes her seat on the purple couch. 

“Miss Jones, so happy to have you here!”

“I’m so excited to be here!” She squeals as she takes in the still applauding audience with a dazzling grin.

Sam squeezes Blaine’s wrist and bounces on his toes as people start to take their seats. Blaine just grins up at him and pulls him to a seated position. 

“Now, you’ve just released your very first album, congratulations!” She says as the crowd erupts again in applause. 

“Thank you so much!” Mercedes is awestruck by the attention. 

“Tell me about your journey. How did you end up coming from a small town in Ohio to releasing your first album?”

“This journey has been incredible. I…it’s actually a funny story. I had a record deal that fell through, but I actually had the physical copies of the first album and I ended up selling them out of the trunk of my car.” She pauses and laughs. “Business was not booming.”

“I wouldn’t imagine so! But now you’re here with your deal with Sony?”

“Yes, a sweet woman bought my album, mostly because she probably felt sorry for me, and it, somehow, ended up in the right hands. So now I’m doing a little bit of writing for Sony as well as pushing my own music out.” Mercedes says with another grin. 

“That is incredible. You must be so proud.” Wendy presses on. 

“I am. You know, it’s hard not to be with this kind of response to my music, but I have to stay humble too. I couldn’t have done it without the support of my amazing family and friends.”

“And boyfriend? I’ve seen a couple of pictures of you and a particularly handsome model friend.” Wendy grins wickedly.

Mercedes smiles bashfully. “Yes, my boyfriend is my number one fan, aside from my parents and my brother. He’s amazing.”

Sam’s chest swells with adoration for this girl and Blaine nudges him in the side. 

“He’s here now, right?” Wendy asks and scans the crowd. 

Mercedes giggles and points him out. A camera immediately zooms in front of him and he finds himself waving. Luckily, the camera moves away again and focuses on the real star. 

He rests his forearms on his knees and lets the girl before him completely captivate him. Within minutes she has the crowd eating out of the palm of her hand, telling funny anecdotes from high school and the inception of Hell to the No. Before long she’s up on the stage belting it out. 

Sam is on his feet cheering before the song ends with Kurt and Blaine hollering just as loud. Maybe it’s overkill to keep saying that he’s proud of her, but the look on her face says it all. She has everything she ever wanted and he was there every step of the way, well most of it anyway. He saw the struggles and the tears that came with fighting back against managers who didn’t respect her enough. He saw the cheering at midnight when the first single dropped and then again when the album was released. She deserves this!

He couldn’t be more proud of her if he tried and he wants her to know that.

……

The downside of taking a whirlwind trip to New York just for the day is the limited amount of time to visit with friends. Luckily they have just enough time to squeeze in a bite to eat before they fly back to LA.

“I wish Artie could have made it!” Sam frowns a little over the last bite of his grilled chicken sandwich. 

“I know. It would have been nice to see him.” Mercedes echoes the sentiment. Really Sam missed his video game pal and his bro. They had spent a lot of time together when they both moved to New York. Sam just really misses having guy friends around to hang out with. Not that he doesn’t love all of the ladies in his life, but sometimes he just needs his bros. 

Brooke steps aside to the let the four friends hug each other goodbye when they’re back out on the street. Once again, Sam holds onto Blaine tightly and doesn’t want to let go, but he knows he has to. Having friends on the opposite coast is hard. 

Mercedes and Kurt lace their fingers together and speak quietly for a few moments so Sam takes the time to basically beg Blaine to come to LA soon. He barely notices how Mercedes and Kurt keep glancing at him.

“Come on, dude. June Dollywolly has turned you into a big star. People keep staring at you and Cedes”—he glances around—“It’s kind of weird actually. But you can totally afford to hop on over to the 90210. And you can totally crash in my pool house. It’s roomy and—”

Blaine cuts him off with a hand to his chest and a smile. “Sam, calm down. I was planning on visiting for fall break. I know that’s still a couple weeks away, but I’ve already made arrangements with Cooper and my parents. I’ll be there.”

“Yes!” Sam punches a fist in the air and scoops his shorter friend up into another hug. 

“Come on, Sam. We have to go.” Mercedes calls.

“ _Hasta la vista, baby._ ” Sam wiggles his eyebrows at Blaine, doing his best Arnold impression. He moves to give his surrogate brother a quick hug. “Later Kurt.”

“Bye Sam. Safe travels!”

Mercedes tangles her fingers with his and they take off after Brooke down the busy New York street. They’re recognized a couple of times by fans and Mercedes graciously smiles and waves. 

But it’s nothing like the recognition she gets when they get off the plane at LAX. Someone snaps a picture of them first thing and Sam is 100% sure that his mouth is open and he looks like an idiot. 

Brooke waves goodbye to the pair of them and takes off in search of her car. 

“This is insane.” Mercedes leans into him as they walk out of the front doors towards Santana’s Jetta. 

“It really is.” His eyes are huge as he stares around at people who want to say hi to the upcoming pop star. 

“Aretha. Trouty.” [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana/set?id=121788811&lid=3592039) greets them as they shut the car doors behind them. “What time does Wendy come on?”

“11 tomorrow morning and then again at 2.” Mercedes yawns. They just had brunch with Blaine and Kurt at 11 in New York and even after a five-hour flight, it’s still only 2 in LA, but it feels like close to midnight. “Thanks for picking us up.”

“Sure, sure. Only because our single is doing ah-mazing on iTunes. Someone snapped my picture yesterday.” Santana waves a hand in the air. 

“You should have seen the people in the airport trying to get pictures when we landed.” Sam shakes his head. “So weird.”

“Yeah, and they recognize you now too. I hope you don’t mind that!” Mercedes twists in her seat and grins at her boyfriend. He grins back. He could never mind getting recognized as her boyfriend.

……

_Mercedes Jones spotted with rumored boyfriend, Sam Evans, at LAX yesterday afternoon [PHOTO]._

……

**Friday, September 19, 2014**

Unfortunately, none of their little friend group can make it to catch Wendy at 11 so they all plan on starting their pool party early so they can watch the second show at 2. 

Sam is at a shoot for another perfume ad that’s just wrapping up. He still has time for lunch before he heads home. 

He pulls a t-shirt over his head and laces his Converses to head out. 

“Excuse me, Sam, is it?” A very well dressed woman approaches him on his way out of the door. 

“Um, yes. Sam Evans.” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_21/set?id=122232229&lid=3592037) holds a hand out for the woman. Instead of her hand, she thrusts a business card into his. 

“Patricia Greenwood. I’m a scout for Ford Models. I’ve seen you a few times now and I’m very interested. You seem to be very professional, always on time, and you’ve got a great face, and to be honest, we’ve seen your name around in other places too.”

Mercedes’ publicity is the only other place his name has been, that and probably on some show choir blogs, but he doubts they’re scouting from those. 

“Hi, wow. This is super cool.” He looks down at the card between his fingers. Seems legit.

“Yes, super cool.” She responds in a bored tone. “I’d like you to come to our office this afternoon if you can. Bring a portfolio.”

“Can I just go there now? I’m free.” Sam scrambles. He does not want to miss Mercedes’ show, but he also knows that this is an agency that literally every model wants to work for. 

“Sure.” She points out the address of the business card. 

Okay, so no time for lunch. After typing in the address of the GPS on his phone, and double-checking that it is actually home of Ford Models and not some sketchy place, he hops in his Jeep and peels out of the parking space. Within a few minutes, he’s pulling into another spot in front of a very intimidating looking building, but not any taller than the buildings in New York.

He smoothes his hair, which is still gelled from his shoot earlier and glances down at his outfit. He’s not exactly dressed for a fancy professional meeting, but this will have to do. 

After a quick introduction and explanation at the front desk, he’s directed into a smaller office on a higher floor. He holds his breath as a second pretty blonde receptionist leads the way inside. 

“Um, hi. Sam Evans. I met one of your scouts earlier today, um Patricia?” Sam says awkwardly. 

“Yes, Sam, come in and take a seat. I’m Marcus Truman.” He gestures towards one of the chairs in front of his desk. 

Immediately the older man starts chattering away about contracts and the agency and Sam’s head is swimming. Of course, he wants this, but it’s all happening really fast. He’s only been living in LA for a month or two and he’s just gotten comfortable with the agency he’s working with now. But the opportunity is amazing. It’s what pretty much every model dreams of. Editorials and runway shows. He’d even be going to New York for fashion week. 

His brain feels a little like mush with all of the terminology this man is throwing around. He’s not stupid. He just needs things explained to him in simplified terms. 

“Okay, sorry I don’t mean to interrupt, but could you slow down? What exactly does this mean?” Sam finally manages. 

Marcus looks up from Sam’s portfolio and clasps his hands together on his desk. 

“Well Sam, simply put, we want you to represent Ford Models. You photograph incredibly well. We’ve seen some of your work from your time in New York and this portfolio speaks volumes. You’re versatile and yet still relatable, you could do editorial or commercial.” He slides a thick stack of papers across the desk to Sam’s hands. “We’re offering you a permanent contract with Ford.”

“Could I have some time to look over this?” His eyes grow wide at the sheer number of tiny words on the front page. It’s a lot of fine print.

“Absolutely. Give me a call in the next couple of days and let me know what you decide.” Marcus smiles and moves to stand, indicating that the meeting is over. 

Sam makes his way back down to his Jeep and pulls out his phone. After a ring, Quinn picks up. 

“Hello?”

“Hey. Quick question. Isn’t Frannie’s husband a lawyer?” 

“He is. Why?” She says, her tone icy. “Are you in trouble? Because I am team Mercedes all the way and I will not hesitate to cut you off.”

“No, no nothing like that.” _But wow, jeez thanks for the vote of confidence Quinn._ “I got a contract for Ford Models offering me a spot in their agency and it’s full of a ton of legal words and crap and I have no idea what I’m signing up for. I need someone who can read it.”

She’s quick to answer this time, her personality doing a complete 180. He’s not entirely unfamiliar with this phenomenon of hers. “Sam, that’s amazing! Ford is a big name in the modeling industry.”

He can feel the corners of his lips being pulled up into a grin. “Thanks. I know it is, but I just don’t want to get roped into something crazy. Like I kinda got the feeling that Ms. Bitch-ette in New York was a little crazy.”

“Hold on, I’ll get Cal’s number. I’m sure he’d be cool with helping you out.” She says and then rattles off a phone number. 

“Thanks Q. I appreciate it.”

“No problem. See you soon.”

They disconnect and Sam quickly taps out the next phone number. Cal answers immediately and is surprisingly quick to volunteer his time to a 19 year old that he’s never met, saying something about it being the Christian thing to do. They agree to meet tomorrow morning to discuss the details so Sam can get back to Mr. Truman by Monday. 

“Wow.” He breaths when he finally pulls out of the parking lot to head back home.

……

Seeing his bewildered face on camera drew chuckles out of everyone who piled up together on Rachel’s couch to watch The Wendy Williams show, but it was really Mercedes who was the star.

All of their friends cheered when she was announced and again when she sang her song. Sam just watched them, beaming. 

But a very freak summer rain shower drove them all their separate ways soon after that. Quinn hung around because Brittany had roped her into a sleepover with her and Santana—with a promise of no sweet lady kisses while she’s in the room; Rachel had a small cast get-together to welcome Jesse St. James to the show and to mingle with the crew. So, Sam and Mercedes battled the light rain back to her house. 

“Whew, this is no good for my hair.” [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes/set?id=121749741&lid=3592036) shivers as she walks through the front door. 

“I feel like a wet dog.” Sam throws his head to the side slinging water on the floor, making Mercedes chuckle. 

They huddle together in front of the window and watch the rain fall down. They still have a couple of hours of daylight, but the sky is dark with angry clouds today. 

“I love the rain. It like never happens here.” Sam muses. 

“Mmm.” Mercedes hums happily, leaning her head into Sam’s arm. 

“Oh, so I might have news.” He turns quickly to face her. 

“Good news?”

“Yes, maybe. I’m going to meet up with Cal tomorrow to figure it all out, but I got offered a contract with Ford Models today.”

“Oh my gosh, Sam! That’s incredible! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Mercedes’ clutches his upper arms tightly. 

“It was your time.” He rolls his eyes playfully. “You can’t make me interrupt watching my girl and watching all of our friends fuss over how amazing you are.”

“You’re too good to me, boy.” She leans up and kisses him lightly. “And I’m so proud of you.” 

“Well, it doesn’t stop there. Since Quinn is out, we have the house to ourselves and that means I am making you dinner.” Sam grins. 

Before she can protest, Sam escapes to the kitchen and starts throwing together things for a salad and a lemon chicken dish. Sure, he likes a big bowl of cereal late at night sometimes but all in all, he’s still pretty healthy. He dances around the kitchen, using his whole body to block Mercedes from sneaking in to help, which results in a full on wrestling match involving a grand chase around the house and lots of tickling. 

“Sam!” She squeals as he pins her down on the couch, his fingers grazing her sides. He answers her with a deep kiss, making her relax instantly. When he starts to pull away she pulls him back down, leaving them both breathless. 

“Is that chicken ready yet?” She finally says, sounding a little out of breath. 

He grins and moves so that his arms are no longer bracketing her head. “Yes, my lady. Your dinner awaits.” He dons a British accent. 

Over dinner they discuss the show and his latest modeling development. They have a lot to be thankful for and a lot to be proud of between the two of them. 

“You know if we keep it up, we’re going to be a Hollywood ‘it’ couple.” Mercedes smiles over a bite of lemon chicken. 

“The scout did mention that she’d seen me in the tabloids and stuff with you…” Sam says thoughtfully. “You think they only offered it to me because I’m with you?”

“Of course not. I’m not a huge star, not yet.” She smirks, but then sobers again. “You’re talented and they can see that clearly. And babe, come on, that body took work. You’re clearly dedicated, probably too much some times.”

Sam reflects on some of his bad habits regarding his health. He isn’t nearly as bad as he used to be about working out nonstop, multiple times a day usually, and eating next to nothing other than very lean proteins to build muscle. Luckily, he’d found friends that encouraged him to relax a little bit. Mostly Blaine, but since he and Mercedes had gotten back together last year, she’s been more than supportive. He still works out a lot because it is essential for his profession, but his workouts are fun. He only goes to the gym a few times a week. Other days he jogs or takes a hike if he can find a hiking buddy. 

“Thanks.” He smiles bashfully. “You can shower first and I’ll clean up this.”

“You’re the best.” Her gaze lingers for a few moments before she heads to her room. 

Less than an hour later Sam’s stepping out of the shower, toweling off his hair. It sticks up in all sorts of crazy ways and he slips on a pair of lounge pants that may or may not have been Blaine’s in a previous life. They’re a little tight. Oh well. He strolls out of Mercedes’ room to find her sitting at the piano, lightly tapping out a funky melody. 

“Sit down. I want to sing for you.” She says, when she sees him.

Sam does as he’s told and perches on the back of the couch so he’s facing her.

“Now, this isn’t a Mercedes Jones original,” she says, making Sam smile, “but it’s special.”

He nods and just watches her as she lets her finger slowly bang out the mellow chords. She starts singing an acoustic version of Sam Smith’s Latch, compensating for the string parts with piano chords. 

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_  
 _You, you enchant me even when you're not around_  
 _If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_  
 _I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

_I feel we're close enough_  
 _Could I lock in your love?_  
 _I feel we’re close enough_  
 _Could I lock in your love?_

_Now I’ve got you in my space_  
 _I won’t let go of you_  
 _Got you shackled in my embrace_  
 _I’m latching on to you_

He loves everything about this girl and he’s spent years now trying to prove it to her, trying to win her back in one way or another, but now that she’s singing to him…yeah, feeling wanted is nice. 

_I’m so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_  
 _Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_  
 _How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_  
 _What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?_

Her eyes bore into his as she pours herself into the chorus again. It’s a slow melodic version of the Disclosure song and he feels every word reverberate in his chest. He joins her on the piano bench before the song ends and chases her last note with a kiss. 

“Do you understand what I’m trying to say?” She asks when he pulls away.

His mouth falls open and he shakes his head no, feeling a little dumb. She just kisses him again, hard.

He’s not the most perceptive person in the world, but he can feel something change. The way her eyes rake over his body, full of so much love and passion and something new. 

She stands and pulls him to her bedroom, shutting the door even though they’re home alone. 

Her lips on his immediately and she’s pushing him down on the bed. They’re bodies are pressed together and Mercedes’ tongue dances with his. Sam reacts purely on instinct and rolls his body up into hers before pulling back in slight confusion. Their make out sessions had gotten a little more hot and heavy lately but this is new. 

“What…?” He starts, feeling his tight pants get tighter. 

“Sam…I…I think I’m ready.” She bites her lips in the sexiest way possible. It takes a minute for his head to catch up to what she says. 

“You think you’re ready.” He repeats, his eyes darting back and forth between hers.

“I feel like I’m ready, to go all the way.”

His thoughts are muddled and his pants are getting more and more uncomfortable. “You’re sure? I thought you wanted to wait.” He gives her a confused look.

“I’m as sure as I’ll ever be. That song earlier…that’s what I was trying to say. I want this, Sam. With you. I’m in love you. I’ve never been so sure of anything else in my life. I want to spend my life with you, and I want this.” Her eyes are huge, but her voice is strong and clear, which is more than Sam can say about his own. 

“You…” He croaks, not really able to form a coherent, complete thought. “You’re sure?” 

“Yes.” She says, locking eyes with him. Slowly, she pulls the t-shirt she’s wearing over her head. Sam’s breath catches as his eyes rake over her body. He’s only seen this much of her a couple of other times. Once had been purely accidental; she’d been changing. The other time she had actually taken her shirt off during one of their make outs, recently. 

His pants are nearly painful now as he tentatively runs his hands over her soft sides. She pulls him in for a kiss and tangles her fingers in his hair. They kiss passionately, as if she’s reassuring him of her choice Very slowly, he moves to push her pants down, letting her kick them to the floor. 

They’d never seen each other completely naked before. But ever so gently, Mercedes slips her fingers into the waistband of the tight pants and works them down. He springs free from the constricting fabric. Her breath hitches as she stares at him, her eyes wide. 

He can feel her trembling slightly. So he asks again. “Are you, like, a bazillion percent sure you’re ready? I can’t…I can’t do this if you’re not. We can’t.”

She answers with a deep kiss, pressing against his naked flesh. “I’ve never been more sure.”

The bare skin of her stomach against him elicits a hiss from Sam. They roll together so that he’s on top of her, pressing against her center. Working a little more frantically, he pushes the hair away from her neck and kisses her collarbone, working his way down until he’s faced with the lacy edge of her black bra. He glances up at her questioningly and she nods slightly. 

Sliding a hand between her and bed she expertly unhooks her bra, gently pulling it off of her shoulders while still kissing her chest. His mouth hangs open as he unabashedly savors seeing her for the first time. 

“So beautiful.” He breaths, making her breathing quicken. 

Tentatively, his mouth finds her skin again, but not before locking eyes to check that it’s okay with her. He takes his time pouring over her skin, her voluptuous, sexy curves.

One of the things that had been great about his relationship with Brittany was the sex, but not just because Brittany is good at it, but because of all of the things she taught him. Since she loves women just as much as he does, she taught him how to please a woman. His first experience with a woman had been with a fellow stripper—a female stripper, obviously—and it had been quick and dirty. He hadn’t lasted long and she basically used him to pleasure herself without actually paying much attention to him at all. 

With Brittany, he had learned a lot about pleasing a woman and what sex is like for women. He learned that the first time hurts, a lot, and that simply penetrative sex doesn’t really do it for most women either. He’d received a lesson on female anatomy and now knows what to do to really please a woman. And he is absolutely determined to make this experience as amazing for Mercedes as possible. 

Mercedes lets out a shaky breath as he worships her glorious chest with his lips and his hands. The small hands raking through his hair makes him shiver. His hands move down to her hips and he looks back up at her. 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” His eyes search hers for a shadow of a doubt. He can’t take this away from her. Her virginity is important to her. It always has been, because it’s important to her faith. But it’s also her choice. He’s a big proponent of feminism, even if he doesn’t always say the right thing, but he knows that it’s ultimately her decision what she wants to do with her body. 

“Don’t stop.” She breathes, her eyes half closed with heavy lids. She lifts her hips slightly encouraging him to pull her underwear down. 

He inhales sharply at the new sight of her again. He feels a tug on his shoulder, pulling his face back up to meet his. 

“I guess it might sound silly, but I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Your lips down there, I mean.” She smirks and looks away in embarrassment. “But um…here.” She rolls away to reach into her nightstand, pulling out a condom. 

He kneels between her legs and prepares himself, feeling her eyes on him taking it all in. It’s weird. He’d never felt self-conscious when he was stripping, and yeah, he had his junk covered, but he feels his heart race with nerves as she studies him. He wants to be perfect for her. He wants this to be perfect for her. 

Slowly, he hovers over her again, in line with her center. “I have to ask one more time. You’re sure?”

Her chest heaving, she nods. “Yes, Sam. I’m sure.”

Locking eyes with her, he gently and very slowly slides into her. She bites her lip and lets out a groan. He can hardly contain himself. It’s well worth the wait and the feeling is pure ecstasy. 

She leans up into him, pulling him down by the lips in a deep kiss. 

“Sam,” She whispers, out of breath. “I love you.”

“I love you.” He breathes back to her, her mouth getting swept up in his as they move together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Sam Smith's acoustic version of Disclosure's Latch. It's amazing. Also don't get mad at me for Samcedes sex. I'm all for waiting if that's what you want, but just for the story's purposes, I chose for them to have sex before marriage. Who knows, maybe marriage is in their future!


	8. Glitter in the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slow to update for anyone who is keeping up with me! I'm in the middle of moving and applying for jobs, so things are hectic. Thanks for reading!

_It's only half past the point of oblivion_  
 _The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run_  
 _The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the flames_  
 _Have you ever felt this way?_

……

Just after midnight, **Saturday, September 20, 2014**

Sam’s head is spinning and he can’t stop smiling as he lays tucked against Mercedes in her bed. He can hear the steady breathing, the tell tale sign of slumber. Their night was perfect. Hell, their life is perfect. 

They moved together perfectly, just how Sam had always imagined they would. She radiated happiness and trust in him and he couldn’t and didn’t let her down. Or at least, she’d told him as much afterwards. 

They’d talked well into the night when they laid together after he’d successfully made her orgasm for the first time. She reassured him that she was positive she didn’t make a mistake and she didn’t regret a thing. He’d been so afraid that she would change her mind and blame him. He couldn’t bear the thought of disappointing her or making her question her values. So it was nice to hear, especially after how amazing it had been. It’s like they were made for each other. 

She told him that she’d been praying about it for months now, knowing that this day would come eventually. She would get to the point where she was sure she didn’t want to wait anymore, didn’t have it in her to wait anymore, and would want to give herself to Sam. It’s a tall order, being someone’s first. He’s never been that for anyone else. 

She had also told him that, while she loved the experience, he shouldn’t expect it everyday or even every time they were intimate together. And he knew better than to assume that anyway. She’s a strong woman, who knows what she wants, but she’s also strong-willed and what she says goes.

……

**Tuesday, September 30, 2014**

But boy were they wrong. Sam can’t believe how much they’re having sex now that they had actually done the deed. Mercedes is almost feral in her desires. She wasn’t for the first couple of days afterwards, but since then, it’s been nearly every night. She certainly knows what she wants, that’s for sure. But Sam is more than happy to fulfill those needs. They’re perfectly in sync, learning each other’s bodies quickly. Sam knows what she likes, and she knows what he likes. It’s a give and take. It’s balanced, equal, and completely perfect. 

She giggles as Sam’s head pops up from under the sheet in his bed. His lips are salty and tangy and pulled into a wide smile. “We really need to go into the house. Rachel’s show is going to come on soon, and knowing her, she’ll march her ass in here and drag us inside naked if we’re late.”

Sam laughs. She’s right. Rachel’s TV debut is tonight. The red carpet premiere had been the previous weekend. She had gone with Jesse, since it was no longer a secret that he would be playing her love interest in upcoming episodes. She had demanded everyone get together for dinner to watch her show tonight. 

Mercedes gets up and searches the floor for her clothes. Luckily, they had thought to buy Sam some thick curtains the first time Santana nearly barfed after seeing his junk through the windows after a shower. Before getting up himself, Sam ogles at his gorgeous girlfriend and her flawless chocolate colored skin that shines with a light sheen of sweat from their activities. 

“Boy, get your ass up.” She snaps with a smirk, tossing his t-shirt at him. 

Within a few minutes they’re both decent enough to head into the house in their sweats. Everyone else is lounging around in WMHS t-shirts of some sort, whether from Cheerios or another random club. 

“It’s taco night!” Brittany squeals as they walk through the back door. Santana is pouring over the stove, dumping spices in a pan. Rachel keeps leaning over her to stir another pan. 

“Berry, you needs to get out of the way. I don’t care what’s in that gross vegan pan of yours, but I’m trying to cook for everyone.” Santana snaps when she gets a mouthful of the brunette’s hair. 

Mercedes busies herself helping Brittany and Santana move all of the non-vegan food to the coffee table. 

“Two minutes!” Rachel singsongs, bringing her own plate of really bland-looking tacos into the living room. 

Santana sets a steaming bowl of seasoned ground beef on a trivet in the middle of the table. Mercedes hands Sam and Quinn plates. 

“Dig in bitches!” The tall blonde dancer shrills. They all take their seats on the couch and the floor as Rachel flips on the TV. 

The brunette’s face fills the screen. It’s surreal. She has a short scene auditioning for some role on Broadway before it dissolves into a short montage of New York City in black and white accompanied with Pink’s Glitter in the Air sung by none other than Rachel herself. The 45-second title sequence ends with the word ‘Rachel’ in pink taking up most of the screen then dissolving back into color. 

“I can’t believe Pink agreed to let me use her song!” Rachel squeals. 

The show is actually pretty good. Sam expected it to be okay, but it was a pilot episode. He rarely got hooked on pilot episodes. The show isn’t unlike Rachel’s actual life, or her journey to Broadway, in some respects. She’s shown auditioning for several shows, singing various different songs, the music being a big focus. 

The biggest difference between real life and the show is the best friend, Sydney, played by another new actress named Karly. They’re inseparable. The kind of best friend girls seem to have throughout middle and high school, like DJ and Kimmy Gibbler on Full House. Kind of like Brittany and Santana before they started sleeping together. Sam’s not entirely sure that they count though. Most of the girls he knows, especially the girls from McKinley, didn’t have that sort of bond. The closest now are Quinn and Cedes. Hell, he and Blaine have more of that sort of bond than any of the girls do. 

There are a few good laughs and a few serious moments that really make the show a quality show. When it’s over, Rachel turns to her friends with huge, expectant brown eyes, looking a little like a puppy dog. 

“Well?” She queries. 

Everyone is quiet for a moment before all erupting at once. 

“That was so great, Rach! We’re so proud of you!”

“I loved it!”

“Congratulations, Rachel. That was really good.”

“Do you have a twin also named Rachel?”

“I’m actually impressed, Berry.”

“Thank you guys, so much. It means so much that you liked it. I’m so excited for the rest of the season. I just hope it gets a good response.” She beams.

“I’m sure it’ll do very well. They already have the love interest bait. I bet people are already talking about it.” Quinn offers. 

“Well if you’re not here to watch it, make sure you turn on every TV you can to get the ratings up!” Rachel grins.

Mercedes nudges Sam in the side and smiles at him. He reads her smile and knows exactly what she’s thinking. His mind is back in his bedroom earlier, her bedroom the night before, the shower yesterday morning…nonstop love. She bites down on her bottom lip and he can feel his breath quicken. She’s going to be the death of him.

……

_Fox’s new dramedy, Rachel, starring Broadway’s very own Rachel Berry, brings in high ratings in last night’s series premiere._

~

_Mercedes Jones’ newest single featuring close friend, Santana Lopez, jumps to number 2 on iTunes top songs._

~

_Ford Models signs a familiar face: Sam Evans, boyfriend of Mercedes Jones. [PHOTO]_

……

**Thursday, October 2, 2014**

All of the rehab centers near LA are luxurious with views of the ocean, hot yoga classes, and plushy bedrooms. Well, most of them. Quinn’s sure there are cheaper or free places that look more like homeless shelters over on Skid Row, but this particular rehabilitation facility is lavish. 

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_36/set?id=124109232&lid=3592032) bites down on her tongue and fights the urge to roll her eyes when she follows [Frannie](http://www.polyvore.com/la_frannie/set?id=122883241&lid=3659793) into the main lobby. It looks like a five star resort. She follows Frannie into a smaller room off of the main visiting area with comfortable-looking couches and curtains fluttering away from open windows framing the ocean. 

Judy Fabray is sitting alone clutching what appears to be a cup of tea, in an actual teacup. 

“Fran, Quinnie, I’m so glad you could make it.” She smiles softly at the two blonde girls. 

“Hi mom.” Frannie kisses her mother on the cheek. Quinn forces a smile and sits down across from her. 

“Quinnie, I’m so sorry to hear about…”

“I don’t want to talk about that.” Quinn says stiffly. She’s not here to talk about Russell. She’s done the best she can at pushing it out of her mind. “I just came to see how you’re doing.”

Quinn inspects her nails and Frannie steers the conversation away from their father. She feels a flicker of guilt as the unpleasant emotion settles of Frannie’s features. Her older sister is still hurting from Russell’s death. 

“Tell me about school.” Judy looks over at her younger daughter, who looks up from her fingernails. 

“School is fine. My classes are interesting. It’s a lot of practicing different acting styles and learning theories.” She explains shortly. 

“That sounds like fun, Quinnie. I’m sure you’re doing great. You were always so good at school.” She gives the blonde a small smile. 

Quinn shrugs and looks around the room. Honestly, how is this place not a luxury vacation? 

“Quinnie, something else I wanted to talk to you about…” Judy hesitates when Quinn’s eyes meet hers again. “One of the steps of my… _recovery_ …is making amends.”

Quinn feels her throat close up. She can feel what’s coming. The plush couch all of a sudden seems too hard and the air is heavy. 

“I need to apologize for… _then_.” She put heavy emphasis on words she couldn’t say. Quinn seethes with anger. Her mother can’t even verbalize her high school years. How is she supposed to apologize or whatever?

“Don’t. Don’t do this.” Quinn says abruptly in a harsh tone and is out the door before Frannie or Judy can even register what’s happened.

“Quinn!” Frannie calls after her. But she picks of the pace and practically jogs out into the lobby. “Lucy!”

Gulping in the salty breeze blowing in from the ocean, she purposefully walks to her car. She has to get out of here. Unfortunately, Frannie is on her heels. 

“Quinn, what the hell! You were barely in the room for two minutes! Mom was trying to make things right!” She grips her forearm tightly.

Quinn whirls around on her sister. “No, she was trying to make herself feel better. I don’t need or want her apology. Let go of me!”

Frannie glances around at the few people staring from the front door and let’s go of Quinn’s arm. The younger blonde slams the door of her car and peels out of the parking lot, leaving Frannie staring after her.

……

_Ratings soar high after the last night’s second episode of new Fox drama: Rachel._

~

_Mercedes Jones’ new album debuts at number 13 on the Billboard 200._

~

_Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, and Jesse St. James all small Ohio high school classmates? It’s a small world after all. See their high school pictures! [PHOTOS]_

~

_New face at Ford Models rumored to be in the November edition of Vogue magazine._

……

**Wednesday, October 8, 2014**

“Blaine!” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_29/set?id=122397687&lid=3592037) calls out in the airport when he sees his gelled out friend come out of the departures gate at LAX. He’s greeted with a broad grin from the brunette boy and a bear hug. 

“Sam, I’ve missed you so much!" [Blaine](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=128406789) pulls back and holds Sam at arms length. “Look at you, Mr. Ford Model.”

Sam ducks his head bashfully. It’s still kind of weird to be recognized for modeling. Well, he’s been recognized for his good looks since he hit puberty, but getting paid to do high end shirtless shoots is a whole new ordeal. He got a call a few days ago about a shoot for Vogue. The piece doesn’t actually feature him, but he’ll be in it. 

“Squirt!” Cooper calls out next to him. Sam had pretty much forgotten he was there.

“Don’t call me that.” Blaine narrows his eyes but throws his arms around his older brother. 

“Where’s Pretty Boy?” The older Anderson asks.

“Kurt couldn’t make it. He’s got an audition and Burt is flying out to the city to spend the week with him.” Blaine raises his eyebrows at his brother and Sam struggles to keep a straight face. 

“Couldn’t handle the City of Angels is what it sounds like little bro.” Cooper replies smugly. He’s not exactly quiet about his slight disliking of Kurt. 

Blaine shakes his head and rolls his eyes, glancing at Sam with a worn out expression. 

“Let’s go get some grub!” Sam announces, pulling the two brothers along. 

For some reason, Cooper couldn’t drive himself to the airport or even to Sam’s house to meet Blaine so Sam has to take directions from Cooper, who called shotgun, to a vegan pizza joint that, quote, all the stars go to. Blaine chooses the seat directly behind Sam so they can silently communicate through the rearview mirror the outrageousness that is Cooper Anderson. And pretty much between every other word that came from his mouth, Sam’s eyes flickered to the mirror to find Blaine staring back at him, making a face.

Sam wrinkles his nose when he reads over the menu at the restaurant. There’s no real meat and hardly any cheese. 

“What the hell is this?” He demands when Cooper goes to the ‘little boys room.’

“Cooper’s latest kick apparently. Veganism. I don’t even think Rachel is vegan anymore.” Blaine rolls his eyes. “Here, try this. It looks the most promising. No weird meat substitutes and from what I understand, most cheese substitutes are pretty good.”

Sam shrugs, deciding that Blaine knows best. “So how’s New York? Anything exciting happening?”

“June’s got me booked at parties and soirees, rubbing elbows with New York’s elitist. It’s kind of exhausting, but really fun.” Blaine shakes his head with an amused smile on his face. “You’d hate it.”

Sam’s mouth falls open in mock surprise. “What?! I’m fancy. ‘I’m so fancy. You already know.’” He sings. 

Blaine stifles a laugh and shakes his head. “Yeah, well, I’ve gone through more gel in the past month than I did all senior year.”

“Let those curls go wild!” Sam grins, reaching across the table to rumple his stiff curls. Sam always loved Blaine’s wild curly hair when he got to see it in its natural form during many bro nights and living together.

“Hey!” Blaine shrugs away from Sam just as Cooper slips back in his seat. 

“Ugh, that bathroom was filthy.” Cooper shakes his head. Sam catches Blaine’s eye and grins. 

Cooper takes his time looking over the menu and sends the waiter back twice to get his ridiculously complicated order right. Blaine and Sam just take turns making very subtle jabs at him that he doesn’t catch to amuse themselves. 

Hanging out with Blaine and Cooper is like being with the guys again. He’s really missed it. The ladies in his life are amazing, but bro time is a necessity.

……

**Thursday, October 9, 2014**

“Shit, you scared me. I didn’t know you were in here.” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_23/set?id=122286385&lid=3592037) jumps as he walks out of Mercedes’ empty bedroom. “Were you sitting there when I walked in?”

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn/set?id=121746578&lid=3592032) smirks and nods. She knows it’s weird. She’s sitting in the dark on the couch. Well, to be fair, she’s only been here for a few minutes and it’s not completely dark, just quiet. Or it was until Sam came lumbering in. 

“Where’re Mercedes and Blaine?” She eyes him. 

“Blaine spent the day with Rachel and Mercedes did PR things with your sister and Santana, I think. I’m headed to dinner with them now. Wanna come?”

She shakes her head no. He stares at her for a minute before crossing the room and sitting down next to her. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong.” She cuts her eyes at him. Inwardly she’s scowling at herself. He’s not the most perceptive crayon in the box so she must have made her mood pretty obvious. 

“Quinn, I dated you and you’re not exactly good at hiding your emotions.” He chuckles a little, but stares intently at her. She shivers under his gaze. 

“I…I saw my mother last week. She’s in rehab, here, in LA. Or Malibu, whatever. She wanted to apologize.” She says in a small voice. For the life of her she can’t figure out why she’s letting the goofy blond boy in, but it’s all coming out like Cady Heron’s word vomit. 

He nods. So she keeps talking.

“And I left. I didn’t let her apologize. She wanted to apologize for my dad’s behavior, which is ridiculous. She wanted to apologize for her behavior. She wanted to apologize for the relationship she let slip away.” She pulls her knees up to her chest, tucking her skirt around her legs, and takes a shaky breath. 

“Why did you walk away?” He asks, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Because she shouldn’t have to apologize. She should have never let it happen in the first place.”

“People make mistakes…” He starts. 

“Yeah, I know, Sam.” She snaps at him. 

He clamps his mouth shut and stares at the floor. Upon seeing his face, she sighs and settles her head in her hands. He didn’t ask for this.

“Sorry…I just…you don’t have to sit here and listen to me whine. Go have dinner.” Quinn says, letting him off the hook. 

He hesitates but then holds out his hand. When she doesn’t take it, he wiggles his fingers and makes her smile. She gently sits her petite hand in his and he squeezes. 

“I asked. I’m here. You can talk to me. Even though I know you don’t really talk to anyone about your life. You never really did when we were together.” He nudges her shoulder with his. 

She smiles. “You’re right about that. And you’re right about people making mistakes…it’s just so hard to let them go.”

“That makes sense. Like in Star Wars when—”

Quinn’s loud laughter cuts him off. He grins as she holds up a hand to stop him from going off on a dork tangent. 

“It’s just that I didn’t have a great childhood and I hold my parents accountable. I mean, I had everything I wanted but it always came at a price. They held impossibly high standards and when I fell from their pedestal, I fell hard. Now that’s all over, but the pain is still there, you know? My dad can’t do a damn thing about it anymore and he didn’t even try when I saw him. And now he’s gone. But my mom isn’t. She came back after…but it didn’t change much. She drank and it was depressing. Honestly the only time she and I ever had a semi-good relationship was when I was in that chair senior year…” She looks down at her hands and blinks away the tears that threaten to fall. Sam snakes a big arm around her shoulders and pulls her close. 

A hollow laugh escapes from her throat. “How are you so easy to talk to?”

He shrugs. “Maybe it has to do with our history. I mean, sure, our breakup was kind of crappy, but after that we did become friends. You helped me out when I needed it most and we always had church and the God squad.”

“I miss Stevie and Stacey. They’re such cute kids.” 

He grins at the mention of his two favorite tweens. “You were so good with Stace. She misses you.”

Quinn smiles. “You know, it might have been a really hard time for you and your family, but I really enjoyed spending time with your family. It really helped me get through junior year. There was more love and real family happening in that motel room than there had been in my house for at least ten years.”

“You know your mom isn’t dead, right?” He looks over at her, her mouth settles into a frown. He hesitates. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong…”

“No, I get it.”

“It’s just…you have another chance with her. She wants to make things better.”

Quinn is quiet for a moment. She’s not sure if he’s stepped over a line or not. He knows some things about her home life, since they did date and attended the same church for a while. She knew that he’d come into her home when her mom was drunk and in general just pretty absent. He knows about her dad leaving, not in detail, but he knows. He hasn’t overstepped, she decides.

“You’re right.” She sighs.

……

_Mercedes Jones climbs the charts. Catch her on Good Morning LA, Friday, October 10, performing her latest single._

~

_Young New York socialite spotted in LA with Ford model, Sam Evans. Is Mr. Evans got a secret man on the side? [PHOTOS]_

……

“Check this out.” Blaine shows Sam, where they’re sitting on his futon playing games on his Xbox, the open Internet browser on his iPhone, revealing Perez Hilton’s latest story. Someone had captured a picture of Sam adjusting Blaine’s bow tie just after the shorter boy landed at the LAX when Blaine had arrived in town.

Sam chuckles. “Certainly isn’t the first time people have assumed we’re boyfriends.”

“And it still blows my mind that you don’t care.”

Sam rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “With such a hot fake boyfriend, how could I possibly be offended? Plus, it’s not like they won’t have pictures of me and Mercedes tomorrow. The tabloids are weird, but I kind of got used to them.”

“New York is nothing compared to this. People know who I am there, but no one is stalking me at airports and coffee shops.” 

“Yeah, and none of us are even that big of celebrities yet. I mean, Cedes and Rachel are on their way, but I’m definitely not.” Sam shakes his head and sits the Xbox controller down on the small coffee table. They had sort of abandoned their game of Call of Duty when both of their phones started dinging with texts. 

_I miss you. This bed feels way too big without you._ Mercedes says via text message. His face is pulled into a wide goofy grin as he types out his reply.

 _I miss you too baby. Just a couple more nights with my boyfriend and then I’m all yours again ;)_ He jokes.

Blaine glances over at him to see the big smile on his face. “How is everything with Mercedes? Still going strong, I assume? I mean, since I haven’t heard otherwise.”

“Duh. You know you’d be the first one to know if it wasn’t good.” Sam says dramatically. 

“It seems like things are going very well, judging by the grin on your face.” Blaine smirks.

The blond boy ducks his head bashfully. “We…uh…did it.”

“You did it.” Blaine repeats, clearly not fully understanding. Sam feels his face turn red. “Oh. _Oh my god._ You did it!”

Clearly the blush on his cheeks clarified things for Blaine. Sam glances up to see Blaine looking genuinely surprised. 

“Uh yeah. We did the deed.”

“Well,” The brunette clears his throat. “How was it? When did she decide that she didn’t want to wait?”

“I don’t really know. It’s only been a couple weeks…she just decided one night, I mean she said she had been thinking and praying about it for a while, but then it just happened.” Sam’s mouth fall easily into a lopsided smile. “But no one else knows. Mercedes is super private, ya know?”

“Yeah, of course. I won’t say anything. So she’s completely okay with this new development in your relationship?”

The blond chuckles. “More than okay.”

Blaine smirks and shakes his head. “Please spare me the details. But really, I’m glad. I really think you two are in it for the long haul.”


	9. I'm Still Standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been moving, going to job interviews, and without internet for a little while now, but as always, enjoy!

_You could never know what it's like_  
 _Your blood like a winter freezes just like ice_  
 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

……

**Friday, October 10, 2014**

Quinn’s never loved October more than she does now. LA weather is amazing. Riding with the windows down is really screwing up her hair but she hardly cares. The warm breeze is helping her focus on the drive and distracting her from her nerves. 

She pulls into the parking space outside the fancy building and takes a deep breath to steady herself. And as usual her phone starts to buzz from its seat in the cup holder. It’s like Frannie has ESP and always knows when to call.

“Yes?” She answers quickly. 

“Hey, what are you up to?” Frannie responds. They haven’t spoken much since the last time Quinn was at the rehabilitation center.

“Visiting Mom.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I would have been there.” 

Quinn sighs. “This is something I need to do alone.”

“Be nice to her. She’s trying to get better.” Frannie says, failing to completely cover up the nastiness in her tone.

“Yeah, I get that, which is why I don’t want you here with me. She and I have a completely different relationship than you and her do. You weren’t there when she kicked him out. You weren’t there when she came back for me. You weren’t there when she took care of me after the accident. You don’t know what our relationship is. Okay?”

Frannie takes a few moments before she lets out a breath. “You’re right. Thank you for doing this, Luce. I know it means a lot to her.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Fran. I’m her daughter too, you know.” Quinn clenches her jaw. 

“Yeah. Well, talk to you soon.”

“Sure.” They hang up. It’s not that the Fabray sisters dislike one another. At least it’s not that way for Quinn. She’s always looked up to her sister but for the past six or seven years, she’s been insanely jealous. Frannie made having a great relationship with her parents look easy, and it was never easy for Quinn. She’d struggled so much with gaining her father’s approval, even changing her entire appearance, so that she could be the popular cheerleader like her pretty older sister. And Judy, well, she’s a lot like Quinn. They’re both reserved emotionally, afraid to let anyone in, both because they’ve been hurt so badly by Russell. And as a result, their communication suffers. 

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn/set?id=121750648&lid=3592032) takes another deep breath and opens the car door. She has to get out some time. 

“I’m here to see Judy Fabray. She’s a resident here.” She tells the woman at the front desk, who quickly dials her phone and points Quinn to a plush couch in the middle of the room. The walls are painted in pretty, calming blues and grays, with several black and white photographs of the ocean hung on the walls. 

“Quinnie.” Judy Fabray calls out when she’s a few feet away from her daughter. 

“Hey Mom.” She offers her a shaky smile and a quick hug. 

“Come on. We can talk privately back here.” She leads the way to one of the visiting rooms down the long hallway. 

Much like the first room, it’s all gray and calming with views of the actual ocean. Quinn takes a seat across from her mom on another expensive sofa and smoothes her skirt nervously. She isn’t sure why she’s so nervous. It’s her mom. And she’s the one in this place. 

“Quinnie, don’t look so afraid of me.” Judy laughs, also sounding quite a bit nervous. 

Quinn forces a smile. “I’m sorry I ran out last week.”

“Oh honey, I know. I would have done the same thing.” Judy wrings her hands together. “You didn’t fall far from the tree, and I don’t mean that to be insulting.”

Quinn looks up at her mom, waiting for her explanation. 

“You and I don’t talk about feelings. We brush things under the rug and shut people out. It’s the way we’ve always been. When you and Fran were kids, she was the loud one. We always knew what she was thinking, how she was feeling, what she needed and wanted. With you, it was a guessing game and we weren’t very good at it. We didn’t know how unhappy you were until you dyed your pretty golden hair blonde and asked your father for a nose job instead of just having it set when you fractured it. We didn’t know that you needed those things because you would have never let us in. And that’s okay, I’m the same way. So I understand why you ran away from here. I would have too.”

“I…I’m trying to not hold grudges against you. It’s just, Dad is gone. Holding a grudge against him still…it’s pointless.”

“So you’ve transferred all of those grudges over to me.” Her mother nods in understanding. 

Quinn ducks her head, ashamed. It’s exactly what she’s done and she didn’t even know it. 

“Oh Quinnie, I get that too. Frannie told me about your visit with him. I won’t speak ill of the dead, but honestly, the nerve of that man. He owed you so much more than an apology and it…” She hesitates and wipes a tear from her eye. “It breaks my heart for you. And I know that I’m just as much to blame as he is.”

Quinn swallows hard and pushes down the tears that threaten to fall. “Why did you let him kick me out?” She asks quietly. In all of the years after that fateful night, they’d never spoken in detail about Russell abandoning his daughter. 

“I…I have no excuses. I abandoned you just as much as he did. I was afraid of my family falling apart. I was afraid of losing my marriage even I knew it was already gone. I was a coward.” The guilt on her face is nearly unbearable for Quinn. “I should have fought for you and in the end I did, but it was too late. He was already with that tattooed freak, so I left. Later than I should have, but it was the best decision that I could have made and I thank God everyday for giving the courage to come back to you.”

Both women are crying freely now. “I’m glad you did.” Quinn whispers. 

“Me too. I’m sorry our relationship never fully recovered. You are an amazing young woman, Quinn. You’re so bright and you’ve faced so much animosity but still managed to come through a stronger woman on the other side. I’m so proud of you.”

“I’m sorry I gave you such a hard time.” The younger girl wipes her cheeks. “Especially after my accident. You did so much for me.”

“I would do it all over again, Q. You and Frannie are the two best things in my life and I want to get better for you. And I’m so sorry for everything, Quinn. I love you so much and it breaks my heart everyday that I’ve hurt you as much as I have.”

“I want you to get better too. I need you too. I need my mom.” Quinn chokes on her tears. “I love you so much.”

Judy is on her feet and wrapped around Quinn before the younger blonde girl can register what’s happening. Her slim arms wrap around her mother and they hold each other for a while before their tears dry and their arms are stiff. 

“I love you, Quinnie. I want us to have the relationship that we never had before.” Judy says when they finally disengage. 

“I’d really like that, Mom.” She smiles. 

Once back out in her car, she pulls out her phone and taps the most called number in her phone. 

“Hey Q.” She smiles when Puck answers. 

“Hey, feel like having some company this weekend?” She asks hopefully.

“Hell yeah! My roommate is out until Sunday so this is perfect.”

“Give me three hours and I’ll be there.”

……

_Mercedes Jones and model boyfriend, Sam Evans, spotted sharing a sweet kiss outside Starbucks._

……

At the Berry abode, [Blaine](http://www.polyvore.com/la_blaine_beach/set?id=128623683&lid=3593669) joins the usual crew, minus Quinn, around the pool.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up to her own home.” He smiles warmly as [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_beach/set?id=123287359&lid=3592237) opens the back door with [Jesse](http://www.polyvore.com/la_jesse_beach/set?id=124198594&lid=3657260) on her heels. 

[Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_beach/set?id=121754081&lid=3592237) narrows her eyes at the taller man and crosses her arms defensively over her chest. [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_beach/set?id=121796565&lid=3592237) places a soothing hand on her arm. 

“Hey man.” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_beach/set?id=121800713&lid=3592237) is the first to jump up at greet the older boy. 

“Hi Sam, Blaine.” He nods to each of them. “Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, you all look lovely as usual.” 

[Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_beach/set?id=128883519&lid=3592036) smiles and pulls Sam over to the pool. They make their way down the steps and into the cool blue water. Sam pulls Mercedes’ arms over his shoulders so she’s on his back, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

“We didn’t know you’d be joining us today, St. Jackass. How is life now that you’ve tried and failed at everything?” Santana snarls. 

Jesse smirks. “I suppose I could ask you the same question.”

“Santana, please. Jesse has grown up a lot since high school and I thought you had too. You both have a working relationship with me now, but you’re also my friends, so I would appreciate it if you could at least try to get along.” Rachel scolds her. 

Santana rolls her eyes and tangles her fingers in Brittany’s. “Whatever, Berry. Just don’t cry to me if he happens upon another carton of eggs.”

Sam watches as Jesse shrinks back a little. He’s really only seen the guy in passing. Jesse was long gone from McKinley by the time he transferred, but he’d heard the stories. Jesse looks genuinely upset by Santana’s comment. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

“Blaine! Get in! The water’s great.” He calls to his best friend. 

“Okay, but you’re all in for a show if my hair gets wet.” The brunette boy jokes. His hardened curls threaten to escape at any moment. He cannonballs in, splashing Sam in the face, reemerging to a greasy ring of residue from his hair. 

“Ew, dude look at the water!” Sam laughs and splashes some in his direction. 

“I told you!”

Rachel walks towards the back door that she just came out of. “I’m bringing out the pitcher of lemonade. Does anyone want anything else?”

After taking requests for waters, she disappears into the house. Santana pushes her glasses to the top of her head and sits up in her chair. 

“Okay, listen up _Jesse._ ” All eyes turn to the Latina. “If you hurt her again, we will ends you.” Santana sneers. 

“And by that I mean, me and Quinn will. I wouldn’t be too worried about these two”—Brittany and Mercedes—“or Sam, really. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, other than that one good hit he got in on Karofsky. But I’d watch out for Jew fro too. Remember when he almost knocked you out, Trouty?” She smirks at the two friends. “Do you understand what I’m saying? I’ve gotten pretty good at this publicist gig and I could probably pull enough strings to at least get some rumors going, and that’s not what you want, is it?”

“Santana, I’m not going to hurt her. I realize I’ve done some pretty awful things in the past, but that was then. I’m interested in working with her now, not against her. The show is called Rachel. Why would I want to ruin her? Without her there is no show.”

“Doesn’t mean you won’t fuck with her feelings.” 

“I have no intention of hurting her. I promise.” Jesse says sincerely without even a ghost of a smile. 

“You better not.” Santana lays back and puts her glasses over her eyes again. 

Sam and Blaine exchange a look and decide they should probably rescue the poor guy. “Jesse, come swim!”

He looks a little skeptical but with one last glance in Santana’s direction, he takes off running into the pool. Blaine and Sam join in cheering Jesse together and Sam immediately decides that Jesse isn’t that bad. 

And as it turns out, he’s not that bad. Or at least he’s grown a lot according to Mercedes, based on their afternoon at the pool. She, Sam and Blaine are wading on the far side of the pool watching the other foursome chat and chow down on chips and salsa. 

“When he was McKinley, he was super bossy and full of himself, like even more than Rachel. But now he’s definitely seemed to calm down. I actually kind of think they’re a good match.” Mercedes says.

“Kurt thinks the opposite.” Blaine volunteers. 

“I know. Me and him have talked about this in depth.” She chuckles. “But think about it, they’re at like the same talent level; they have the same ambitions and dreams. They’re kind of perfect when they’re not in competition with each other, and now that they’re not in high school show choirs, they can be friends instead of rivals.”

Sam nods slowly at his girlfriend’s logic. She definitely has a point and Blaine seems to agree too. He knows they all also have reservations because of Finn. Finn hated Jesse so it almost feels like they’re betraying him in a weird way if they condone the relationship. 

“I think Finn would want her to be happy.” Blaine whispers back, when Sam realized he had voiced this thought out loud. 

Mercedes nods. “He’d hate it, definitely. But he ultimately would want someone who would care about Rachel as much as he did. I think Jesse might.”

……

_Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones spotted shopping together with friends._

~

_Jesse St. James takes a hike with model and friend, Sam Evans. [PHOTOS]_

……

**Sunday, October 12, 2014**

She can hear Puck’s steady even breathing behind her when she wakes up to light streaming through the blinds. His arms have created a warm cocoon around her and she snuggles into him easily. 

There’s something about Puck that’s always made her feel at ease. He always had a way with words, granted, it was mostly sleazy pick up lines back when they’d first lain together like this. He held her right after the first time. She’d always hated being held, and she definitely hated intimacy. It left her feeling too vulnerable; too easy to break. She never really left Finn hold her like this, but even drunk and feeling fat, Puck had made what they did seem okay. He told her that she was beautiful. 

Now, she would kill for more of these moments. Wrapped up in Puck, feeling safe and secure, her problems seem to melt away. When she’d arrived Friday night, she immediately fell into his arms and sobbed. She was overwhelmed with feelings about her dad, her mom, her whole life, and Puck’s the only person she really trusts with all of these feelings. Maybe it’s the Air Force, or maybe it’s just growing up, but he always seems to do the right thing these days. He knows what to say, when to speak and when to be quiet. He never makes her feel belittled or like her feelings don’t matter. 

Slowly she rolls over in his arms so that she’s facing him. Gently placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, she coaxes him awake. His hazel eyes flutter open and roam around her face, stopping on her lips. She presses them against his, smiles forming on both pairs. 

“Hi.” She whispers, nuzzling into his neck. He smells amazing. Sure, a little sleepy, and a little sweaty after last night, but his cologne and something that’s just so him is there too. 

“Hi.” He kisses her forehead. They don’t talk about the major lovey dovey crap all the time, but little moments like this speak louder than any of their words can. “Sleep well?”

“With you, always.” Okay, so maybe the lovey dovey crap kind of comes out in words too. “You’re warm and safe, and just so…you. It’s perfect. I wish we could sleep together all the time.”

A chuckle rumbles from somewhere deep in his chest. “Me too, baby. Me too. You’re soft.”

Quinn smiles against his neck. “Thanks for letting me just come over here and crash.”

“Q, you’re my girl. You can come over here whenever you want. Hell, you could move in if you wanted to.”

“If it meant waking up like this every morning, I might seriously consider that.” She muses. 

“There’s a base closer to LA. Maybe I could get transferred there.”

“Mm. Sounds great.” She kisses him lightly, feeling his squirm under her touch. Sometimes she feels like she shouldn’t be allowed to make him unravel at the slightest touch, but the response she gets from him is like a drug. She can’t get enough. But now isn’t really the time, she decides, and backs off. 

“Let’s go get breakfast.” She smiles up at him. 

After a long shower together, they’re finally decent enough to go outside. [Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck/set?id=122187209&lid=3593488) leads the way to his car, a sports car that Finn helped him fix up back during their senior year of high school. He runs a hand from the side mirror to the top of the car, like he does every time he’s within a foot of it. [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_22/set?id=121976271&lid=3592032) watches him. 

“I remember when you first got this car. It was a piece of crap.”

He grins. “Yeah it was. But look at her now. What a beauty.”

She shakes her head. Boys and their cars. Her dad had never been a huge car enthusiast, just someone who always seemed to have the latest model of some popular luxury car brand. He didn’t know much about cars, only that he needed to be flashier than everyone else. Puck was different. He’d built his car from the ground up and he cherished it. He learned everything that he knew from Finn and Burt through middle and high school, first from Finn then from Burt, obviously. It was something that Puck and Finn bonded over immediately. Quinn had heard the story of how they met so many times she could recite it backwards, but she’d never take that memory away from Puck by complaining. They all needed those memories of Finn. 

“I got a text yesterday from Mercedes about Rachel and Jesse. He came to Friday pool party.” Quinn tells Puck as they buckle their seatbelts. 

“Huh. He was a real prick back in the day.”

“That’s all that Santana seems to remember too. Blaine and Sam seem to be giving him the benefit of the doubt.”

“Yeah well they didn’t actually know the guy.” Puck’s eyebrows furrow. 

Quinn bites her lip. “Mercedes thinks he’s changed. She said he seems a lot more relaxed and a lot less competitive.”

She peeks at her boyfriend. He’s frowning as he pulls the car onto the main road. “I know you’re super protective over Rachel. You always have been, for some reason that I’ve never understood, but would it make you feel better if I talked to her about it? Just to see what she was thinking?”

He let out a puff of air and rests his elbow on the car door. “Yeah, I guess so. I just never liked the guy. He was such a jerk to her and Finn…Finn hated him.”

“He did, but that was a long time ago.” Quinn glances at her disgruntled boyfriend. “Hey, don’t worry about it. We’re probably jumping to conclusions anyway. She probably doesn’t even like him.”

He shrugs and turns into the parking lot of a cute little diner off the main drag.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I’d choose you over Jesse St. James any day, even if he is a hot shot actor.” Quinn smirks as Puck parks the car and turns to her with a grin on his face. 

“Sure you would.” He leans in to kiss her. “How could you ever turn down Puckasaurus?”

Quinn rolls her eyes playfully and gets out of the car, tossing her most seductive face over her shoulder at Puck, who can’t stop grinning.

……

**Wednesday, October 15, 2014**

[Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_39/set?id=123901745&lid=3592037) strolls into Mercedes’ room from her bathroom after his shower before he has to leave for work. 

“So what are you doing today, Mr. Model?” She smiles at him from where she’s still nestled under the covers. 

“Practicing walking! They have a runway thing coming up that they want me to walk in and they said I walk funny.” He frowns. “Do I walk funny?”

He takes off pacing the room, walking in his best model imitation walk, before stopping in front of Mercedes again. 

She purses her lips together clearly trying to hide a smile. 

“I do! I walk funny!” Sam throws his hands in the air, where they land on top of his head. 

“No, no babe. It’s just…do your briefs fit? It’s like your man candy needs readjusting with every step you take. You kind of look uncomfortable.”

He immediately reaches down to readjust himself, staring at his own crotch. Then he looks back up at her. “I don’t feel uncomfortable.”

“I’m just messing with you, Sammy. You walk just fine. I’m sure you’ll do great.” 

He narrows his eyes at her before leaping onto the bed and tickling her sides. “I’m going to get you Mercedes Jones, _and you’re little dog too!_ ” 

“Mercy! Stop! Saaaaam!” She squeals, definitely waking Quinn up if she wasn’t up already. He quiets her with a quick kiss. Her eyebrows furrow and she frowns. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam looks down at her, eyes full of concern.

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. “I don’t know. I just don’t feel well. I think jostling me around made it worse.”

“I’m sorry babe.” He kisses her nose lightly. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, I’ll be fine. I don’t have to go anywhere today, so I’ll just stay under the covers and wait for you to get back.” She grins up at him. 

“Totally jealous. I love you!”

“Love you boo.” 

Sam bolts out the door greeted immediately by a camera flash to the face. 

“What the hell…” He roughly shoves his sunglasses over his eyes. 

“Sam! Sam Evans!” 

He ignores the paparazzi and climbs in his Jeep. It’s weird that they’ve actually figured out where Mercedes lives now. Her growing popularity and a house without a gate do not go well together. In the past couple weeks, she’s been on the cover of nearly every tabloid, even though you’d think they’d lose interest since there’s no scandal. 

Sam slowly reverses down the driveway trying not to hit any of the creepy men with cameras and peels down the road, leaving the men in the dust. At the light he shoots a quick text to Mercedes and Quinn about the paparazzi and promises to remedy the gate situation ASAP.

……

**Friday, October 17, 2014**

“Let’s get you in this shirt and the Armani pants.” The lady in charge points an angry finger in Sam’s direction and then towards one of her assistants. He’s glad he doesn’t work for her. She seems a little crazy. A small mousy looking girl peers up at him with scared eyes and hands him a pair of pants. 

Long abandoning any sort of modesty, like try junior year when he took his clothes off for money, he slips the jeans he’s wearing off any slides the new pants on with ease, while mousy girl unbuttons his shirt. 

“Been working for her long?” He tries making conversation. 

“Only a couple months. I’m an intern.” She replies, offering him an anxious looking smile. 

“She seems a little over the top.” He lowers his voice as he shrugs on the button down. “I mean, knows her stuff, of course, but wow, she’s scary.”

The girl glances at the floor, smirking, obviously trying to not get caught. “She is, but she does know her stuff. It’s really cool working for her, but it’s terrifying. I’m Miranda, by the way. I’m basically here to take care of you, and dress you.”

“ _A male model’s life is a precious, precious commodity. Just because we have chiseled abs and stunning features, it doesn't mean that we too can't not die in a freak gasoline fight accident._ ” He quotes that stupid movie for the millionth time and grins, offering her his hand. “Sam.” 

“Zoolander, nice. And I know. You’re kind of famous. I mean, to those of us who follow any and all fashion news, but Mercedes Jones is kind of everywhere these days.” 

Sam looks down blushing. He didn’t know that people were recognizing him as his own person first, which is really cool. Not that he minds being known as Mercedes Jones’ boyfriend, who wouldn’t want to be known as that? But she knows him as Sam Evans, the model, before Sam Evans, superstar’s boyfriend. 

“Hey Blondie, I need you over here now!” The crazy lady in charge yells across the room at Sam and Miranda. She jumps at the sound of her boss’ voice. 

“ _By all means, move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me._ ” Sam whispers The Devil Wears Prada quote in an unusually high voice and grins at the girl. “Good luck with your internship.” 

He takes his position and stares straight ahead as the boss lady scrutinizes his outfit, adding and taking away accessories, and then makes him walk back and forth across the room, scrutinizing his walk and how the clothes move on him. He does this more times than he can count and by 4pm, he’s exhausted. He’s so ready to crawl into bed with his girlfriend and sleep for days. But he’s still worried about her. They cancelled Friday Pool Party because half of them would be busy and Mercedes is still sick. But he did manage to get a gate installed at Mercedes’ house.

With a new gate, [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam/set?id=121751179&lid=3592037) thought he wouldn’t have to worry about the paparazzi as much, but boy was he wrong. Days before and after the gate incident, they were both swarmed with TMZ reporters and tabloid writers, all looking for some juicy drama. But Sam’s pretty confident that there won’t be any of that, until he walks out of the front door of the building to flashes blinding him. 

“Sam!” “Sam, over here!” “Sam Evans!” He hears the paparazzi shout off to his side. He glances over and immediately has a flash go off in his face. “Sam! Can you comment on the rumor that Mercedes Jones is pregnant?”

He gulps and tries his hardest to keep his poker face. “No comment. Don’t know anything about that.”

He nearly runs over to his Jeep and slams the door before putting on his sunglasses for a little privacy. There’s no way that rumor can be true, right? They’ve been safe. He can feels his heart racing in his chest. Putting the car in drive, he nearly hits a photographer as he pulls out into the busy street. He cranks up the classic rock station and drowns out his worries with a classic Foghat song. 

It’s just a silly rumor, he decides. It has to be.


	10. Don't Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have had this posted sooner, but my internet was out for days. Blame AT&T U-verse and also I would not recommend them to anyone.

_If you wake up and don't want to smile_  
 _If it takes just a little while_  
 _Open your eyes, and look at the day_  
 _You'll see things in a different way_

……

_Mercedes Jones spotted leaving LA Family OB-GYN. Is there a baby Jones-Evans on the way?_

......

Still **Friday, October 17, 2014**

To say he raced to Mercedes’ house would be an understatement. The paparazzi’s words are still ringing in his ears. It could be true. They were safe, but how safe is safe? His heart is beating like wild when he punches in the code to the front gate and then finally knocks on the door. 

“Sam.” She breathes out when she catches sight of him. 

“It’s true?” His voice cracks a little at the look on her face. She looks horribly worried and her eyes widen, searching his face.

“I’m pregnant.” She blurts at almost the same time. Her face falls and she stares at her feet, unsure what to say next. “I went to the doctor today to confirm it.”

Sam’s lips purse together and his eyebrows furrow as he takes a moment to let her words sink in. He tries his hardest not to freak out, but internally, he’s a total mess. But the terrified look on her face hurts his heart. He needs to be strong for her. “What—uh—what are you thinking?” He asks her, the concerned look not leaving his face. Her shoulders start to shake a little and Sam immediately wraps his arms around them. 

“I…I don’t know.” She shudders. “I can’t…I can’t get rid of it. And I can’t give it away either…”

Sam lets out a sigh of relief. That isn’t something he thought Mercedes would want anyway, given both of their strong faiths, but hearing her say it out loud is reassuring. 

He nods, knowing that she can feel him moving, even if she can’t see his face from where hers is buried in his chest. Silently, he leads her to the couch so they can close the front door and talk about this. 

“When did you decide to go to the doctor?” He asks her, keeping an arm wrapped securely around her. 

“This morning. I took a home pregnancy test last night, because I got to thinking about feeling sick to my stomach these past few days and I started remembering what Quinn went through…when it came back positive, I got scared, but I didn’t trust it. So I went to the doctor and, of course, the paparazzi saw me.”

“Yeah, they kind of ambushed me…”

Her shoulders start to shake harder. “I’m so sorry, Sam.”

“Hey, hey, no.” He clutches her cheeks with both hands, bringing her lips up to his. “Stop. This isn’t your fault. It’s…we can get through this. We’re going to do this. Whatever you decide to do…I’m here. I’m behind you like a hundred million percent.”

“Promise?” Her eyes shine with tears and she latches onto Sam’s arms tightly. He’s seen her vulnerable before, but never like this. It breaks his heart, but he gets it. Some guys would walk away, run away from this. He’s only 19 after all. But that’s not how he was raised. He could hear his dad now if he walked away. _Sam, this is not how I raised you. You get back there and you take care of that girl. You take care of your family. They need you, both of them. It’s not just you and Mercedes now. It’s you, Mercedes, and that precious child. You do what’s right._

“I promise. I’m not going anywhere. You’re my family.”

They sit in silence for a while, just holding each other until [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_32/set?id=123209389&lid=3592032) comes home to find them like this. 

“What’s wrong?” Her hazel eyes widen at the sight of Mercedes. The tear stained girl gets up and wraps Quinn in a hug. She locks eyes with Sam, silently asking what the hell happened, panic showing on her face. He gets up from the couch and heads out to the backyard and sits down on one of their lounge chairs. She and Quinn will talk for a while. Quinn knows all about this, knows more than Sam. She needs support, other than just him, and so does he. 

Phone in hand he taps _Nightbird_.

“Sam? What is it? It’s 1am. Is everything okay?” Blaine answers sounding very sleepy.

“Dude…” Sam takes a breath and swallows the lump in this throat. 

“Sam, what’s wrong buddy?” The concern coming in loud through the speaker.

“Mercedes is pregnant.” He spits out quickly, like venom on his tongue. Something should be such an exciting life event has turned into something so terrifying in a matter of hours for the teenager.

“What, wait?” The other boy hesitates. “You said you were being really safe.” 

“We were…but it just, it just happened.”

“Are you…Is she…?” Blaine struggles to figure out what to say.

“She’s keeping it. We’re keeping it.” Sam sighs.

“Are you okay with that?”

“I’m so relieved, man. I mean I’m pro-choice and all, and I know that it’s the lady’s choice because it’s her body and everything like that, but I couldn’t do it. I don’t know when life starts and I can’t think about a tiny version of me or Cedes being taken away…” Sam talks quickly, his voice cracking. 

“What about adoption?” Blaine asks gently. “I mean, what are you guys thinking, as far as the future is concerned?”

“No adoption. Mercedes said she couldn’t do that. Not after how it tore Quinn up. She said she can’t risk going through that.”

“Sam, are you okay with all of this? Is this what you want?”

“I think so…I don’t know. I’m so confused in my head right now. It’s so overwhelming.” He struggles to stifle a sob, dropping his head so he’s staring down between his knees. 

“Hey buddy, it’s okay. You’re going to be okay. You and Mercedes are going to be just fine and we’ll all be right there to help you.”

“I just…a dad? I don’t know the first thing about being a dad. I’m not even legally allowed to buy beer or medicinal marijuana yet.”

“You need a prescription for that…but Sam, yes you do. Who took care of Stevie and Stacey when your parents lost their jobs? Who made sure they got dinner and got to school on time? Who went as far as to strip to help your family pay bills at the age of 16? Who did all of that?”

Sam sighs again and lets out a small chuckle. “Me.”

“Yes, you, Samuel Evans. You. The blond chameleon. You are going to be the best dad. That kid is going to come out doing impressions and lighting up the room with his or her lopsided smile. That kid is going to be loved so much. You are going to be an awesome dad.”

He can hear Blaine smiling as he speaks. He chokes back another sob and a laugh at the same time. “Thank you. Dude, really. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well luckily for you and me, you’ll never have to find out. I’ll be right here every step of the way, Uncle Blaine and Uncle Kurt. We’re here.”

Maybe their relationship is weird, but Blaine is like his rock or something. Yeah, Mercedes is too; she’s everything. But everyone needs a best friend and Sam’s probably the luckiest guy in the world to have both Mercedes and his best friend by his side. And if there’s one thing Sam has an abundance of in his life, it’s love. Sometimes he can hardly keep up with all of the love. What’s one more person, a tiny person, if he or she is just someone else to share his love? 

“Okay. Okay.” He says with a little more conviction. “We’re going to be okay. We’re going to do this. I’m going to be a dad.”

Blaine chuckles. “Yes, you are and I already love that little miniature version of you more than I can even say.”

“Thank you.” Sam stifles a happier sob, his body still overcome with emotion. 

“I love you, man. Tell Mercedes that I love her too. Call me if you need me, okay?”

“Okay. Love you too dude.” Sam smiles and hangs up. He lets out a sigh and rests his hands on the back of his head, staring out into the small yard. A slight chill cools his warm cheeks. The sliding door opens behind him and he feels a small hand on his forearm. 

“Hey, you okay?” Quinn says softly and sits down across from him. 

Sam shrugs and wipes his eyes quickly, even though he knows Quinn’s already seen the tears. “Is Mercedes all right?”

She nods and smiles. “I tucked her in. She’s waiting for you, but she said to take your time. Are you busy Sunday?”

“No, I’m free, why?”

“You’re going to spend the day with me. I know that Mercedes needs us both, you because you’re the father and the love of her life, and me because of my personal experience, but you need to talk too. Mercedes will be with Santana, Frannie, and Brooke, so we’re going to the beach. If that’s okay with you.”

Sam nods, wide eyes staring at Quinn. “Okay.”

“Okay. Now go cuddle your girlfriend. You both need it.” She smiles and holds out a hand to him.

Sam slips off his shoes at Mercedes’ door and steps out of his pants. His eyes catch Mercedes’ in the dark. They’re full of tears and fears. Immediately he wraps her up in his arms. 

“Hey.” He whispers into her hair. She sniffles in response. “So we’re going to have a baby. Ya know, to be honest, I kinda think we’re going to be awesome parents. I mean, who wouldn’t want a super hot pop star for a mom and a perfectly chiseled model for a dad?”

She giggles into his chest, but her face gets serious as she looks up at him. “You’re okay with this?”

“I’ve faced harder things in my life than bringing a new person to love into the world. Plus, you and I belong together. Fact. So we’re going to be okay.”

The air is nearly forced out of his lungs by how tight she hugs him. Her body shakes as she cries, but he can tell it’s different. Some of the fear has melted away from both of them. Granted, there’s still plenty to be anxious about. They don’t know much about being parents and it’ll for sure be a hard road ahead, but they’re together. They’re in it together and that’s enough for Sam.

……

**Saturday, October 18, 2014**

After a surprisingly restful night of sleep, the couple sits at the kitchen table with Frannie on speakerphone. 

“I don’t want to tell you what to do as far as your families go, but with the tabloid craze, we’re going to have to make a statement in the next few days. You probably want your parents to hear it from you first.” The older girl says over the phone. 

Mercedes sighs. “You’re right. I guess we should call them now.”

“And guys, you both already know how much your fame has grown. I mean, people are at your gate, taking your pictures all the time. If there are any skeletons in your closets, they’re going to dig and they’re going to find them. So things your parents and family don’t know, you might want to tell them those things too.”

This time Sam sucks in a breath. “I…uh…I was an under-aged stripper for a few months in Kentucky. My parents don’t know about that.” He glances at Mercedes.

“I mean, hopefully, the tabloids don’t get ahold of that, but if they do, again, your parents would want to hear it from you first.” He can hear Frannie sigh. “But guys, congratulations. This isn’t a bad thing. It’s amazing. The gift of life…there’s nothing greater.”

Mercedes catches his eye and they exchange a look. Sam feels a pang of guilt as he remembers Quinn talking about how much Frannie and Cal have been trying to have a child. But that’s life, right? Nothing really works out the way you’d expect. 

“Thank you Frannie. I’m sorry if we just made your job ten times harder.” Mercedes chuckles. The sound warms Sam’s heart. He’s glad that she’s feeling better.

“Oh hush. You’re my favorite client, seriously. And not just because you’re my sister’s best friend. Call me later and we’ll work something out for tomorrow.”

“Bye!” Both Sam and Mercedes say together. 

They spend a few minutes in a tense silence contemplating telling their parents about the major life changes coming their way. Sam studies Mercedes face as her thumb rubs a small circle into the back of his hand. Do pregnant women have that glow this early on? Is that even a real thing? He’s pretty convinced it is because she looks absolutely radiant even with her messy bed head and sleepy eyes. She pulls his knuckles up to her lips and kisses them softly, sending butterflies from his heart all the way down to his toes. 

“I think I need coffee for this conversation.” She finally says, getting up from the table to pour them both a cup. He continues to watch her move around the kitchen, thoughts deep in different scenarios of telling his parents about his side job that was most definitely not at the Dairy Queen. 

She must have sensed his worry as she sat back down across from him. “What do you think they’re going to say?”

“About which part? The baby or the stripping?”

“Both.”

“I think it’ll be hard to swallow since we’re both still young, but we’re also doing really well so maybe they’ll be excited. The stripping…my mom might cry. I really don’t want her to cry…” He sighs. “Probably because she’ll blame herself.”

The pair, though usually very optimistic, sits for a few more minutes in silence until Mercedes finally grabs her phone. Sam nods to reassure her as it starts to ring. 

After several tear-filled minutes, they say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Jones. They had immediately known that something was up just by the tone of Mercedes’ voice. She broke down telling them and even with their strong religious convictions and beliefs about premarital sex, they actually sounded happy. _A grandbaby?_ Mr. Jones had said, his voice full of emotion, _I’m going to be a grandpa!_ Their reaction really couldn’t have been much better. They promised to support Mercedes in any and every way that they could. 

Sam pulls his beautiful girlfriend into his lap and holds her as she reigns in her emotions. Positive or negative, all of these emotions are overwhelming for both of them. Their life together had already changed so much in just less than 24 hours. It isn’t just Sam’s runway show next week or Mercedes on Chelsea Lately they have to think about now. Their thoughts and planning extend much further into the future. 

“Ready?” She looks into his green eyes as if she was searching for the answers. 

He nods. “Maybe I should skip the stripping part right now. Give this a couple days to sink in.”

“Whatever you think is best baby.” She kisses him lightly on the lips before moving back to her chair, their hands still clutching at one another.

Sam takes a deep breath as the phones starts to ring. He puts it on speakerphone like Mercedes had and sits it on the table. 

“Sammy! My boy, I’ve missed you.” Dwight Evans answers cheerfully. 

“Hey Dad. I’ve missed you too. I have Mercedes here with me. You’re on speakerphone.”

“Hey honey! I bought your CD and I’ve been listening to it everyday on my way to work. I love it! We’re so proud of you. Hold on a second, let me grab your mother, Sam.”

Mercedes’ eyes fill with more tears as another emotion sweeps over both of them. Sam knows that hearing those words come from his father means a lot to Mercedes and they’re both petrified of disappointing them. 

“Okay, I’m back. Got your mom here too.”

“Hi honey. Hi Mercedes. Dwight is so right about your album. You are fantastic!” Mary Evans chimes in. 

“Thank you both so much.” Mercedes smiles, but her voice is thick with all that needs to be said and it doesn’t go unnoticed. 

“Is everything okay? You sound upset.” Sam’s mother asks. 

“Mom, Dad, we have something we need to tell you.” 

“Uh oh, you’re scaring us.” Dwight chuckles nervously. The younger couple exchanges a glance and a squeeze of their hands. 

“We’re pregnant.” Sam blurts out, takes a deep breath, then immediately starts rambling out of sheer nervousness. “Well, I mean, Mercedes is pregnant because I obviously can’t be, but I’m the father. We’re having a baby. I’m sorry, I know it’s not exactly the right time for this…I’m still 19, but—”

“Sam, Sam, calm down.” His dad cuts him off. 

“I’m sorry…I’m just afraid of disappointing you.”

“Oh honey, listen to me. Both of you. I am, we are both, so proud of the two of you, everything you’ve accomplished and built together. We love you both so much and I guess I really can say this now, Mercedes, but even though I don’t see you much, living on the West coast and all, you’re like another daughter to me. We’re not disappointed. Surprised, yes, but not disappointed. You’ve both done so well for yourselves out there even in the short time you’ve been there. We love you and we’re going to love that baby. I won’t say it won’t be hard, but we’re ready to support you every step of the way.” Mary finally takes a breath.

Tears cloud Sam’s vision as he gives Mercedes a watery smile. He’s never been more thankful for his parents than in this moment, which almost makes him feel a little guilty, because he has awesome parents. They’ve always been the most caring and understanding people; Blaine says it’s _clearly_ where he gets it from. But they’ve kind of blown his mind now. Who would have thought that both of their parents would be okay with the fact that two kids, barely out of their teenage years, would be having a kid?

“Thank you.” Mercedes finally says. 

“Yeah…thank you. I love you both so much.” Sam says a little breathlessly, at a loss for anything else to say.

“We love you both. We’re not disappointed, please know that. We’re proud of everything you’ve accomplished, and this is just one more positive joy you’ve brought into our lives. Yes, probably a little sooner than we would have expected, but a joy nonetheless.”

After hanging up, the pair leaves the coffee they’d barely touched sitting on the kitchen table and retreats back to the fortress of blankets and pillows that is Mercedes’ bed. Lying next to each other, forehead to forehead, they stare into each other’s eyes, not sure what to say or do next. To say that the hardest part is over would kind of be a lie. Sam’s not exactly an expert on pregnancies, but he’s heard and even experienced second-hand the discomfort, the pa.,m m.,in, the cramping, the craving, and mood swings when his mother was pregnant with his siblings. And then never mind actually raising a baby. Taking care of two elementary school aged children was one thing, but an infant will be a whole new experience for both of them.

......

**Sunday, October 19, 2014**

“Do you think you could uh…” He gestures to his back. “It's just that I just got a spread in Vogue and they'll kill me if I get burnt and screw up the shoot. I mean it's not weird, right?” 

“Sam. As touchy feely as you and Blaine are, this is weird?” [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_beach/set?id=128883149&lid=3592237) rolls her eyes at the blond boy.

“Well I never dated Blaine.”

“Okay, well you and I are happily taken by people we love very much, right?”

“Right.” He nods with conviction.

“And you don't have any interest in dating me again, right?”

“Right. Sorry, no offense. But we really weren't right for each other.”

Quinn laughs. “None taken, Sammy boy. Trust me. I know we weren't. You're way too nice for me.”

“You do know that you're a good person, don’t you?” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_beach/set?id=123302260&lid=3592237) looks at her seriously.

“Hmm.” She muses riffling around in her bag for more sunscreen.

“Because you are. You did some things that weren't so nice to me back then but you were hurting, so I get it.”

Quinn freezes up a little. She doesn't talk about how much she had hurt from losing Beth to anyone. Definitely not to Sam. “How do you know that? Did Mercedes tell you?”

“She didn't have to. I could tell when we were together.” He says as he shivers from the cold mist Quinn sprays on his back. “You remember what I told you when we first went to Breadstix…I thought you were super brave for coming back as strong as you did and you put on a really brave face for a long time.”

“I did what I could, what I thought I had to, to survive. It was hard and, ultimately, I failed.” She chuckles, rubbing the sunblock over Sam’s shoulders. “I thought if I went back and regained my popularity, I’d feel better. So I chose the cute new guy to date, ditched the people who made me think of Beth, and that included Mercedes. I just wanted to things to go back to the way they were before. I struggled a lot. God, and when did I start opening up to you?”

Sam smiles his signature lopsided smile. “Well if it helps, you know you can trust me. And you are a good person. Look at everything you’ve done for me and Cedes over the years. You spent all last night cheering her up, even after our parents gave us their blessing or whatever, making her see the good side of this.”

“And that’s why I wanted to spend some time with you today. This isn’t a bad thing, you know? When I got pregnant, it wasn’t great because I was still a kid. My family didn’t support me and I wouldn’t let Puck support me. But this, this is different. You and Mercedes are older, out of school, successful, and yeah, you’re still young, but there was nothing more amazing than giving birth to Beth. It’s going to be just as amazing for you guys.”

Sam rests his arms on his knees and stares out at the ocean. The waves crash down over the brave kids that still swim in late October. It’s nice out, but not quite swimming weather. “I know. It’s just scary. It’s a huge change.”

“It is.” Quinn nods. “But a good one. I kind of wanted to tell you about what to expect from Mercedes as she moves along in her pregnancy. I would have killed to have someone like you by my side back then, because sixteen year old Puck was not much help.”

They both chuckle at the thought. Sam hadn’t known pregnant Quinn. He hadn’t know the girl who fell to the bottom of the high school food chain; he’d only known the girl who fought everyday to reach the top again, only to pushed down over and over again. Quinn shudders when she thinks back to that time. She was miserable and that’s the difference between her and Mercedes. Mercedes doesn’t have to be miserable. 

She starts telling Sam all about stuff that, sure, he probably knows about, but a little more in depth. Of course, she’s not an expert on how every pregnant woman will act ever, but she certainly knows more than their other friends. So she tells him about her experience, about the midnight cravings and how her shoulders felt so much better with a little massaging at night, something Mercedes had done for her. She tells him about the swelling: her feet, her ankles, her entire body really. Shoes don’t fit and clothes don’t fit, and that’s enough for a girl to really lose her mind. In fact, she plans to take Mercedes out shopping for maternity clothes as soon as possible. 

Sam’s quiet and he takes it all in. He probably knows how much this means to Quinn. He certainly knows how hard she struggled with giving Beth up, everybody does, so she knows that he’s mostly just being polite, as usual. He doesn’t need to hear half of this because he’s going to do just fine. This is just as much about Quinn processing her feelings as it is about Sam. And maybe she’s being a little selfish in that way, but Sam’s the kind of guy who will sit quietly and listen and let her get it out, even if he’s dealing with a lot more of an emotional blow than she is.

She didn’t think that she’d have a pregnant friend in her life so soon. Of course, she expected it somewhere down the line, but this is a lot sooner than she’d expected. The moment Mercedes had whispered those words in her ear she felt a sharp pang of jealousy, of need, of want. Part of her wanted that baby to be hers. She and Puck are safe now because it’s not the right time for her, but she can’t deny that she thinks about it everyday. Giving Beth up was one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do and she’ll continue to struggle with the ‘what ifs’ for the rest of her life. But ultimately, she’s excited for Mercedes and Sam. 

“You’re going to be a great dad, Sam. And Mercedes is going to be a great mom.” She tells him sincerely, because she genuinely believes it. There is so much love between the couple and anyone would be lucky to be around them.

The conversation moves from the serious to the light hearted, as Sam asks about Puck and the possibility of him moving to the LA area. He asks about her plans, school, and her future, and he tells her about modeling for Ford, but still feeling the itch to do something else. The conversation comes with an ease she’s only ever felt with Puck and Mercedes, and, on the rarest of occasions, Santana. 

After only a couple hours of sun, they’re back in the car headed to Quinn and Mercedes’ house blasting, what else but, Fleetwood Mac’s Rumours album, and singing along loudly to every song except for I Don’t Wanna Know, eliciting giggles from both parties. She smiles widely at him when Don’t Stop starts and watches the emotions pass over his features as best she can while driving. They both remember that week in Glee club; it was a hard one for Sam. But the week ended with everyone rallying together to support him, not so different from right now. 

Another small pang of jealousy echoes in Quinn’s chest with a round of hugs for Sam from [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_16/set?id=121965287&lid=3592041), [Frannie](http://www.polyvore.com/frannie/collection?id=3659793), [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_17/set?id=121970234&lid=3592042), and even [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_19/set?id=122186239&lid=3592039). She shakes it off quickly though, knowing her friends deserve the attention and support. Frannie and Brooke worked with Mercedes, with a little input from Santana, all morning to put together a statement, knowing that it’s best to nip rumors in the bud then let them circulate and grow into something crazy. 

Frannie and Brooke bid them all a good evening and head home, but not before releasing the statement. Releasing it into what, Quinn’s not sure, the universe? She’s happy to let her sister handle how best to announce the news into the world of pop culture and she’s glad Mercedes has a publicist that she can trust, and a manager who seems to be on the same page as her. 

Once the pair leaves, the rest of their friends sit around on the couch chatting about life, finally letting the pregnancy topic rest for a few moments. Santana booked another commercial, and claims she’s being treated like a celebrity endorsing the product instead of just starring in their commercial as a nobody, thanks to her single with Mercedes. 

“That’s amazing, girl. Before you know it, everyone is going to know your name and they’ll be calling you up to get your album together. But you better promise that I get to write at least one song for you!” Mercedes grins, though all of the emotion from the past couple of days still very visible on her face. 

And Rachel, acting uncharacteristically shy, tells them that she plans to get dinner with Jesse later in the week. Sam and Mercedes seem to be the only ones okay with the idea of her having a date with the boy who broke her heart. Brittany twists her mouth to the side, looking conflicted. She doesn’t approve of bullying, and everyone knows about Jesse’s track record, but she does believe in second chances so she doesn’t say anything. Santana’s reaction, on the other hand, is predictable. 

“Seriously? Disgusting. I hope you’re not having breakfast for dinner.” She snarks. Quinn watches the disappointment pass over Rachel’s features. Santana has never been a fan of any of Rachel’s dates, so no one is surprised. Sam is quick to change the subject and soon the girls are all saying goodbye too. 

Quinn makes plans with Santana to stay the night on whatever night Rachel is going out with Jesse to run interference when she gets home. She’s not entirely sure that’ll be necessary and she’s actually hoping to be there for Rachel’s sake more so than Santana’s. The Latina girl is likely to rip into Rachel if she has a good time. 

And then they’re alone, the three of them. The couple veers off to Mercedes’ room, most likely to talk about the day’s events, and Quinn retreats to her room. It’s not fair for her to be feeling, well, any sort of way about this. It’s Mercedes’ pregnancy, but so many emotions course through her, threatening to explode at any given moment. They released the statement, so now it’s real. It’s out in the world for everyone to know. 

When the news of her pregnancy hit, no one rejoiced or congratulated her. No one except for Terri Schuester, but she hardly counted. A crazy lady trying to take your baby isn’t exactly something to celebrate. She thinks of her dad again, swallowing the lump in her throat. His face, his words, the drink in his head, all pierce her heart for the millionth time. Her mother’s look of fake surprise and sheer terror still haunts her, even with the progress they’ve made together recently. Everyone at school who had once worshipped the ground she walked on, looked down on her, thought less of her. 

But it hadn’t been a mistake. Beth, in her eyes, would never be a mistake. Even if she would never see the little golden haired girl again, she would always have a place in her heart. And maybe that’s what hurts the most. Mercedes is going to keep her beautiful baby, something Quinn couldn’t do.

……

_From Mercedes Jones’ rep: We are excited to announce that the couple is expecting a baby! Mercedes is due in early July, so as a result, the tour that was in the works is being put on hold until the new family gets settled. In the mean time, she does plan to keep working on new music. We ask that you please respect the couple’s privacy during this exciting, but major change in their lives and we appreciate your continued support._

~

_Tonight on E! News, fresh-faced superstar expecting? Get the story here!_

~

_Sam Evans, expecting his first child with pop star Mercedes Jones, was spotted yesterday getting cozy with friend, Quinn Fabray. Is he in or out? [PHOTOS]_  


......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samcedes shippers, don't worry. This isn't all about Quinn. You're going to get a lot more of them in the coming chapters! Quinn is still a main focus though.


	11. Who Are You Now

_How is the view,_  
 _Sunny and green?_  
 _How do you compare it to_  
 _The views you've seen?_

……

_Catch Mercedes Jones on Chelsea Lately this week on E!_

……

**Monday, October 20, 2014**

Just when Sam thought they couldn’t get more support, the flood of text messages and phone calls from their friends when they read the news proves him wrong. Mercedes looks over at him from where she’s leaning against the headboard of her bed with a smile on her face. He looks down at her phone to see nearly 50 new messages. 

“Wow.” He grins and grabs his own phone. Not quite 50, but at least 30 new messages on his too. “Wow.”

“I know.” She starts nodding. “So, we _can_ do this. We certainly have the support.”

“We do, and we have each other.” He leans over and plants a kiss on her forehead. 

“And you know one of the perks of being pregnant?”

“What’s that?” He asks between the kisses he’s gently placing behind her ear. 

“We don’t have to worry about getting pregnant.” She giggles as his breath tickles her. 

A deep chuckle escapes his lips as he presses them to hers. Tentatively, he reaches over and places a hand on her stomach. Their lock for a moment both understanding what that touch means. Of course Sam has touched her pretty much everywhere, but this time it’s different. Their baby is inside there. The life that they made together, whether or not they were trying for that outcome. 

She settles her hand on top of his and squeezes. His breath catches in his throat. “There’s a tiny human in there. A little peanut.”

Mercedes giggles. “You are not calling this baby Peanut.”

“Too late! Peanut it is. Or I mean, he or she is. Little Peanut.” Sam grins broadly, rubbing his hand over the smooth, chocolate skin. 

“Fine, but once he or she has a name, Peanut has to go.” Mercedes concedes, melting into Sam’s open embrace. They lay like that for a while until they grab their phones to start filtering through the text messages. 

Pretty much everyone in the Glee club ever texted one, if not both, of them to wish them congratulations. Mr. Schue, Mrs. Pillsbury-Schuester, and Daniel told them how much their own lives have been blessed and enriched with their baby and how they’re so lucky. Family and friends from all over only have positive, reassuring things to say. They listen to voicemails together from their loved ones, all wishing them the best. 

Honestly, Sam’s mind is blown by the amount of positive response he and Mercedes have received. It’s funny how a couple years can change everything. If this had happened while they were still in high school, like it did to Quinn, there wouldn’t be any cheering. The news was a little hard to swallow at first, but with each day and everyone’s reassurances, he can hardly contain his growing excitement. 

“I made another appointment with the doctor for a few weeks from now. I want you to come with me.” She smiles at him with watery eyes, full of happiness and emotion from their loved ones.

The simple statement makes Sam’s heart swell. In a matter of days his outlook on the future has changed drastically. This is real. He’s going to be a dad and he can already feel the love growing inside of him, matching the little peanut growing inside Mercedes.

“Nothing would make me happier.” He gives her a lopsided grin and kisses her full on the mouth.

……

_Mercedes Jones spotted for the first time since the pregnancy news broke getting smoothies with friends._

~

_Newest Fox dramedy, Rachel, brings in high ratings and a bright future for the young starlet, Rachel Berry. Catch her Wednesday night on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno, only on NBC._

……

**Thursday, October 23, 2014**

“ _Look at you, hot mama!_ ” Chelsea Handler squawks through Rachel’s TV screen. Quinn grins at Santana and Brittany who are curled up together on the couch watching their friend on the late night talk show. 

“ _Girl, look at you! Thanks so much for having me here._ ” [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_event/set?id=123954075&lid=3592036) grins back at the blonde comedian. 

“ _Yeah, yeah. So you got yourself knocked up, huh?_ ” 

At that Mercedes chuckles and pats her nonexistent baby bump. “ _I sure did. I mean, have you seen my boyfriend? It probably would have happened eventually."_

Quinn nearly snorts and shakes her head, wondering how her parents will like that line. It’s nearly been a week, but she’s still kind of struggling with the news. Not that she’d ever let any of her friends know it. She actually had a very productive conversation about it with her mom earlier this week though. 

Slowly, they’ve been working on trusting each other again. Rebuilding the relationship that they let crumble. Judy had decided to extend her stay in rehab for one more week, making a grand total of seven instead of the usual six, while Frannie finalized the purchase of a small condo for her. 

So she let her in. She told her all about Mercedes’ big news and confided in her with her own feelings. It’s hard to talk to anyone about how she misses Beth and how having Beth made her feel. But it was her mother who finally got her to take the anti-depressants. She was the one who took her to a doctor and all but forced her to cooperate. After she dyed her hair pink and took to smoking cigarettes, Judy had been the one to say, no, this can’t go on for any longer. So she spent half of her senior year coming down from the crazy, out of control spiral she was on, and it was thanks to her mother. Even if she immediately removed herself from the therapeutic process once she got Quinn in the door.

Judy had proven herself to be a good listener. For Quinn, it still felt way too soon for her to be spilling all of her secrets to her mother, but if not her, then who? 

She had also told her mother all about her relationship with Puck. She knew, of course, that they’d gotten back together, but she didn’t know how serious it had gotten. Quinn can actually see herself spending the rest of her life with the father of her child. But Quinn doesn’t blame her mom for being a little skeptical of that and immediately makes a promise to bring Puck by once she gets settled in her new place. 

Puck is trying hard to land a job that would move him a little closer to LA. He’s even gone as far as telling his superiors about his desire to move closer to his loved ones. Everyday she texts asking for any updates, but nothing yet. She’s probably slightly clouded by her ever-growing adoration for the man Puck has become, but she can’t imagine anyone turning him down these days. He’s shown his devotion to her and the military in more ways than she can count. He’s shown just how hard he’s willing to work to achieve greatness in his job. They should be able to see it too, right?

She’s pulled out of her thoughts by [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_21/set?id=122006903&lid=3592041) shutting the front door behind her as she walks in from her date, or _just dinner with Jesse_ , as she puts it. A soft smile adorns her face until Santana opens her big mouth. 

“Oh hi, Rachel. How was your date? Did you take your eggs sunny-side up or scrambled this evening?” Santana purses her lips and narrows her eyes, giving the shorter girl her best bitch face. The quiet smile falls away from her face and is replaced by a look of disappointment. She looks conflicted, clearly indicating to Quinn that she had in fact had a good time, but can’t say it. 

Rachel escapes to her room without a word. Quinn throws a pillow Santana’s way. “Bitch. I’ll go talk to her.”

Brittany drags Santana off to their room to _cool down_ as Quinn softly knocks on the door. She’s greeted with a big pair of brown eyes peeking through the crack in the door before Rachel opens it all the way and wordlessly distances herself from the taller girl.

Quinn shuts the door behind her and crosses her arms awkwardly. She hasn’t really been alone in the same room with Rachel in a long time, mostly because they always end up being emotionally intense conversations. Their rough history kept them apart for most of their post-high school years.

“I know why you’re here.” Rachel perches on the edge of her bed and looks up at Quinn.

“Oh yeah?” The blonde girl replies softly, in a voice that is anything but threatening.

“You’re team Santana all the way. You think I’m making a huge mistake and you’re here to give me your age old advice, like you always have.” A nasty look settles on her features.

Quinn’s got to hand to it Rachel. She’s definitely toughened up over the past few years. Usually by now she would have been reduced to tears. “Actually no. I came to—”

“No? You really expect me to believe that you—” 

Quinn holds up a hand, interrupting the girl who interrupted her. “Let me finish, please. I came because I knew Santana would react like that. Sam or Mercedes probably would have been here if they weren’t so caught up in their own stuff right now, but I’m not here to tell you not to see him, Rachel.”

“You’re not?” The vulnerability ringing clear in her soft tone. Quinn used to think Rachel’s extreme emotional expressiveness was a sign of weakness, but now she envies it. Now she knows that it actually shows how incredibly strong Rachel is, to leave her heart open, to let all of her emotions show, completely unfiltered. 

“I know that my advice has pretty much always come from a selfish place when it comes to you. I told you to follow your dreams because I wanted Finn. I told you not to marry Finn because, I don’t know, I was jealous. Not of you and Finn, but just…you and your dreams. But I’m being sincere. You might say that I’m turning over a new leaf. You’re aware of what’s been going on in my life these past few months. It’s been…garbage, not to sound exactly like Noah Puckerman.” They both let out a chuckle. 

“Carmen Tibideaux told me what Jesse said about me at Nationals our senior year. He told her that I was one of the most talented people he’d ever met. I know that he wasn’t great to me…or Finn, but I’ve chosen to believe that he has also turned over a new leaf.” She says with a meaningful look to Quinn, quoting her own words back to her. “People can change.”

Quinn nods and they’re quiet for a moment, the blonde girl feeling increasingly more awkward.

“Well, how was it?” She finally asks.

“It was really nice.” She says with a sad smile. 

“You know you’re allowed to be happy, right?”

Rachel looks at her hands for a moment and shrugs. “I just feel like I’m betraying Finn. He hated Jesse. I mean you remember our junior prom.”

“Yeah, Finn managed to ruin it for me.” Quinn rolls her eyes fondly, but Rachel still frowns. 

“It’s just…it still doesn’t feel real, you know? It’s been a while now, but I still feel like he’s waiting. He’s in Lima, at McKinley, taking this next group of New Directions to Sectionals. He’s waiting for me to come home. He was my dream.” Tears start to well over her lashes. “I feel like moving on and really being with someone new is me really saying goodbye. And I don’t think I’m ready for that. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for that.”

Quinn finds herself crying too before she even realizes it. “You know that if Finn were here, all he’d want is for you to be happy. I mean, yeah, with him, but still. He’s up there somewhere, smiling down on you, or looking a little constipated, because, yeah, he does not like Jesse. But I know he smiles when you smile, like when you smiled walking in the front door. Sometimes dreams have to change.”

“Come on.” She pulls at Quinn’s arm and grabs a piece of paper from her nightstand. 

“Wait, where are we going?”

“Outside.” She turns off the floodlights that light up the backyard on her way out the door. Quinn tries desperately not to fall in the pool. 

“Sit.” Rachel demands as she pulls two lounge chairs over to the grass. She studies her paper for a moment before looking up at the starry sky. “There. That’s my star.”

She follows Rachel’s arm. “The one right next to the clump of four?”

“Yes. That’s Finn Hudson. My star.”

They sit in a comfortable silence gazing up at the night sky until Rachel speaks again. “It took me a while to find it. I had to research how the sky looks different here versus Ohio, since I couldn’t see the stars at all in New York. But I found it. He’s always there, you know?”

“He is.” Quinn says a little breathlessly. She looks over the brunette girl. “Rachel, you’re allowed to be happy and if that’s with Jesse, then that is perfectly okay, as long he’s treating you well.”

Rachel returns Quinn’s gaze and smiles. “Thank you. I’m going to hug you now.”

“Honestly, I’d be surprised if you didn’t.”

They both giggle and squeeze each other tightly, one of the few Rachel Berry hugs she’s genuinely welcomed.

……

_Costars Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James spotted together have dinner in Beverly Hills last night, then stopped to sign a few autographs before leaving together._

……

**Friday, October 24, 2014**

“Hey babe.” Quinn says as she answers the phone. She’s in her favorite place in LA, her garden tub, soaking in warm water. 

“Hey Q. What’s up?”

“Just taking a bath.”

“Hot.” She can her Puck smirking on the line. If it was anyone else she would be totally grossed out.

“Yeah, yeah.” She rolls her eyes, but smiles. “What are you up to?”

“Having a beer. My roommate just went out. Can’t wait ‘til I can go too.”

“Are you excited about next weekend?” She asks watching the bubbles from her bubble bath pop against the sides. Puck’s 21st birthday is coming up next weekend and she’s making the trip up to see him, even though she can’t go out too. But he insisted.

“I’m excited to see you.” He chuckles. She believes him.

“No silly. About your birthday and being able to out with your friends.”

“Well yeah, but I meant it about seeing you.” 

Quinn smiles and takes a sip of her sparkling grape juice. She’s living in a dry house now since Frannie decided that it was completely irresponsible of her to buy Quinn alcohol, especially given the histories of their parents. And of course, Mercedes can’t drink now. “I know babe. Me too.”

They’re both quiet for a moment, even through the phone able to just enjoy the sounds of the other breathing. 

“I talked to Rachel, about Jesse, I mean.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I told her…that if he was good to her then there’s no reason for her not to see him if she wants to.” She bites her bottom lip, knowing that that isn’t what Puck wanted to hear.

He sighs on the other end of the line. “I guess you’re right. It just feels wrong because of Finn.”

“We talked about that too. I think in the end they were a little more okay with one another than we knew.”

“Hmm.” His only response.

“Do you still think about him?” She asks slowly, not wanting to upset him. But then again, it has been nearly two years.

“All the time. I can’t _not_ think about him. He was my best bro.” He’s quiet for a few moments before erupting. “I can’t help but think that I could have stopped it from happening. I was with him all the time! I wasn’t with him when, ya know, it happened, but I could have been. I…”

“Noah, you couldn’t have changed anything. Don’t put that on yourself.” Quinn almost never calls him Noah. That’s a name usually reserved for his mother, teachers, and Rachel, or when she’s making a very serious point. 

“I know.” He sighs. “I just…I think back to the parties and the drinking and…I was a terrible influence on him. I wasn’t even going to school there, I just managed to get myself into a dorm. I honestly can’t even remember how I did that.”

“But none of it was your fault. You both made mistakes, but you were idiots together. You always were. You weren’t even with him that night. It was an accident.” Quinn says, hoisting herself up with her free arm. 

“I know. I just miss him.”

“Me too.” She watches her mouth say those words in the mirror, in barely a whisper. Finn dying is something that none of them would ever get over. Slowly, it’s healed some over time, but it still stings sometimes. 

“I love you, Q.”

“I love you too.” She says and they hang up. She reaches for the big plush robe that had been a gift from Mercedes when they moved in. 

She lies back on her bed and pulls up the covers. Through the walls she can hear Mercedes playing something beautiful on the piano, pausing every few notes, probably to scribble on her notepad before getting back to the melody. Quinn lets the music soothe her, eventually making her fall asleep with the lights still on, dreaming of the first boy who stole her heart, Rachel’s star.

……

**Tuesday, October 28, 2014**

He probably should have planned this better, but instead, [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_43/set?id=123958294&lid=3592037) sits on his bed—in his own room for once—dialing his phone less than 3 hours before he has to be at his runway show. 

“Hey mom.” He says when Mary Evans answers the phone.

“Hi honey, how are you? Excited for tonight?”

Sam smiles. “Yeah, I am. I just hope I don’t trip.”

“Oh you’ll do great sweetheart.”

“Thanks. Hey, is Dad around? I need to talk to you both about something.”

He hears some shuffling around on the other end of the line and sucks in a breath. Like he’s said before, he knows how totally awesome his parents are, but there’s only so much they can take. He told Frannie that he’d tell them about his stripper past but he’s actually more afraid of this reaction than their reaction to the pregnancy. At least that was good news, once everyone got past the initial shock of it being a lot sooner than expected.

“Sammy? We’re back. Dad’s here too.” 

“Hi son. What’s going on? Is everything okay with the baby?”

“Yeah, the baby and Mercedes are both fine.” Sam clears his throat nervously. “Okay, so I have something _else_ I need to tell y’all, but I really don’t want you to get upset.”

“Okay…” His mom says skeptically.

“Okay so you know how I told you that I got a job at Dairy Queen when I lived with you in Kentucky?” He pauses. “Well I…I didn’t. I had another job. I was a stripper. An underage stripper down at that place in town. And I needed to tell you because it could come out in the tabloids and stuff and I didn’t want you to hear that from that rather than me…I…I’m sorry. I probably should have told you sooner, but I don’t want you to feel like it was your fault. Money was tight and I wanted to help but I was being stupid. I…”

His heart nearly shatters at the sound of his mom gasping, clearly crying from the sounds of her breathing. He tries hard to swallow the lump in his throat. “I’m sorry…”

“Sam, how long was this going on?” His dad’s voice taking on a very serious tone.

“Only a few weeks. I really did start out at Dairy Queen, but a couple days after that, I don’t know, this woman hit on me and told me to check it out…and I lied and said I was 18. And it went on until Finn and Rachel found me there.”

“Sam, you were 16 years old!” Dwight’s voice growing louder of the sound of his mother sniffling. “Not only was it illegal for them to let you even be in there, it was completely unsafe! Did they not ask for ID or anything?”

“I…no. They didn’t. I just lied.” Sam swipes at a tear that escaped. 

“I’m so…” His mom paused to gulp back a sob. “So disgusted by those people. How could they let a child…how could they?”

He shuts his eyes tight and clenches a fist to his chest. There’s really nothing quite as painful as making your mom cry.

“And we…we took that money. We used _that_ money.” She chokes out.

He can hear his dad speaking softly to her, most likely wrapping her up in the hug that Sam isn’t there to give her. Pressing the speakerphone button, he sets his phone down and buries his head in his hands, trying hard to reign in the sobs. If there’s one thing that Sam Evans never wanted to be, it’s a disappointment. The whole reason he even started stripping was to help his parents out, so they wouldn’t have to work as hard. They were proud of him, but they wouldn’t have been if they had known what was really happening, where the money was really coming from. 

“I’m so…sorry.” 

“Sam…we’re not angry at you. We’re just…you’re our son, our little boy, no matter how old you are now. Or even that you’ve got your own little one on the way. We just can’t believe hat someone would let a kid do that.” His dad says, reassuring him. “Hey kiddo, don’t cry. Please. We love you and we’re so proud of you. We just hate that you had to do that. We hate to think that you did that for us.”

After a few more agonizing minutes, Sam hangs up the phone, his head still resting in his hands. He lets out a sigh. So maybe that could have gone better, but at least they aren’t mad at him. Thank God he isn’t supposed to smile on the runway because he does not have it in him after that.

And three hours later, his down mood helps him keep a straight face and he receives tons of praises from his boss, the designer, and even that scary editor lady or whatever she is. He gets the hang of changing clothes at a lightning speed, not really caring that anyone backstage was getting quite a show, complete with a little nuttage in the ridiculously small (and tight!) briefs they were making him wear. The actual walking part is pretty easy and he just focuses on one foot in front of the other, locking eyes with Mercedes only once—since he’s not supposed to make eye contact with anyone in the audience. And just as soon as it started, it’s over and he’s left with a mess of hair gel and weird makeup to clean up.

“Hey!” Miranda pats his shoulder as he wipes the last of makeup off his face. “You were totally great. My boss loved you.”

A small smile graces his face for the first time all afternoon. “Thanks. It was my first runway show. It’s a little weird not posing, but it was fun.”

“Well kudos to you.” She gives him a thumbs-up. “Oh, and congratulations. I read about Mercedes being pregnant. That’s awesome.”

The corners of his eyes crinkle as the grin splits his face. There is his reason to smile. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

“That is seriously going to be the cutest baby ever. Like seriously, watch out North.” She chuckles at him and skips away to do her job. At the same time his phone dings on the vanity. 

_Check out my new background. #ANTM_ Blaine texts with a screenshot of his lock screen, displaying a picture that Mercedes must have sent of Sam at the end of the runway. He smirks at Blaine’s reference to the Tyra Banks reality show. He _would_ watch something like that, or Kurt makes him watch it. 

_I got Tyra on speed-dial bro._ He chuckles to himself as he texts back, feeling his spirits lift. He makes his way out to the lobby and is immediately engulfed by a short pair of arms and a head full of wild curls. 

“You were so great baby.” [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_25/set?id=123467972&lid=3592036) leans up to kiss him. “Now, let’s get out of here. I got Quinn to pick up Chinese on her way home and we can go cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie to celebrate your big night.”

He rests his chin in the midst of her curls. “You’re the best.”


	12. Not While I'm Around

_Demons'll charm you with a smile_  
 _For a while_  
 _But in time_  
 _Nothing can harm you_  
 _Not while I'm around_

……

_So True, So False: Are costars Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James an item? We don’t know! The pair are frequently seen together, but usually in the company of other close friends._

……

**Friday, October 31, 2014**

Even though his birthday is tomorrow, Puck suggested they go to Rachel’s Halloween bash. Quinn hadn’t even considered going until he mentioned it, and that coupled with the theme—iconic movie couples—sparked her competitive side. The downside was that it only left Quinn with a week to come up with something good. She had to show the other couples, and the co-workers/exes/two people who might have some chemistry, up. Rachel had carefully explained to her friends that, yes, Jesse would be the other half of her TV power couple, but that, no, they are not a couple. _Yet_ is all Quinn can think. They’re not exactly subtle about their potential feelings.

The rules are that none of the couples can see anyone else’s costumes before time to arrive at Rachel’s tonight. Then each person has to vote on their favorite costumes, excluding their own costumes, and could not collaborate with their partner. Apparently Rachel is offering up some sort of prize, but Quinn doubts it’ll be anything worth winning. But that isn’t stopping her competitive ass from trying.

So Quinn is the domino that’ll bring everyone into the living room. Rachel was very insistent that it had to be done just right so no one would see anyone else before everyone’s there. She sends Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes a text— _We’re here!_ —as soon as Puck pulls his car into the driveway. She peeks in the mirror one last time to make sure her hair looks just right and then takes in the ridiculously decked out front yard. Rachel and Brittany, and probably Santana too even though she’d never admit it, decorated to the nines, with fake tombstones, skeletons, and cobwebs everywhere. 

“Wow. They really went all out.” Quinn raises her eyebrows and looks at Puck. “Mercedes and I did nothing. We left a bowl of candy out by the front gate.”

“You also have a giant gate in front of your house. Wonder if the papz dress up so they can fool people.” He muses, getting out of the car. 

She smoothes her dress and grabs Pucks hand, making their way up the sidewalk to the door. As soon as she knocks, Rachel flings open the door with a broad smile on her face, Jesse flanked at her side. Quinn raises an eyebrow, again, and struggles not to smirk at the state of Rachel’s hair. It’s in crazy tight ringlets and teased so they’re going every which way. 

“Oh my gosh, you guys look amazing!” She singsongs as the pair moves past her into the living room. Sam and Mercedes come in from Sam’s pool house, that he never uses anymore, at the same time that Brittany and Santana come out of their room, the former dragging the latter out of the room by her pinky. 

Quinn and Puck’s attention immediately turns to Brittany and Santana and they both burst out laughing. Quinn clutches Puck’s bicep to keep herself from doubling over at the sight of Santana with a faux mullet. It doesn’t take long before the others are laughing too. 

“Oh shut up assholes. I look fantastic.” Santana rolls her eyes and puts a hand on her hip. 

“Joan Jett?” Quinn finally asks when she catches her breath.

“And she’s my _ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_.” Santana half sings, half yells, shaking her mullet around and flinging an arm around Brittany’s waist. Their [ Joan Jett and Cherie Currie](http://gadzetomania.pl/images/2010/03/r2.jpg) from The Runaways is actually pretty awesome. 

“I wish Kurt was here for this.” Mercedes giggles. “You know he would have something to say about that hair and those boots.”

“So maybe Halloween is when I let my inner butch come out to play.” Santana narrows her eyes and kicks out a combat boot as Mercedes snaps a picture. “And besides, I see you actually let nerd lips dress you.”

Sam grins and squeezes Mercedes’ shoulders. Predictably, the happy couple makes a nauseatingly adorable black [Princess Leia and Han Solo](http://cache.desktopnexus.com/thumbnails/740932-bigthumbnail.jpg). “Yes, I let Sam pick this out, but I happen to like Star Wars too.”

“I love you.” Sam whispers to the shorter girl wrapped in his arms.

“I know.” She grins back up at him.

“Oh my God, what is he doing to you?” Quinn feigns concern and smiles. She’s known about Mercedes’ love of all things nerdy for a while. Whenever she stayed with the girl years ago when she was the pregnant one, Mercedes had made her sit through the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy and insisted she read The Hobbit. Quinn will never, ever tell anyone, but she did read it and she loved it.

Rachel’s out of control hair takes the focus next. The white shirt tied around her ribs and the high-waist jean Bermuda shorts paired with Jesse in a black tank and black jeans, and completely awful hair, completes the picture. 

“Dirty Dancing!” Brittany squeals. It’s one of her favorite movies, of course. 

“Yes, Brittany, we’re the iconic dancing duo, [Baby and Johnny](http://static.expres.sk/public/data/Article/6826/photo/HRIESNY%20TANEC.jpg), from the original film.” Rachel smiles and links her arm in Jesse’s elbow. 

“I really liked Havana Nights because it’s saucy and Latin and reminds me of dancing with Santana.” Brittany gushes, making her Joan Jett turn red. 

Instead of waiting for the teasing, Santana just looks at Quinn and Puck. “Seriously? I am 900% sure that is offensive.”

Sam chimes in with the Forest Gump impression that they were all expecting from him as Puck, sure enough, makes a face that Quinn is positive is offensive. Nevertheless, she’s pretty proud of her last minute [Forest and Jenny](http://images.sodahead.com/polls/001683157/5518781157_forrest20jenny_xlarge.jpeg). 

“Everyone looks so great!” Brittany grins and shimmies in her bellbottom jeans, her hair flared out away from her face. Although as Quinn looks around at her friends, Brittany, Puck and herself don’t really look that out of the ordinary. It’s mostly just Santana and Rachel who look ridiculous, and Sam and Mercedes who look like they’re wearing costumes. 

Quinn watches as Puck gives Jesse a once-over and a slight nod before moving towards the other guy in the room and fist-bumping him. She rolls her eyes and makes her way over to Mercedes. 

“So I have all sorts of candy, plenty of vegan options for anyone who wants—” 

“No one wants your shitty candy.” Santana interrupts the girl with the crazy hair.

“Anyway, Mercedes,” Rachel glares at Santana before shifting her focus to the glowing pregnant Princess Leia, “Sam told me to get lots of peanut butter M&Ms for you, so I did. And Quinn, I couldn’t find any bacon flavored candy, sorry.”

Quinn huffs out a laugh and shakes her head. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And I ordered pizza. Don’t worry, Santana, I ordered non-vegan pizzas for everyone else.” 

Their little friend group gathers around Rachel’s laptop to Skype Kurt, Blaine, and Tina who joined them in New York for Halloween. The boys are big Halloween fans, having always gone all out in their costumes. This year they’re dressed as opposites, Kurt as a vampire and Blaine as a werewolf. 

“Aw Tina, I guess you couldn’t be a vampire because that wouldn’t really be dressing up for you.” Brittany smiles at the other girl through the webcam. 

“Ha-ha. Yeah, that would have been too easy. I figured an angel was much harder for me anyway.” She gives the camera a twirl. 

“You guys look great! Oh my gosh, Kurt, you have to see Santana.” Mercedes laughs and pulls Santana into view. 

“Oh my God, Satan, wow. I am speechless. That is honestly the worst I’ve ever seen you look. God, that hair.”

“Oh thanks Lady Hummel. I see you took full advantage of looking like you’re dead this year.” Santana folds her arms over her chest.

“Mmm. That was weak, Santana. And I’m only joking. You actually make a great Joan Jett, but you really shouldn’t ever actually get a mullet.” 

Santana huffs and stomps away. Mercedes just laughs. “Are you guys going out now?”

“Yep, just waiting for Artie, Elliot, and Dani, and Artie’s flavor of the week.” Kurt smirks and rolls his eyes. 

“He needs another good slut-shaming.” Sam says under his breath, a smile threatening to form on his plush lips. He leans down and rests his chin on Mercedes’ shoulder and his arms around her middle. “I miss you guys!”

“We miss you too, Sam. But three weeks, right?” Blaine grins. Sam gives him a thumbs up. 

After a few more minutes of catching up with their long distance friends, they let them go and take their party outside. Jesse helps Rachel put up the signs she made that point to the backyard for the trick-or-treaters and Sam wanders off to get the pizza when the delivery guy pulls up. 

Quinn sinks down on Puck’s lap and delicately strokes his jaw. “You look great.”

“Totally. I think we’re going to win the contest.” He smiles and kisses her fingertips. 

Their party quickly turns into pizza, daiquiris, and all-out karaoke by the pool. Quinn is pretty positive that Rachel’s neighbors might actually kill her, or at least complain about her wailing. Halfway through the first performance of Don’t Rain on My Parade, the first slew of trick-or-treaters arrive. Half a dozen ghosts, witches, and princesses bang on the gate to the fence yelling out _trick-or-treat_. 

Brittany and Sam are the first to jump up and grab the candy. Quinn and Mercedes follow closely behind the blonds. One particularly young kid, dressed up like Buzz Lightyear clings to his mom’s side. Sam bends down and starts talking to the kid while Brittany passes out the rest of the candy. 

“Hi Buzz! I love your costume. _Buzz Lightyear to Star Command. Come in, Star Command. Star Command, come in. Do you read me?_ ” Sam does a spot on impression of the Toy Story character. 

The little boy, no older than three, bursts into a fit of giggles and shows Sam his wings. “You soun’ like Buzz. Can you be Woody too?”

Sam grins. “ _Howdy partner! There’s a snake in my boot!_ ”

The little boy squeals in delight and reaches out to wrap his little arms around Sam’s neck. Quinn glances at Mercedes who has been watching the whole scene unfold. She looks back at Quinn with a smile and tears in her eyes, her hormones going overboard. 

She squeezes Mercedes’ hand. “He’s going to be a great dad.”

After pizza and a few more trick-or-treaters, they decide it’s time for everyone to vote. Once again it’s decided that Quinn and Santana will count them, because apparently that’s fair? Rachel went as far as to print off 8 little pieces of paper, each containing each couple’s name with a box next to it. Once all 8 voters have voted, Santana and Quinn spread all eight out and call out the results.

“I’ll do it.” Quinn all but shoves Santana out of her way. It’s the alcohol. “Okay, so a tie for third place, each with one vote, goes to Rachel and Jesse, and Puck and me. Second place, with two votes goes to Sam and Mercedes. Which obviously leaves these idiots with first.”

“Yeah bitches!” Santana cheers for herself, still looking ridiculous with her mullet.

Quinn rolls her eyes. “We should have won.” She kisses Puck’s cheek.

……

_Mercedes Jones and boyfriend Sam Evans share a picture of their Halloween night in adorable Star Wars themed costumes on Twitter. How cute are the expectant couple? [PHOTOS]_

~

_Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James coordinate costumes, dressing up as Dirty Dancing’s Baby and Johnny, and pose with friends at a Halloween get-together. [PHOTOS]_

……

**Saturday, November 1, 2014**

Since Puck’s birthday has been the day after Halloween for 21 years, he’s completely used to partying the night before and then going hard at it again the next night. Quinn, on the other hand, is struggling to keep her eyes open and it’s only 9:30. 

They ended up not coming back to base until early this morning since their Halloween get together went well into the night. They all took turns singing obnoxiously, eventually moving the party inside, and handing out candy to the kids. Time flew by and it was midnight before any of them realized it and then they were all singing Happy Birthday to Puck. Half of their party ended up drunk, while Quinn and Jesse remained relatively buzzed and Sam abstained with Mercedes. After her third drink, Rachel attached herself to Jesse and didn’t let go for the rest of the night. She’s not sure where Jesse ended up after she and Puck left with the Star Wars duo.

[Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck/set?id=123283859&lid=3593488) comes into his room from the bathroom, hair combed nicely and fresh clothes on. “How do I look?” He asks hopefully.

She stands up and crosses the room. Slowly, she stands on her toes and gives him a deep kiss. “So handsome.” 

His hands find the small of her back and he pulls her in closer. Their bodies flush together and Quinn sighs softly into his lips. “I wish you could come with me.”

“Me too. But it’s okay. I brought a book. Next year, I’ll be old enough.” Quinn says with a smile. “There’s no sense in risking getting caught.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll miss you though.” He kisses her again. 

“I’ll be right here when you get back. And then I’ll be here all day tomorrow too.” They trade a few more kisses before Puck’s roommate beats on the door loudly and starts hollering. _Boys will be boys._ Quinn smirks.

“I won’t let them keep me out all night.” Puck promises with one last kiss.

And he sticks to his word. Quinn busies herself for the mere two and half hours they’re out by reading, snuggled into Puck’s bed. She’s nearly asleep when Puck arrives back home, only slightly stumbling as he crawls under the overs next to her. 

“Hey babe.” He curls his body around her. 

“Hi.” Quinn smiles and presses her lips against his. She can taste the alcohol on his breath, but on the whole doesn’t mind it.

Almost immediately, his hands tangle in her hair as he pulls her in closer. Her body responds and she rolls her hips into his. Their mouths move together, perfectly in sync, even if he’s a little sloppy from drinking. 

“Mmm.” He groans softly into her kisses. The corners of her lips curl up involuntarily. Without missing a beat, he flips her over and grinds his hips into hers. She can feel her breathing get faster, a little more ragged. He tugs off both of their shirts, both wearing one of his t-shirts, and fiddles with the button on his jeans. 

Quinn peppers his broad shoulders with soft kisses, stopping every few inches to nip at his tan skin. His arms and shoulders might be her favorite part of Puck’s body. Having been muscular and manly since high school, they’ve only gotten more defined during his time in the military. His strong arms wrap her up and hold her close as they exchange long, passionate kisses. 

Soon there’s nothing between them but skin, and Quinn’s is burning with desire. It’s not like they don’t have all the time in the world, but she feels a sense of urgency, a carnal need. She grabs his hips pulling them down closer to her, giving him the go-ahead. He eases into her causing her to throw her head back and bite her lip. He waits until she locks eyes with him again before he starts moving. Quinn doesn’t always want gentle, but until he knows for sure, he’s always very delicate with her, never wanting to hurt her. 

“More.” She breathes, digging her nails into his shoulders. More what, she’s not sure. But he complies and it’s perfect. It’s like he knows exactly what she needs. Their bodies know each other in ways Quinn’s not even sure they consciously do. His hands find the places on her body that are screaming to be touched. With lips lighting skin on fire and fingers dancing across the most sensitive areas, they tumble over the edge one just seconds after the other. 

Her lips find his as their chests heave. Slowly and deliberately, she kisses him. “Happy birthday baby. I love you.”

He smiles lazily. “I love you. Thanks for making it special or whatever.”

She chuckles. “Or whatever.”

……

**Tuesday, November 18, 2014**

[Sam’s](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_24/set?id=122287599&lid=3592037) never been afraid of doctors. Most of his have always been really friendly, great bedside manner, and of course he’s never had anything major happen, other than dislocating his shoulder. Mercedes, on the other hand, is perched on the exam table shaking like a leaf. He knows it’s not because she’s afraid of doctors, but rather whatever the doctor might tell her. And it is scary. Lots of things can go wrong with a pregnancy.

He squeezes her hand and mouths the same mantra they’ve been reciting for the past month, _we’re in this together._ Her big brown doe eyes lock with his green ones conveying all of her fears. He gives her a smile, trying to reassure her, as the doctor comes in. 

“Mercedes! How are you feeling today?” Dr. Lee strolls in the office, carrying an arm full of supplies. 

“I’m okay.” She nods timidly. Sometimes Sam forgets that Mercedes isn’t always the big bad diva. She does get worried and scared, and she withdraws. She’s a caretaker, always has been, but now it’s his turn to take care of her. He slides closer to her in the chair next to exam table and lightly kisses her shoulder. 

“Taking the vitamins I said to?”

“Yes, everyday.” 

“You’re awesome. Sam, how are you?” Dr. Lee smiles over her shoulder as she scrubs her hands. 

“I’m great. Can’t wait to see this little Peanut.” He smiles down at Mercedes who beams back up at him. 

“Well, there won’t be much to see right now. It’s still a little early, earlier than I usually see expectant mothers for the first visit, but that’s okay. I’m estimating that you’re about six weeks along.”

“So they should be the size of a pea.” Sam looks at the doctor expectantly. He’s been doing his research, and a lot of it. The first time Mercedes threw up her breakfast all over the bathroom, Sam freaked out until he remembered that morning sickness was a common occurrence. 

“That’s right! So we probably won’t be able to see much, but there is a chance we’ll get something and possibly a heartbeat. And how has the morning sickness been?” She asks, as if she can read Sam’s mind.

“Not terrible, but just enough to suck.” Mercedes lets out a soft chuckle. “Bananas and popcorn are the worst smells in the world. I will fight you on it. But that’s not nearly as bad as having to pee every two seconds.”

Dr. Lee smiles. “That’s to be expected. Unfortunately there’s not much you can do about that. It will get a little bit better when you reach your second trimester and the uterus moves up into the abdominal cavity, lessening that pressure on your bladder. But now if the morning sickness gets really bad, you call me and I’ll write you a prescription for some anti-nausea medicine that will help.”

The couple nods together and watches as Dr. Lee gathers the cold gel and the wand for the ultrasound. “Let’s do this first, then Mercedes, I’ll need to draw some blood.”

Mercedes sucks in a breath as the cold, blue gel hits her belly under her gown. Sam tightens his grip on her hand and brings her fingertips to his lips. They lock eyes for a moment, just taking in this huge moment, until the whirling sound draws their attention over to the screen. Sam holds his breath as he looks at the monitor. He’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to be looking at. It’s mostly just black with a few weird white wispy shapes. He studies Dr. Lee’s face waiting for any sign of concern. Instead, he gets a smile. 

“There. See that little crescent moon shape?” She points to the monitor. “That’s your baby.”

Tears stream out of Mercedes’ eyes as she clings to Sam’s hand. He’s never seen anything like it. That tiny little wisp of a shape is the baby that he made with Mercedes. That little Peanut who will come out with caramel skin and the best of both of them. He tries hard to swallow the lump in his throat, but tears spring to his eyes anyway. 

“That sound is the heartbeat. Your baby is healthy with a strong heart.”

In that moment, he understands. That tiny little baby has just become his whole world. And in that moment he completely understands his own parents, and their heartbreak when he told them about the strip club. He gets it. He would never want his little Peanut to be exploited the way that his boss had exploited him. He understands their disappointment, not in him, but in those people who had betrayed every bit of safety and protection they fought to give him. The tears drip down onto his and Mercedes’ clasped hands and he kisses them away. 

“I love you so much.” He whispers to her. “Both of you.”

She tears her eyes away from the monitor to meet his. He leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Dr. Lee takes the wand away from her stomach and silently gathers her things again. 

“I’ll give you a moment while I get what I need to draw some blood. Would you like a picture of your baby?” She smiles softly at the teary couple.

“Yes!” Sam nearly shouts. He blushes as a lopsided smile settles on his features. Mercedes grins up at him and nods to the doctor. 

She smiles back at the pair and shuts the door behind her. 

“Wow.” Mercedes say, still clutching Sam’s hand. 

“I know. Our little Peanut is alive and well.” He gently places his free hand on her stomach. 

The rest of the visit is a little less exciting with needles, some family history information, and planning their next visit. They bid Dr. Lee adieu and walk hand-in-hand back out into the busy street. They’re met with the familiar sound of paparazzi calling their names, but they keep walking until they get to a cute ice cream shop a few blocks away. 

They sit down across from each other at a quiet table in the back with their little cups of ice cream, chocolate for Sam and vanilla for [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_21/set?id=122179602&lid=3592036), who can’t seem to stomach any strong flavors. He finds their choices a little funny and pretty indicative of real life. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks him between little bites of her ice cream.

He sighs. He knows it’s not fair. He’s supposed to be here for Mercedes, to hold her hand through this especially scary first visit. But in the back of his mind, all he can think is that he has to go back to work after this. Modeling has been a great first big break for Sam, but he’s bored and tired of it. He’s moved past needing constant attention for his good looks and his body and he wants more now. He wants to be more than a hot body. Not that there’s anything wrong with being a model. He totally appreciates the craft and respects anyone who can succeed in the business because it’s not easy. But it’s just not for Sam, not for forever anyway. 

But he doesn’t want to bring her down. Not right now, not after the most amazing thing he’s ever seen in his life. So he shakes his head with a mouthful of chocolate. 

“Nothing. It’s just a lot to take in, ya know?” 

“Yeah, it is. We’re going to be parents, Sam. What if I’m not good at it?” She voices her fears out loud, trusting him with them.

“You’re going to be great. You’ve always been great with Stevie and Stacey, especially when they were younger and I was homeless. You and Quinn were the best with them. Every time a kid comes up to you and asks for your autograph, you’re so great with them. You’re going to be a great mom and we’re in this together.” He tells her matter-of-factly. 

“Say great again.” 

“Great!” He grins and pumps a fist in the air.

“We’re in this together.” She nods and then grins. “I’m going to need some new pants soon. These are tight. Especially if you keep taking me out for ice cream and bringing home pickles.”

“Hey, pickles are vegetables, right?”

……

_Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones spotted leaving the doctor’s office together. Any news about the baby? Find out here._

……

Sam shuts his eyes as he rests his head on the headrest when he finally gets in his Jeep after a long meeting about his next runway show and an even longer shoot for some magazine he can’t remember the name of. It feels like midnight even though it’s only a little after 5. He’s pretty sick of it, but especially now, he can’t just stop and sit around doing nothing. He needs to make money, and it is very, very good money, for himself and his family. They need to think about finding a new place to live or Quinn moving out or something too. Their neighborhood has become increasingly unsafe with the paparazzi and he’s not crazy about the idea of raising a child there. Plus, if she and Quinn continue to live together, there’s no room in their house for a nursery.

He keeps his eyes shut as he reaches blindly for his phone. Once he finds it, he only peeks one eye open to make sure he calls the right person. 

“Hi Sammy!” Stacey says excitedly when she answers the home phone. 

“Hey Stace! How’s school been going?” He feels his heart warm at the sound of his little sister’s voice, but he also feels a pang of guilt. It’s totally fun living in cool places like New York or LA but he never sees his siblings, who are 9 and 11 now. They’re growing up so fast. Stevie started middle school this year.

“It’s fun! Everyone is really excited because they saw that you and Cedes are going to have a baby! They think it’s so cool that you’re dating a celebrity. Maybe you and Cedes can meet some of my friends when you’re home for Christmas.”

“I’d love that!” He grins, glad he can make his sister proud. 9 year olds can be a tough crowd. 

“Stevie wants to talk to you. I miss you and I love you Sammy!” She rattles off. 

“Love you!” He says quickly before she passes the phone to their brother. “Hey Stevie!”

“Hey Sam! Guess what?! My team won on FIFA and I got to the last level on Halo!” 

“That’s awesome kid! I haven’t gamed in so long. I bet you’d beat me now. I don’t have any friends here who will game with me.”

Stevie laughs. “I could totally beat you.”

“Yeah, well we’ll see about that when I’m home for Christmas.”

“You’re on! Wanna talk to Mom and Dad? They’re sitting here staring at me ‘cause they know it’s you.”

Sam chuckles. “Yeah, let me talk to them.”

It’s not the first time he’s talked to his parents since his shocking confession to them, but it’ll be the first time he brings it up again. Though they’re not nearly as bad as Quinn’s family, they are southern and they do dance around uncomfortable subjects sometimes. But he needs to talk about it with them now. 

“Hey baby, how are you?” His mom says when she takes the phone from Stevie. He hears some shuffling and the familiar click of his dad picking up the other phone. 

“Hey Sam.”

“Hey guys. I’m good, tired. But, um, I wanted to talk to you about this morning.” Sam sighs and decides to crank up his Jeep. He might as well start driving home. It’s not even dark yet. 

“Okay, what is it honey?” 

“Well, Mercedes had her first doctor’s appointment this morning and I went with her.”

“Is everything okay with the baby?” His dad sounds a little panicked. 

“Yeah, it…it was amazing. We got a picture and we could hear the heartbeat even though it’s only been six weeks. Our little Peanut is healthy.” He tells them with a broad smile splitting his face. 

“Oh Sam.” His mom whispers, clearly tearing up, probably from his use of the phrase _our little Peanut_.

“Sam, that’s so wonderful. We’re so happy for you and so excited to meet this little Peanut of yours.” Sam can hear his dad smiling as he speaks.

“But what I wanted to talk to you about was the thing I told you about. The stripping. I…I get it now. I get what you were feeling. I may not have a kid of my own that I can hold in my arms yet, but it’s pretty freaking close and I can’t imagine hearing that someone took advantage of my kid like that. I’m so sorry that I let that happen and that I didn’t tell you sooner, like when it was happening so you could have beat his ass, Dad.”

Dwight chuckles, but sobers quickly. “You don’t ever need to apologize for that Sam. Like you just said, they took advantage of you, but you’re right. It’s the worst feeling in the world when something happens to your child and you can’t protect them. Or it’s too late to protect them.”

“Well, there’s not much we can do about it, but I do get it and I wish it would have never happened. Even though in a weird way it kinda made consider modeling. I mean I’m not very modest.” He chuckles, and braking for the line of traffic blocking his way home. 

“Sam,” His mother’s voice is soft. “I know we haven’t talked about it in a while because you’ve done so well, but I know the industry you’re in isn’t forgiving. Are you eating like you should be?”

He freezes. Well, he doesn’t actually freeze because he’s driving, but it’s like his blood runs cold. They haven’t talked about it in a long time. Blaine had gone to them back during their senior year during one of his major freak-outs and it hadn’t been the first time either. Before he transferred to McKinley, another guy he had been friends with told his mom that he was barely eating. The stripping had only made it worse, and he knows that now, but at the time he reveled in the fact that his body was hot enough to put on display even if that meant skipping meals and working out like crazy. It’s not quite the same now. Now he models because it’s a job, not because he loves the attention he gets for his body. He actually kind of hates that now. Since graduating his mindset about his body and what he should look like has changed a lot. He no longer counts calories or works out like a crazy person. He does what he has to for the job and to stay healthy, but that’s the key word: healthy.

“Mom, I had ice cream _before_ a photo shoot today. I’m eating plenty.” He reassures her. 

“Good. You know I love you and I just want what’s best for you always.”

“I know Mom. I love you too. You too, Dad. I gotta go now. I’m almost home.”

“Love you, son.” Dwight chimes in. “Talk to you soon, okay?”

They hang up just as he pulls into Mercedes’ driveway. He waves to the paparazzi that are flocked on the sidewalk and let’s the gate shut behind him. Inside, he finds Mercedes sitting at the piano with her eyes closed picking out a beautiful melody, one he recognizes easily that he sung with his friends in a random impromptu sing-along back in New York. This one, when Kurt was in the hospital. Even though Blaine sang most of it, he knows all the words. 

He grabs his guitar, that he ended up leaving here one day and never took back to his room, and perches next to her on the bench, facing away from the piano and strums along. He imagines that their little Peanut is listening to the promises they’re singing. They’ll never let anything bad happen to him or her. He vows at that very second that he will do everything in his power to keep that little version of him and Mercedes safe, happy, and loved for the rest of their life.


	13. Homeward Bound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a big girl job last week, so unfortunately, I have less time to write. So please forgive me if the updates seem to take longer now. I'll do my best! Enjoy an early Thanksgiving for Quick and Samcedes! :)

_I'm sitting in a railway station_  
 _Got a ticket for my destination_  
 _On a tour of one-night stands_  
 _My suitcase and guitar in hand_  
 _And every stop is neatly planned_  
 _For a poet and a one-man band_

……

**Sunday, November 23, 2014**

He doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but when he arrives at Rachel’s house after church, he turns off his Jeep and takes a few minutes to gather his stuff. When he gets out he hears the pair talking very seriously just on the other side of fence in the backyard. He stops short of the gate, starts to turn around, but hesitates when he hears what Rachel is saying. 

“Jesse, wait. I…I don’t know. I don’t know how I feel about you. It’s complicated.” She sighs. 

“Rachel, I know. I get it. You’ve been telling me this for weeks.” Jesse sounds a little agitated. “Wait, no please don’t walk away.”

They’re both quiet for a minute before Jesse speaks again. “I know that I screwed up in the past and I’d be an idiot not to realize what Finn meant to you. We both know that he was the one. I’m not trying to replace him because I never could. I wish you’d see that and I wish your friends would see that. But you and I…we have a real chance. There’s no stupid high school drama, no one else involved, and it’s just me and you and our show and our talent. We fit together Rachel. I’m not the same guy that cracked an egg over your head.” He pauses as they both giggle. Sam can actually _hear_ Rachel rolling her eyes.

“Jesse,” She sighs. “I know you’ve changed. I can see it in you. And I do like you, but it’s complicated.”

“But why? Why is it complicated?”

“I…I don’t know.” She whispers. Sam’s seen a lot of crazy things during his time with his New Directions friends, but Rachel at a loss for words is a new one. Then he’s positive that he should turn around and walk away because he hears the familiar, and honestly kind of disgusting, sound of two people kissing. 

He hesitates, trying to figure out which way to go so that it’ll be a little less obvious that he heard their entire conversation. So he paces from the gate to his Jeep and back when [Jesse](http://www.polyvore.com/la_jesse/set?id=124197449&lid=3657260) pushes it open and spots him. 

“Oh hey man. I didn’t know you were back here.” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_34/set?id=122400284&lid=3592037) is positive he looks like he’s just been caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing.

Jesse chuckles. “So you heard.”

Sam sucks in a breath through his teeth and sighs, pushing up his sleeves. “Yeah, I heard.”

“I know you and I never really got to know each other, other than at Breadstix before your prom and I was kind of an ass to you about the whole Bolo tie thing.” He starts. Sam chuckles at the mention of his fashion faux pas. “But I know you’ve heard about pretty much every awful thing I’ve done that I regret from when I was a teenager.”

“Yeah, I’ve heard some stories.” Sam smiles. “But for the record, I don’t think you’re a bad guy. People can change. I mean, honestly, look at half of Rachel’s friends. They haven’t always been nice people, but they’ve changed.”

Jesse nods. “I assume you mean Santana and Quinn, and yes, they have changed. But Santana can’t seem to understand that I have too.”

“I think the thing with Santana is that she’s loyal, like really loyal, but it just comes out in weird ways. And I guess being a lesbian she like kinda automatically takes any of her girl friends’ sides, like Rachel. Not to say that all lesbians hate dudes…” Sam rambles. “But she’s actually weirdly protective of Rachel and Mercedes, because I’ve been on the receiving end of that too. I mean, we’re all protective of each other. Some of us are just a little more forgiving.”

“I just…Rachel was the one thing I’ve always regretted and I’ve done a lot of stupid things. She’s incredible, beyond talented. I don’t know, maybe this is over sharing, but I was pretty awful back then because of the mess of a life I had at home. I’ve always used being mean and acting out to compensate for everything else. I won’t go into detail because you’re not here to listen to my problems, but I’m not that guy anymore.” Jesse says sincerely. 

Sam just nods, not sure what he should say to that.

He starts to walk towards his car. “But anyway, I’ll see you later, Sam. Oh, and I know I’m not your typical _bro_ type, but it was cool to hang out the other day. We should do it again. I’ve never really had many guy friends.”

Sam smiles and nods as Jesse gets in his car. He’s no expert and he’s definitely not great at reading people, but Jesse seems genuine. And honestly, it all comes down to Rachel, whether or not she wants to be with Jesse. Sam certainly isn’t going to stand in the way. He doesn’t think Jesse’s a bad guy. Everyone has made bad decisions and from what he understands, Jesse was acting on orders. Plus being a teenager and peer pressure? It’s not an excuse, but maybe Jesse isn’t as bad as Santana thinks. 

Sam pushes open the gate to find [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_19/set?id=121977839&lid=3592041) sitting on the back step. She smiles up at him. 

“So you heard our conversation, and I heard your conversation.” She says simply, wrapping her arms around her knees. Sam sits down next to her. 

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it just kinda happened.”

“I meant to. I knew you were out there, or at least I assumed you were. I heard your car, but then never heard you. I was curious as to what he would say to you.” She confesses, squinting into the November sun.

“And? How’d he do?”

She looks thoughtful as she ponders her answer. Sam leans back against the door and waits patiently. He gets that it’s a big deal for her to date anyone, even almost two years later. 

“He said the right thing.” She finally speaks again. “He always says the right thing though. He has a way with words, always has. He’s very charismatic, which is great for a scene partner, but I just wonder how much of it is genuine when we’re unscripted.”

“Well, I mean, what would be his angle this time? Right, ‘cause last time it was about Vocal Adrenaline and throwing you off and everything so they could win. But what’s he doing now? He can’t steal the show from you. It’s named after you, Rachel.”

She smiles. “You’re right. Though, even when he actually cracked an egg on my head, he told me that he loved me. I honestly believe that he never wanted to hurt me in the first place. And like he told you, he’s changed since then. He was still in high school. We’ve all changed since high school.”

Sam nods. “We have. We all have.”

“Do you think I should give him a chance?”

“I think…I think that if you don’t you’re going to dwell on it and both of you are going to drag each other around and end up hurt. Plus, if he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass. Or Santana will.” Sam chuckles.

Rachel leans into his side and laughs. “When did you get so good at doling out advice?”

“Gotta practice. I’m going to be a dad, in case you haven’t heard. I have to get good at this.”

……

_It’s a winter wonderland! Just one episode left until the winter finale of Rachel! Exciting things are in store for America’s favorite Broadway power couple._

……

**Wednesday, November 26, 2014**

The days between Halloween and Thanksgiving flew by for everyone except Quinn. Her classes were dragging, seeming more boring instead of more exciting like they should be now that she was in the second half of her four years. Everyone around her is doing big things. Their lives are changing in big ways and the only thing Quinn really has to worry about is going to class and figuring out the living situation that needs to be changing soon between Mercedes, Sam, and herself. 

The living situation would be a lot easier to figure out if Puck’s officer, or whatever his supervisor is called, would let him know about the promotion. If Puck can move closer to LA, problem solved. Quinn will just move in with him. But if not, then she may be forced to just swap with Sam and camp out in Rachel’s pool house. The idea isn’t all that unappealing, but she’d like to figure it out sooner rather than later. 

“No thanks.” She smiles and shakes her head as the flight attendant offers her more water. Luckily, when booking their flights the last time she left California, Frannie had thought to open a frequent flyer account for Quinn so she could build up her miles. She glances over at Puck next to her in their coach seats. Lucky him, fast asleep. They decided to skip the big New York reunion, mostly since they weren’t there when everyone agreed to meet back in six months, to go back to Lima to spend Thanksgiving with Puck’s mom, sister, and Jake and his mom. Since Christmas isn’t a big deal for the Jewish Puckermans, they’re spending that holiday back in LA with Judy, Frannie, and Cal, and possibly Jake if he can fly out. 

The long flight back to Ohio might be okay if she wasn’t freaking out over their first stop in Columbus. Quinn promised her Grammy that she’d visit more often, now that she knows that part of her family doesn’t hate her. Her hands start to tremble when they finally reach the point of descent down to Columbus. 

“Hey.” [Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck/set?id=123903341&lid=3593488) says lazily, squinting out the window into the midmorning sun. They left at an ungodly hour to make it to Ohio before noon. “You okay?”

“Hey, sleepyhead. Yeah. I’m fine.” She lies, turning to watch the city get closer from the small window. Puck’s hand grasps hers and plays with her fingers. 

“It’s okay to be nervous, you know. The Puckasaurus doesn’t usually get nervous, but I mean, I’ve never met the Fabrays and after hearing about them I’m pretty freaked about meeting the nice ones.”

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_39/set?id=132454273&lid=3592032) looks back over at her boyfriend and finds herself on the receiving end of a reassuring smile. “They’ll love you. We just might not mention that you knocked me up.”

He chuckles and sucks in a breath through clenched teeth. “Yeah, I kinda figured that.”

“Plus, it’s just going to be my grandparents and my Aunt Jennifer. Uncle _Russell 2.0_ won’t be in town until tomorrow. We lucked out.” She says. Puck gives her hand another squeeze as the captain announces their final descent. 

Once on solid ground, they stroll hand in hand through the airport to the Hertz. Puck is the only one of their friends who can rent a car without young driver fees thanks to USAA so they don’t have to rely on anyone picking them up and carting them around. Her hand never leaves his over the console in the little Toyota Camry they rent. She points him in the direction of the University district, having him pull the car up right in front of her Grammy’s house. 

“Now or never.” Quinn sucks in a breath. 

“Come on babe, we’re going to be fine.” 

“Lucy Q! You better get yourself up these steps.” Her Grammy waves from the front porch. Quinn finds herself smiling as she leads Puck to meet her family. 

“Oh Lucy, I’m sorry…Quinn, I know you’d rather be called that. I’ve missed you.” She wraps the blonde up in a hug. 

“It’s okay. Lucy is fine. Fran always calls me that anyway.” Quinn smiles timidly at the older woman. She’s still not entirely comfortable with this whole loving family thing. 

“And you like to be called…Puck? Did I get that right?” Grammy holds Quinn at arm’s length looking at Puck before holding out her arms for the tall man too. 

Puck chuckles and returns the hug. “Yeah, that’s right. But you can call me Noah if that’s easier to remember.” Quinn raises an eyebrow at him. It’s rare that he offers to let anyone call him Noah. Even the military refers to him as Puckerman.

“Noah. That’s a beautiful name. Biblical, you know.” Quinn silently starts to freak out. She and Puck had been over the fact that her family is insanely religious and even though her mother is likely not to care that Puck’s Jewish, her extended family might actually believe that they’re the leaders of the Aryan race. 

“I do know, Old Testament. _Noah was in his generations a man righteous and whole-hearted; Noah walked with God._ Genesis 6:9.” Puck looks like he’s fighting to keep a proud smirk off of his face. Quinn can barely keep her jaw from hitting the ground. Recovering quickly, she holds her breath. She’s not sure whether to smack him or cheer him on. It’s impressive but it might be just over the top enough to open up a whole religious can of worms.

“That’s beautiful! So you’re a Christian then?” Grammy beams at the pair. Quinn internally face palms. 

“Oh, I’m very spiritual. My faith has always been very important to me and my family.” Puck beams right back, winning her Grammy over with his smoothness. 

“Oh Quinn, you’ve really found you a great boy. Come inside now. It’s freezing out here.” She turns and leads them inside. 

Quinn leans in close and hisses at her boyfriend. “What the hell was that?!”

“What can I say baby? I’m quick on my feet.” He smirks and helps her out of her coat. 

Her grandparents’ house is part of a historic district of town and the décor reflects that. Beautiful old quilts and afghans adorn the couches and chairs and a real fire crackles in the fireplace. Her grandpa sits in his favorite corner chair with the newspaper in his hands. 

“Hi Grandpa Joe.”

“Lucy, I’m so glad you came. It’s a rough Thanksgiving this year without Russ.” He stands on shaky legs to give Quinn a hug. 

Exhaling uncomfortably at the mention of her father, she pulls back, keeping a hand on Joe’s forearm. “Grandpa, this is Noah Puckerman, my boyfriend.”

“Noah, Grandpa Joe was also in the military when he was younger. Don’t get him started on stories about ‘Nam.” She lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Nice to meet you, Sir. Noah Puckerman, Airman.” He salutes the older man. 

“Airman.” He repeats nodding. “I’m an army man myself. Sergeant Fabray. Didn’t stay too long though. Came back home to take over the steel business from my father. Sit down, son.”

Quinn watches anxiously as Puck and Grandpa Joe start talking. Her mind is completely blown. She, of course, came into this house expecting the worst. She constantly has to remind herself that Russell was one person. These two people are not him. 

“Lucy, it’s okay. He won’t hurt him.” Her Grammy smiles from the doorway to the kitchen. “Come in here and help me with the ham. It’s Kosher.”

“What? How did you…?” Quinn’s eyes are saucer-sized.

“He quoted the Hebrew bible. And Frannie told me.” She says simply, handing Quinn various seasonings to start to prepare the meat.

“You…approve?”

“If this boy makes you happy, then yes. And even still, he’s a man of God. Maybe not a man of Jesus, but anyone who can quote the bible is pretty impressive in my eyes. Even if he did study just one piece of scripture.” She smiles, but then hesitates. “Quinn, I know that we didn’t really talk much when you were home _last time_ , but you should know that I’ve never been upset with you about what happened while you were in high school. To be honest, I was more upset with Russell for what he did, but he’s my son. He made it kind of impossible for me to see you after that. I’ve been angry with myself for years for not trying harder. I missed some important times in your life. Glee club, graduation, Yale, Noah, UCLA…Beth…I want to make that better.”

Quinn stares at the pink ham in front of her, not sure what to say. Her grandmother just summarized the past five years of her life in six words and one of those words is the name of her daughter. Tears prickle the backs of her eyes as they always do when people start apologizing for everything that went wrong. 

She glances up at the older woman. She has crow’s feet around her eyes and smile lines around her mouth, lines and spots that weren’t there when she was a kid. Quinn knows better than anyone how precious and fleeting time is with the people you love. She held Beth in her arms for nearly an hour when she was born before Shelby took her home. She still looks at photo albums of herself and Finn, wishing they all had more time with him. And, of course, every childhood memory that floods her mind every time she smells a certain smell or hears a certain song reminds her off all the missed time when her relationship with her father crumbled. She savored every memory, every little moment she’d had with those closest to her because there’s never enough time. 

Wiping her hands on the dishtowel, she wraps her arms around the shorter woman. “Of course I want to make it right. I need my Grammy.” She lets a few tears fall before blotting them away as she spots Puck hovering in the doorway. 

“Do you have a picture? Of Beth?” Her Grammy studies her hopefully. 

“Puck does.” She whispers, locking eyes with her boyfriend. He nods and pulls out his wallet, eyes never leaving Quinn’s. He pulls out two photos, one of himself, Quinn and Beth in the hospital room where she was born and the other a more current one of a tiny golden haired preschooler cheesing for the camera.

Her Grammy presses a hand to her heart as she studies the pictures with the most proud look on her face. “You’re…” She glances up at Puck with a look of surprise.

“Her father. Her biological father.” He swallows hard and stares at the photos that they’ve laid out on the counter. Quinn takes his hand in hers and squeezes it hard. 

“She’s so beautiful. She looks just like you did when you were that age.” Her Grammy squeezes Quinn’s other hand.

“So beautiful.” Puck whispers.

……

_Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans, and Rachel Berry spotted in New York City for Thanksgiving with young NYC socialite Blaine Anderson and Broadway boyfriend Kurt Hummel. [PHOTOS]_

~

_A pregnant Mercedes Jones dances in the streets of New York with friend and backup dancer, Brittany Pierce._

……

**Thursday, November 27, 2014**

Luckily all of them have lived or stayed in New York at one point or another in their short lifetimes, so they know how cramped it can get. But they’ve all managed to squeeze into various places, namely Kurt and Blaine’s apartment and Artie’s couch and roommate’s room—who was nice enough to offer up his bed for the weekend since he’d be home for the holiday—to get a decent amount of sleep. 

Then they all reconvened at Kurt and Blaine’s to pile into their tiny kitchen and living room for a Thanksgiving feast. Thankfully, Kurt thought it best to just order in and got a huge spread from Whole Foods delivered the night before so no one had to try to cook in the cramped space. 

“This is delicious. Not as good as my mom’s or Carole’s but still amazing.” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_13/set?id=121966560&lid=3592037) says with a mouthful of turkey. 

“Mmm. God, Carole’s Thanksgiving dinners are amazing.” [Kurt](http://www.polyvore.com/la_kurt/set?id=132455897&lid=3593669) groans and rubs his hand over his full stomach. “I have no idea how you’re still eating, Sam.”

“It’s a gift.” He grins at his surrogate brother and rolls his eyes at how proud [Blaine](http://www.polyvore.com/la_visitors/set?id=132456361&lid=3593669) looks that he’s eating.

“I’m just thankful that you remembered to get vegetarian options for me. Which reminds me, I’ve decided, regretfully, that I am in fact just vegetarian now and not vegan.” [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_31/set?id=124198950&lid=3592041) says dramatically as though she was sharing very important news. 

“God, Berry, no one cares.” [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana/set?id=121808770&lid=3592039) rolls her eyes. 

“Anyway,” [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_27/set?id=132455620&lid=3592036) claps her hands together and makes a face, “I say we start a new tradition, other than the constant bickering the two of you seem to think is a tradition of ours. Every year in my family, we go around the table and say what we’re thankful for. Obviously people everywhere do this, but I think we should start it, because let’s be real, we all have a lot to be thankful for.”

[Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_30/set?id=132454959&lid=3592042) claps and grins. “My family does that too! I’ll start! This year, I’m thankful for being with Santana again,”—Santana leans into her side and blushes—“because even though it was good for us to take time to get to know ourselves, in a not dirty way, I’m glad I get to be with my best friend again. Also I love that I’m dancing now instead of doing math.”

Mercedes raises her glass of sparkling grape juice to that.

“I’ll go.” Santana speaks up, still latched onto Brittany. “I’m more than thankful to be with my girl again. Seriously, Britt, it was dumb that we spent so much time apart. And, I kind of have big news that I’m extremely thankful for, especially to Mercedes. So because of how awesome this girl is, Sony Records has officially offered me a recording contract.”

“What?!” Rachel shrieks as she launches herself at Santana without her usual hug warning. Everyone else bursts into a chorus of cheers and congratulations. Sam glances at Mercedes, whose expression matches Brittany’s, as she beams, clearly having been in the loop. 

“That’s so awesome, Santana. But you better not put Trouty Mouth on there.” Sam narrows his eyes and jokes good-naturedly. 

“Please, that song was fantastic.” Santana grins, abandoning any attempt at putting up her bitch front, looking genuinely happy and excited for herself. And after all of the growing she’s done, she totally deserves it.

“Well, obviously no one can top that, Satan. But I’ll go next.” Kurt smiles as they start to quiet back down. “I am thankful for the opportunity to go to an amazing school with the most important guy in my life, whom I’m also incredibly thankful for. I’m thankful for my family and my dad’s good health and to have had the chance to know someone as great as Finn. Miss you big guy.” He glances upwards and smiles, but then points a threatening finger around the table. “But no tears tonight. He wouldn’t have wanted that.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand and clears his throat. “I am thankful for you, Kurt. The most important person in my life. I love you. I’m thankful for all of you, for coming all the way out here so we could all spend the holiday together.” He grins at everyone, before locking eyes with Sam and giving him a knowing smile. “And to these two, and that little one on the way because you’re both incredible and I can’t wait to meet this tiny little person who is going to be too attractive for his or her own good and so freaking talented.”

Sam grins and fist pumps Blaine across the table. “Cheers to that! Kinda the same thing, I’m so thankful for all of you and the support you’ve given me and Mercedes. It’s really amazing, y’all. I’m thankful for my family, the one I already have, and the one that’s growing with me here now or whatever, and you of course.” He grabs Mercedes’ hand and gives it a squeeze. 

“Then I guess it’s my turn. I am so thankful for everyone in my life that has been here through this incredible journey this past year. Sam, you especially have been nothing but supportive and amazing through the ups and downs and big changes. Thank you. And thanks to all of you and my amazing family too. And to every single person out there that bought my album.” Mercedes chuckles. Sam beams at the girl who stole his heart when he was only fifteen. She’s incredible and they’re really starting their life together. It’s scary to think that they’ll be linked together forever, but at the same time, it’s comforting. They’re in this together and they will always have each other in some capacity no matter what. 

“My turn. I am thankful for the incredible success that has come my way. I have no idea how I would have been able to do any of it without any of you, so thank you. I’m thankful for my dads and friendships, both old, new, and…rekindled.” Rachel flashes her friends a shy smile. They obviously all know what she’s talking about, and Sam does especially after his conversation with her and Jesse last weekend.

“Preach girl. I am thankful for the chance to go to an amazing school and be doing the thing that I love, aka bossing people around, and to be around all of you guys again. Kurt and Blaine, it’s been awesome hanging out and becoming even better friends over the past few months, since you know all of these guys abandoned us in the big city.” [Artie](http://www.polyvore.com/la_visitors/set?id=132457140&lid=3593669) narrows his eyebrows playfully and clears his throat. “And I’m thankful for the ladies, obviously.”

“Slut!” Sam shakes his head and grins at his bro. 

Artie sucks in his chin and gives Sam a look. “Okay, well you’re the one with a baby on the way.”

“Touché.” Sam laughs and wraps a protective arm around Mercedes’ shoulders. She leans into his touch and rests her head on his shoulder. He wipes his mouth on his napkin before planting a kiss on her forehead.

“Boy don’t you get your greasy turkey lips in my hair.”

“Oh you love these turkey lips.” He puckers up and kisses down her ear and jawbone, making her squeal.

“You two are nauseatingly adorable. Can’t you wait until I’ve digested?” Kurt teases them. 

“Speaking of nauseatingly adorable, have you seen Tina’s latest Facebook update?” Blaine looks excited. He’s met with a few shaking heads. “She and Mike are seeing each other again!”

“Aw, they were always so great together.” Mercedes coos before making a face and very quickly excusing herself from the table. Sam’s on his feet before she reaches the bathroom door. 

He closes the door behind him as Mercedes wretches into the toilet. Gently rubbing her back with one hand, he gathers up as much hair—or weave, he’s not sure—with the other as he can. She leans back on her heels and flushes the toilet with her eyes closed. 

“You okay?” He studies her face closely. Even though he knows that morning sickness, or daytime sickness, or just general nausea and vomiting is common especially in the first trimester, it still worries him to see Mercedes sick. 

She lets out a breath slowly through her nose and nods. “Can you see if Kurt has some mouthwash in here?”

He roots around in the medicine cabinet and pulls out a small disposable cup and fills it with mouthwash. He sits down against the door and watches as she rubs her stomach and rinses her mouth. After throwing the cup away, she sits between his legs and leans back into him. 

“I caught a whiff of something awful. I don’t know what it was.” She shakes her head.

“I bet Rachel farted. You heard what they say about vegetarian farts right?” Her shoulders shake as she laughs at him. 

“You’re a trip boy. Thanks for being here.” She turns her head slightly so she can see him. “I mean it. You’re the best thing in my life. Without you, yeah, I probably wouldn’t be pregnant, but I’d rather being doing this with you than something else with anyone else. I love you, Sam, and I just appreciate everything you do for me so much. You hold my hair back when I’m puking. You run out in the middle of the night in sweat pants to get me whatever flavor ice cream I want. You get excited when we talk about the baby or going to the doctor. You hold my hand when I get scared. You…you’re so amazing and I am so thankful to have you in my life.”

He wraps his arms around her tighter and kisses the side of her head. “I love you, so much. I don’t know what life would be like without you and I don’t ever wanna find out. You’re amazing and I _am_ excited about doing this with you. It’s crazy but so totally awesome! We’re going to have the best life. I’m so proud of you Cedes. Seriously. Like you’re only 20 and you already have a chart topping album. How many people can say that? Not many. You’re incredible.” He pops a kiss on her minty lips. “Fact.”

……

After an emotionally charged day yesterday with her grandparents, [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_35/set?id=124005425&lid=3592032) is hoping for a relaxing meal with Puck’s family. But that doesn’t keep her from being a little nervous.

Puck’s mother was always wary of Quinn, but the changes she’s seen in Puck over the past year seem to be reflected in his family’s behavior too. Renee Puckerman and Tanisha Puckerman—Puck and Jake’s mothers, respectively—and even Sarah all welcome Quinn in with open arms. 

“Quinn, it’s so good to see you again.” Renee greets her with a hug. 

“You too, Mrs. Puckerman.” She tosses a skeptical smile Puck’s way.

“Please, you know better. Call me Renee.”

[Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck_10/set?id=132458279&lid=3593488) just grins and slings an arm around Sarah making her laugh. 

“Missed you, you idiot.” She snarks at her older brother. 

“Missed you too, demon child.” He smirks and kisses the top of her head. She’s grown up considerably since Quinn was last here, which was when she lived here sophomore year. She’s in middle school now and has all of her teeth.

“Hi Quinn. I like your earrings. They’re my favorite color.” Sarah smiles sweetly. She’s considerably nicer now too. Back when she was a little six-year-old, she pulled Quinn’s hair and stole her jewelry. 

“Hi Sarah. I like your dress. It’s very pretty on you.” 

“Q, this is Tanisha, Jake’s mom. And you’ve obviously met Jake.” Puck introduces her to the other woman. 

“Hi. Q is for Quinn, obviously. It’s nice to meet you.” She says with a smile, exchanging pleasantries with Jake’s mother, before turning to the half-brother. “Hey Jake. I promise to be nice today.”

“No crazy Quinn?” [Jake](http://www.polyvore.com/la_visitors/set?id=132460438&lid=3593669) smiles and gives her a one-armed hug.

She chuckles. “No crazy Quinn. But to be fair, you have seen not-so-crazy Quinn when we all came back to McKinley last year. Speaking of, how is it still not having a Glee club?”

He shrugs. “It’s okay. Marley and Unique actually started a student-lead Glee club this year. We can’t compete, which sucks, but we still get to hang out and sing. We managed to talk Principal Sylvester into giving us access to at least one classroom twice a week and the auditorium twice a week. It works out.”

“Good. Maybe one day it’ll really be revived. But it’ll never be as cool as it was when we were there.” She grins and nudges Puck. 

The six of them sit down to the most delicious looking Thanksgiving dinner Quinn has seen in a long time. She and Judy never really went all out for the holiday since it had been just the two of them for a while. The conversation flows smoothly over the turkey and stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, and mouthwatering pumpkin pie.

She and Sarah sit across from Puck and Jake, which of course leads to Puck playing footsie under the table until Sarah totally calls them out on it, making both mothers and Jake die laughing at their expense. But Quinn doesn’t care. Her two day Thanksgiving feels more like a family holiday than any of the previous years’ Thanksgivings or Christmases. 

Renee and Tanisha retreated to the living room leaving the kids to clean up. Sarah and Jake start on the dishes while Quinn grabs Puck and pulls him aside for a second. They slip down the dim hallway and into Puck’s old bedroom. 

“Hey.” He gives her a lopsided smile. “What’s up? Did you enjoy dinner?”

“I did.” Quinn nods slowly, trailing her fingers tips up Puck’s neck until her hands fold together behind his head. His strong hands take hold on her waist and they sway together. She leans into him and kisses him softly. “You taste like pumpkin pie.”

“Delicious.” 

“Really though, this was really nice. Your family is wonderful.” She kisses him again and holds him close. “Thank you, for everything you do. I was skeptical, as you know, but this past year and a half has been the best year and a half of my life. I love you.”

“I love you, Q. You make me happier than anyone else ever has. We were always meant to be together or whatever.”

She smiles and rests her forehead against his. “We have a lot to be thankful for this year.”

His hands trace up and down her back as his lips meet her again. Only this time they’re interrupted by the stomping of an eleven-year-old foot. “Seriously? Didn’t you two learn your lesson the first time? I found them, Jake. They’re sucking each others’ faces _again_.”

“Dude, really? Get in here and help with the dishes!” Jake comes down the hall swatting a towel in Puck’s direction. Quinn squeals and takes off chasing after Sarah, leaving the brothers to their fun. 

Finally giving in to Sarah, Quinn leans back against the counter with a dry rag in her hand drying plates as she passes them to her. She watches as Jake and Puck come back in the kitchen both grinning ear to ear. They all have a lot to be thankful for this year and for one of the first times in her life, since she was like ten, family has made Quinn’s list. Especially her family of choice.

……


	14. Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! I've had some really awful real life stuff going on and I just haven't had the time or energy to write. But I appreciate every one of you that reads! Enjoy! There's a lot of big stuff packed in this little chapter!

_I can be your hero, baby_  
 _I can kiss away the pain_  
 _I would stand by you forever_  
 _You can take my breath away_

……

**Wednesday, December 3, 2014**

“And there I was, just sitting there in my tighty whities waiting for them to call me in for the shot and this guy came up and was all like _hey, heard you doing those impressions, you’re so talented, we could really use a voice like yours_ and blah, blah, blah and then bam! He offered me a job!” [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_45/set?id=124199589&lid=3592037) shouts, as he rushes in the door making Mercedes jump from where she’s sitting at the piano. His mouth hangs open in his signature excited expression.

Okay, so that wasn’t exactly how it had happened. Between shoots Sam had been goofing around with some of the other models, as usual, because _someone_ had to entertain them. He was out of lives on Candy Crush, saw all the new pictures on Instagram, and he wasn’t very into reading the news on his phone. The whole dyslexia thing made that more of a chore than something to pass the time. So he started doing his usual impressions. A few of the various photographers they’d all met—that he’d had friendly chats with so they knew he wasn’t making fun of anyone—and, of course, his favorite celebrities and movie characters. Next thing Sam knew, he was being pulled aside by someone who looked pretty darn official who said he’d love to meet with him at his studio and have him audition for the part. 

That had also been two days ago, but he neglected to tell her that he auditioned in the first place. She’s had a lot on her own plate with writing songs and oh, you know, carrying his child. They didn’t call him until earlier today when he was getting done with another shoot in his underwear.

“One thing lead to another and I was in the studio reading lines in pretty much every voice I can do. They want me, Cedes. They want _me_ for a movie.” He nearly jumped up and down.

Obviously getting your foot in the door in any industry opens a window of endless opportunities in LA. It’s a lot different than in New York where he was pretty much stuck in the modeling circle. LA is home to pretty much every entertainment industry, which is totally awesome for someone who has been itching for months to do something different. But it’s not even like he was looking! 

“A movie, Sam? Are you sure that this is the real deal and not some scam?”

“Positive Mercedes. The guy literally took me to the studio where they do the animation and stuff. He even had the Disney logo on this shirt, and a nametag. And wearing a nametag like that out in the open if you don’t really work there is misrepresentation, fact. It’s called a tort.” He nods his head enthusiastically. 

Mercedes chuckles. “Been hanging out with Cal?”

“I called him on the way back here. I had to see if it actually sounded legit and he said it did. They gave me a contract. Here.” He digs through his bag and pulls out a thick stack of papers. “Look. I’ll be playing a dog in a new animated Disney movie. So technically I’ll just be his voice.”

“You’re going to the voice of an animated dog?”

“Golden retriever.” Sam smirked. “Named Sam.”

“You’re going to be a golden retriever, named Sam.” Mercedes tires hard to fight the grin that’s slowly taking over her face. 

Sam reaches down, cupped both of her cheeks and kissed her smiling lips.

“Cedes, I want to be a family man. I want to do something for us. Modeling is fun, but I’d rather do something worthwhile—something that will mean something to our kid one day.”

“This little Peanut would love it if his dad was a golden retriever in a Disney movie…” She could feel her eyes clouding over with tears—whether or not they were solely from her crazy pregnancy hormones was up for debate. Sam just kisses them away and chuckles. 

“So do I have your blessing or what?” He looks down at her again, holding her warm brown eyes in his green. “Because I wouldn’t do anything that you don’t want me to. We’re a family now, ready or not, and we’re in this together.”

“Of course you do, Sam. I’m very proud of you.” She smiles. “Now, sit down. I made dinner and I want to see this whole contract and you need to explain exactly how this happened.”

Over dinner Sam explains to Mercedes that his part isn’t the lead or anything like that, but he’s like the trusty sidekick type of character that you actually like more than the main characters anyway. His part was also the last to be cast as they haven’t had many great auditions, which he finds hard to believe, but they loved his voice because of how versatile it is and at least one of them had already known who he was before he walked in. But since his part was the last to be cast, a lot of the computer animation work had already been done and just needed to be tweaked based on how all of the voices came together.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, Sam!” She frowns.

“Hey, I figured it would be a long shot. I know that Sony is pressing you for more songs and you’re working on that one for Santana. I just didn’t want to stress you out any more than necessary.” His eyes grow big. “I’m sorry though. I should have told you. I guess it was kind of a big deal.”

Her face softens. “I get it. But really, Sam, please tell me what’s going on your life. You keep telling me that we’re in this together, but you do know that that goes both ways, right?”

He smiles. “Yeah, I guess I do. Oh and since you’re offering up your help and all, I might need it to find a manager since you have experience there. Cal said I probably need one now. Or maybe Frannie did. I dunno.”

“I’d love to help.”

……

_Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James spotted getting smoothies together. [PHOTOS]_

~

_Our suspicions have been confirmed. Santana Lopez, the brilliant voice featured on Mercedes Jones’ new album, has signed a deal with Sony. We hope to hear more of her amazing pipes soon!_

……

**Thursday, December 4, 2014**

She would have been done with classes today if her normal schedule applied to finals week, but of course, it doesn’t. She’s bored out of her mind as she sits at the kitchen table attempting to study. She sighs and slumps down, laying her head on her textbook. 

“You’re sure I’m not bothering you? I can do this later.” Mercedes, pushing the sleeves of her t-shirt up, stops playing the piano and scribbles on her notepad before looking up at Quinn.

“No, please don’t stop. It might actually be the only thing that’s keeping me from going insane.” She sits up and rests her chin on her fists. “What are you writing now?”

“I’m still working on Santana’s song. Or songs. I might be writing more of it than she knows.” Mercedes chuckles. Her writing gig with Sony has really picked up lately. Obviously, they’re impressed by her killer record sales and they want more of her musical magic and they’re pressing her more than ever while she can’t tour because of her pregnancy.

“It sounds like Santana. Very Adele-like.” She fiddles with her pen.

“Yeah, but we’ll see if she’ll even like it. It’s probably more emotional than she’s gonna like. But these damn hormones won’t seem to let me write much else right now.” Mercedes sighs and pats her still non-existent baby bump. “Hey, when did you start showing?”

Quinn’s quiet as a wave of jealousy hits her. Luckily the insane jealous feeling has calmed down a little since the initial shock, but its ugly green head shows itself from time to time. “Well I got pregnant in August, so I didn’t start showing until right before Sectionals. I mean, my pants weren’t fitting very well for about a month before I really started showing.”

“It’s just weird. I can feel my body changing, but I know it’s a little soon for me to be showing at all. And I already have a little belly.” She rolls her eyes as she pats her stomach.

“Hey, no self-deprecating comments.” Quinn points a threatening finger at the glowing girl. “I mean it. You’re beautiful with all of your curves.” 

Mercedes cracks a smile. “Thanks Q. I know. It’s just that my weight has been a topic on too many of those stupid gossip blogs. I know I shouldn’t read it but…”

“You’re right. You shouldn’t read it. People are going to find bad things to say about anyone. And I’d say that the fact that you’re a different kind of beautiful than what the world expects is the only thing they can come up with to say about you, you’re doing pretty well for yourself. But look at how many girls already think you’re incredible for being who you are. You’re a role model, Mercedes.”

The pregnant girl sucks in a breath and sits quietly staring at her piano keys. “Thank you. You’re the best. Seriously, I’m so glad that you called me back in May about coming out here. You’re a great friend, Quinn. I really missed having you in my life.”

Quinn ducks her head. They’ve talked about it before and Mercedes had promptly cut her off when she tried to apologize for her absence the long period of time between giving Beth up and now. “So did I. Living here has been kind of up and down, but still way better than anywhere else I’ve ever lived because you’re here.”

The pair go back to doing their own thing: Quinn actually reading over a few pages of her psychology textbook and Mercedes alternating between scribbling, playing, and sighing. She struggles to read the last few sections of her notes on developmental psychology. It’s one thing to read about the earlier years of human development, because she loves babies, obviously. But the later years are just kind of depressing with all of the information on Alzheimer’s and dementia. 

The few weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas are always the hardest and simultaneously the most boring weeks of the year. This year makes three years of studying for finals and if you ask Quinn, finals for the fall semester are poorly timed. Who wants to come back from Thanksgiving and throw themselves back into schoolwork? Not Quinn. 

And now all of her friends’ successes just make it that much harder to focus and remember the bigger picture, the reason why she chose college. Regardless of what she studies in college, she’ll always have that Bachelor’s degree to fall back on. Sure, if drama doesn’t work out, then there’s always graduate school for something else. Quinn’s a firm believer in college, even if none of her other friends took that path. Back when Finn first announced that he was going to school again, she had been thrilled. Finally, someone other than the NYADA duo was going to school. She had been so proud of Finn for taking that step and felt such a sense of solidarity with him. She grew up with the mindset that she was to go to college, no matter what, and she always wanted to. But now, it just seems like everyone is doing so much better than her because they skipped out on the experience.

And maybe that feeling is partly her fault too. Moving to LA surrounded her by her overachieving, super successful friends. Being someone who always struggled with needing that sense of pride, it’s hard. 

She shuts her book and sighs, standing up from the table. “If I read any more of this right now, my brain is going to turn to mush. I’m going to call Puck.”

Mercedes chuckles, her eyes never leaving her notepad. “Night girly.”

“Good night. Your songs sound awesome as always!” She trills as she rounds the corner to her bedroom.

……

**Friday, December 5, 2014**

Sam falls back onto Mercedes’ bed after a long day of meeting with tons of new people. He spent the first half of the day at Disney Animation Studios meeting other people working on the movie and getting the script. There are several songs he’ll be singing too. Then the second half of the day he spent meeting potential managers with Mercedes’ manager, Brooke. All in the name of being an adult. 

“How did this morning go?” Mercedes pops a quick kiss on his lips as his hand sneaks under her sweatshirt to rub her belly. 

“It was fun. Kind of crazy that this is happening and happening really fast, but it’s awesome. I got my script so I have to start reading it and learning it. I mean, I can have it with me when we record but ya know, I still need to be able to actually read it and not stumble over the words like I usually do. Oh and I get to sing!”

“I can’t wait to hear! You’re going to be so great baby. I’m so proud of you.” Her hands rest on top of his beneath her shirt. “What about this afternoon? Did Brooke find anyone good for you?”

“I think so. This guy Kevin seemed really cool. He’s managed a couple other models and a couple small screen actors so he might be the right guy for me.” Sam cracks a smile. “That sounded gay.”

Mercedes’ belly shakes as a laugh rumbles from deep within. “But I thought Blaine was the right guy for you.”

“Hey, don’t make fun of what me and Blaine have.” Sam pokes his bottom lip out in a pillowy pout. 

“I’d rather talk about what we have.” Her laughter turns into a cat-like smirk. 

“Mmm. I guess we could talk about that.” He pulls her on top of him and kisses her deeply. “But you’re going to have to break up with him for me.”

“I think,” she starts between kisses, “I think he’ll understand.”

Sam pushes her shirt over her head and flips them both over before bending down to worship her stomach. He knows it’s not exactly sexy to start talking to her belly in a baby voice, but… “Hey little Peanut. I hope you had a good day floating around in there or whatever it is that you do. I’m so excited to meet you, but right now I’m gonna spend some quality time with your mama.”

“Sam! You can’t tell the baby that.” She smiles and ruffles his short hair. He showers the expanse of mocha skin with kisses. Tangling one of his legs between hers, he slides back up so that he’s half on top of her and their lips meet in delicious kisses. So far, Mercedes’ pregnancy hasn’t really made her crave sex so much as it’s made her pukey and crave peanut M&Ms, but Sam’s been doing his reading and he knows this day was coming. And boy has he been excited about it. 

There’s something that he finds so incredibly sexy about Mercedes carrying his baby. Maybe that’s weird, he’s not sure, but he doesn’t care. They made that baby together and they’re starting a life together. It’s exciting.

Ditching his own shirt he captures her lips again. He runs his hands over the subtlest of changes on her body. They take their time working each other up, slowly pealing off the extra layers until there’s nothing left between them but skin.

They switch positions so that she’s straddling his hips, grinding against him. “We don’t have to use a condom.” She rasps, her tongue trailing over the shell of his ear, sending chills down his spine. 

For some reason it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard in that moment. The idea of being that close to her with nothing between them seems more intimate than anything they’ve ever done. He rolls his hips up into hers, eliciting a sharp gasp from Mercedes when they connect. Their bodies move in sync, hands are everywhere, and their lips leave trails of sweet love in every crevice they can reach.

“Sam…” She arches her back and steadies herself on his abs. His hands find the thick hips he loves so much and squeeze, his eyes raking over her beautiful body. Mercedes’ hand presses hard into his torso as they fall over the edge together in a heap of heaving chests and ragged breaths.

They untangle from each other and Mercedes immediately starts laughing. “Okay, so no condom means big mess.”

Sam feels his cheeks flush, even though it’s Mercedes and he has no reason to feel embarrassed. He chuckles nervously. “Oops. I’ll just, uh, clean up.”

Mercedes giggles and playfully shoves him towards the edge of the bed. “Come on, little golden doodle, let’s get a shower.”

“Hey! It’s a golden retriever!”

……

**Monday, December 8, 2014**

[Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam/set?id=121820574&lid=3592037) peers around the table at his friends and all of their respective managers, except for [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_18/set?id=122179865&lid=3592039) who doesn’t have a manager, when [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_29/set?id=123991812&lid=3592041) bursts through the door. 

“Sorry I’m late! The traffic was horrendous as usual.” She chirps, taking her seat next to the woman who Sam assumes to be her manager. 

“No big deal, Rachel.” The middle-aged man sitting next to [Jesse](http://www.polyvore.com/la_jesse/set?id=124196345&lid=3657260) says. “I guess I’ll go ahead and start. Sam, Mercedes, Santana, I’m guessing you’re wondering why we’re all here.”

Sam finds himself nodding, [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_19/set?id=121971837&lid=3592036) mirroring his actions. Santana just stares at him skeptically. 

“Okay, well I, as well as all of the managers in the room, received a call from E! and Ryan Seacrest’s people on Tuesday about doing a New Years Eve special with all of you, kind of like the Kardashian Christmas special that Ryan does. You’d all sit around the table, have dinner probably, and basically be casually interviewed by Ryan. They want to do a special highlighting the small town Ohio kids making it big in LA doing various projects, that kind of thing. We figured it would be best to get you all together to formulate a plan and obviously, if you’re not interested you don’t have to do it.” 

“So just the five of us? Fifth wheel much?” Santana furrows her brow. “I’m not doing it without Britt. She’s been dancing all over the place. Why wasn’t she included?”

“She can be. They’ve allowed for 3 more seats at the table. I was thinking that we would include her and then possibly the boys in New York.” The older man nods.

“I mean, obviously I love Kurt and Blaine, but wouldn’t that kind of defeat the purpose of it being about us making it big in LA?” Mercedes ponders out loud. “What about Puck and Quinn? I know they’re not exactly famous or anything, but Quinn is in drama school at UCLA so she’s looking into breaking into this business.”

Brooke, Mercedes’ manager, starts nodding. “It would be keeping with the theme. Plus it would be great for Quinn’s career. I like the idea.” 

Sam nods along with Brooke. Honestly, between the two of them, they pretty much agree with anything Mercedes says, but it is a good idea. Plus, Blaine just got the lead in the Broadway revival of Spring Awakening and Kurt should hear back from his audition for Finding Neverland any day now. They’d both be too busy to make the trip out to LA anyway. 

“It would be interesting to get their perspectives too, especially Noah’s—right, his name is Noah?—since he’s not in the biz anyway.” Rachel’s manager nods along with the rest of them. “They left it up to you guys to decide who else you want to fill those last three chairs so you’d all mesh well together, but obviously people you went to school with, if possible.”

“So we’ll give you guys some time to think about it and talk it over.” Jesse’s manager nods to the others and they all clear the room, leaving the high school friends together. 

“I’m in as long as Britt can come. I needs to get my Kardashian on.” Santana smirks.

“When Felicia told me about the opportunity, I immediately thought about how fun it could be. But, as ashamed as I am to say it since Kurt is my best friend, I think you’re right Mercedes. While they would make great additions to this project, Quinn could really benefit from this more and the boys are busy now doing shows, or at least I hope they will be.”

“I agree. I think it’ll open a lot of doors for all of us. Especially you Santana, with your album in the works.” Jesse smiles genuinely at Santana, who for once doesn’t scowl back.

“Well you two? It’s down to the two of you, obviously before we ask Quinn and Puck.” Rachel glances hopefully between Sam and Mercedes. 

Sam studies Mercedes who is staring at her hands, deep in thought. He likes the idea. Sure, he’s never been one that seeks fame or the spotlight, regardless of his current jobs, but this is kind of an amazing opportunity for Mercedes especially. But at the same time he can feel the anxiety radiating off of her. Most likely because it’ll put her pregnancy even further in the spotlight.

He places a comforting hand on her back, silently telling her that he’s behind her, supporting her 100%. She turns and gives him a small. Her eyes dance with excitement and a quiet nervousness that the proposition. 

“What do you think?” She whispers.

“I think it could be really fun. It would be great for you. Everyone would watch to see you and they’ll love you.” His hushed tone growing louder as her smile grows wider. 

She starts to nod, whipping her head back around to face a very expectant Rachel. “Okay, let’s do it. Let’s do it!”

Rachel bounces in her seat, hands clapping together, before she bolts to the door and squeals out into the hallway. “They’re in! We’re all in!”

……

**Wednesday, December 10, 2014**

After finally finishing up her fall semester, [Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_19/set?id=121918869&lid=3592032) pulls her car into the parking garage at her mom’s new condo. She’s been here a couple of times since she moved in three weeks ago. It’s a cute place that’s close to the ocean, and not exactly close to where Quinn lives, which is both good and bad. Good because Quinn needs that separation from her family and bad because she doesn’t actually crave the separation as often now that they’ve worked on their relationship some and it’s a long drive. 

She presses the doorbell outside of her mother’s door then turns to look over the balcony as the beautiful amenities—lush green grass, still green in the winter, a sparkling pool, and barbeque areas. Frannie found Judy a really nice place in Malibu, not far from the rehab center actually. The ocean breeze is strong, even in December. 

“Hey Quinnie,” her mom reaches out to hug her, “come in.”

“Hey Mom. How are you?”

“Oh I’m good. I have some stories about the shelter for you.” Her mom busies herself these days volunteering. Obviously she needed something constant in her life that isn’t drinking and she’s not exactly a fan of working, so she took up volunteering at several non-profit organizations. One in particular hit close to home when Judy told Quinn about it. Twice a week she’s going over to a homeless shelter for teenage girls and doing whatever she can do there to help make life a little easier. In her own quiet way, she’s giving back and apologizing to her daughter. 

Quinn smiles softly. “Can’t wait to hear them.”

“How have you been? Finals are over now? Do you want some tea?”

“Sure, tea sounds good. Yes, finals are finally over. It felt like they lasted forever.” Quinn sighs as she crosses the living room, peering out of the white, wispy curtains. 

“Have you gotten your grades back yet?”

“Most of them. I managed to scrape by…with all A’s.” She smirks to herself, feeling quite a bit proud.

Her mother comes back into the living room carrying a tray with little teacups rattling on saucers and cookies. Quinn fights the urge to roll her eyes. Some things—like her mother’s WASP-y, prim and proper etiquette ways—never change. 

“Oh, Quinn, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you. I know you don’t always feel like college is worth your time, but no matter what you do, you’ll always have that degree.”

She smiles and takes one of the cute little teacups. “I know. But I have some other pretty big news.”

She goes off into a longwinded explanation of yesterday’s events about being invited to do the E! New Year’s special with her friends. It had taken a lot of convincing from Mercedes and Sam and then finally a bitchy phone call from Santana telling her how it is for her to say yes. Santana reminded her that she had been taking _handouts_ , as Quinn called them, from her more famous friends for years now and that Quinn should do the same. Because really, none of them consider it a handout. They’re not like that, but overly proud people like Quinn and Santana have a hard time accepting the leg up. Unsurprisingly, it had taken no time at all to talk Puck into joining in. He’s always been up for putting on a show. He just has to get it cleared with his supervising officer and he’s good to go. 

“You’re going to be on TV?! On E!?” Judy nearly squeals. “Quinn, that is so exciting!”

“I’m not entirely sure why they all want me on there, seeing as I’m just a college student, but at the same time, I should probably start thinking about the future. The world of acting is hard to break into and there’s kind of a one in a million chance of me actually succeeding.”

Judy studies her while she takes a sip of tea. “Sweetheart, you are one in a million. You’re beautiful, intelligent, and very talented. You are going to succeed, but even if you don’t, that’s okay.”

Quinn looks down at her hands. That’s probably one of the first times one of her parents has told her that it’s okay if she doesn’t make it. All of her life has been full of expectations, expectations of success—in school, on the Cheerios, just life in general. “Thanks, Mom. I’m nervous about what they’ll ask me. I just told Frannie a little while ago and she promised to help me prep.”

“You’re going to be great.”

“What if they ask me about Beth or my family life?”

Judy sighs and pauses before answering. “Be honest, about Beth. Tell them that she’s one of the best things to ever come from your life. She’s your _perfect thing_. Your family…while I’d prefer it if you didn’t announce that your mother is an alcoholic, I do think that honesty is the best policy. It’s taken me awhile, and a stay in rehab, to learn that, but I truly believe it now.”

“I’ll tell them I love my mom because she’s strong and amazing and I hope to be just like her.” Quinn smiles sweetly at the older woman. She feels her heart swell with her own words, words that she hasn’t ever thought about her mother until now. 

Judy’s eyes glaze over with unshed tears. “Thank you, baby girl. Oh but enough of this! What do you get to wear?!” The older woman grins and shakes the tears away. 

They spend the rest of the evening pouring over Judy’s laptop, giggling over dresses that they could never afford. They have a quiet evening in, ordering Thai food from a place down the street and ending the night with a couple old episodes of Grey’s Anatomy. Quinn glances over at her mom, who is deeply engrossed in the ridiculous plotline that she’s pretty sure has nothing to do with actual medicine, and smiles to herself. It feels so normal, the way she always imagined an easy, comfortable relationship with her mom would feel. Judy has really turned over a new leaf and Quinn’s found a new friend.

……


	15. Express Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit shorter than usual because the next chapter is a big one! I also apologize for the wait. My real life has kicked into high gear and it's a lot harder to write now that my free time has been cut in half, but thanks to everyone who reads and sticks with this! I really appreciate it :)

_Make you feel like a queen on a throne make him_  
 _Love you till you can't come down_

……

_Mercedes Jones spotted shopping with friends._

……

**Saturday, December 13, 2014**

With the big day coming up—December 20—when they’d all be filming their E! Special, Quinn’s excited to have a quiet night in with just Mercedes. They haven’t gotten to have a real girl’s night in a while with bad movies and raw cookie dough. 

They spent all morning running around with Frannie and Mercedes’ stylist trying to find the perfect dresses and suits for Sam and Puck while Rachel, Santana, and Brittany scoured the other side of town doing the same thing. To say that they ran around or scoured anything other than the racks of dresses that had been conveniently set up for them would be an exaggeration. But it had been a long process, even if they only went to one place. They still tried on a million dresses in their sizes before picking the right one. Their stylists decided on jewel tones since ‘tis the season and all of the respective couples or “we’re-still-just-coworkers-with-insane-chemistry” had to complement each other. 

Needless to say, Quinn is happy to pull on a pair of old Cheerios sweats and relax on the couch with her best friend for the rest of the night. After walking out of her room, Quinn walks down the hall to Mercedes’ room and peaks in. She finds Mercedes sitting on her bed with her hands situated over her growing belly, tears streaming down her face. 

Quinn had overheard a bit of the other girl’s conversation with her manager, Brooke, before she changed and could guess what the tears were about. The taller blonde girl slowly approaches the bed and sits down. The glowing pregnant girl looks at her friend with sad eyes. Quinn reaches out with both hands and takes Mercedes’ in her own. She’s quiet for a moment before she speaks. 

“Quinn, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to sit here with me while I cry like a pathetic little girl who can’t handle real world problems.” 

“Do you remember what you told me when you first invited me to stay with you way back when during our sophomore year of high school when I was the one with the baby bump?” A small smile plays at the corners of Quinn’s lips. “ _Us sisters gotta stick together._ ”

Mercedes chuckles at the usually prim and proper girl getting funky. 

“Cedes, I’m not going anywhere. And hey, if we need to, we’ll buy a house. A huge house with tons of bedrooms where me and you, Sam, and the baby can live.” A warm smile lights up Mercedes’ face as the blonde girl dreams. “We’ll get a mansion in the hills with a pool and a view. Whatever you want. You’re not alone, you know that. You have Sam and you have me and Puck, and the three stooges too. We all love you and we’re all behind you 100%. And Puck and I make pretty good babysitters. Once we watched Terri Schuester’s nephews, and they were like demon children, but we managed to get them bathed and in bed before 9.”

Mercedes wipes her cheeks with the heel of her hand. “I know I have the support and I couldn’t be more grateful for it. These crazy hormones make me feel more frazzled and freaked out than I really am. It’s just…we can’t stay in this house with a baby. First, there isn’t enough room for all of us and I refuse to just kick you out. Second, it’s not safe. The paparazzi know we live here and they won’t leave me alone. It’s only going to get worse. Sometimes I don’t want the fame. It’s too much.”

“You’re right about the papz. They’re dangerous. I almost ran over another one of them…on purpose.” Quinn giggles. “But you’re right. I don’t want that precious little baby here. But Cedes, we’re going to figure it all out, even if that means I need to move into Rachel’s for a little while. I promise that it’s going to be okay.”

The pregnant girl smiles, still a little sadly. “I know. I guess I just worry too much. It still feels a little unreal, you know? Like Sam already wants to talk about baby names, but we’ve only had two doctor’s appointments so far.”

“I know that you’re probably sick of hearing me go on and on and on about my pregnancy, thinking God, what a smug…mother,” Quinn furrows her eyebrows at the word at the same that Mercedes rolls her eyes at how ridiculous Quinn is, “but you’re almost out of the first trimester, which usually means the end of morning sickness, and the real beginnings of a baby bump. It’s about to feel really real. Not to scare you or anything like that.”

Mercedes rubs her hands over her stomach. “I’m excited.” She says in a small voice, a smile creeping onto her face. “I’m excited for the huge belly and the kicking and…everything.”

“You should be! It’s really incredible.” Quinn smiles a genuine smile. “And as far as baby names go, there’s always Drizzle.”

With that Mercedes bursts out laughing, a different kind of tears streams down her cheeks. Quinn giggles and pulls her up by the elbow and tosses cookie dough her way while she grabs the chips. 

“What are we watching?” Quinn asks plopping herself down on the couch without spilling any chips from the huge bowl.

“Baby Mama.” Mercedes grins wickedly.

……

**Sunday, December 14, 2014**

Sunday morning immediately after church, Samcedes and Quinn all pile into Quinn’s car to drive over to none other than the E! studio, beating Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Jesse by only a minute. The septet traipses in the building together to find Rachel’s manager waiting for all of them in the lobby to lead them upstairs to film the short promos for their New Years Eve special. 

“Hi guys!” She chirps and gathers Rachel up in what is probably their daily _I’m-going-to-hug-you-now_ Rachel style hug. “We have to head through security real quick, then we’re off to hair and make-up!”

The familiar tap of Mercedes fingers against the back of Sam’s hand makes him smile as he laces them together. Quinn is really the only stranger to hair and make-up these days, though Sam has had a pretty easy week as far as getting glammed up goes. Going to work in sweats is amazing. The whole voice-acting gig is like a dream come true. He gets to do what he’s good at without really worrying about screwing up, because the rest of the cast and entire crew is totally awesome. And with Mercedes to practice with, the singing parts will be a breeze.

Once they’ve made it through the metal detectors, Sam leans down to kiss Mercedes on the cheek before he’s dragged off to where he and Jesse will get all done up. Sitting in neighboring chairs, the pair talks comics and Marvel movies as Sam learned after hanging out with him a couple times that Jesse is in fact pretty nerdy, actually, a lot like Blaine. With the whole Broadway/show choir obsession being pretty obvious, he also shares Sam’s interests in superheroes, sci-fi, and, believe it or not, college basketball. Originally from Tennessee, Sam lived close enough to Kentucky to consider himself in ACC territory, a diehard Louisville fan. Even though it had been a weird time for his friendship with Santana, he had been totally psyched about her being a cheerleader for the Cards for that brief period of time. Jesse—born and raised in Ohio, pretty close to Indianapolis—is actually a Notre Dame fan. 

The two boys banter back and forth about which team is really better, spewing off statistics that no one really needs to know before their glam team leaves them alone. They wait for what seems like hours for the girls to finish getting ready before putting on the clothes picked out just for them.

Finally, [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_promo/set?id=134897702&lid=3656593) is reunited with [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_promo/set?id=134896257&lid=3656593) and the others and they all take their seats off camera. They’ve all been given some basic instruction on what they’re to do for the promo, and some pretty intense instruction about what will happen next weekend when they film the actual special, so for now, they each take their turns in pairs, or a trio, telling the camera to tweet their questions to E! for a little Q and A. 

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_promo/set?id=134895503&lid=3656593), [Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_promo/set?id=134890351&lid=3656593), and [Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_promo/set?id=134897073&lid=3656593) unleash the Unholy Trinity in full force first. Quinn, scrunching up her nose like she does when she gets nervous and giggly, tells the audience that she’s not famous but she knows a few famous people. Santana rolls her eyes and smirks saying, “you needs to be tweetin’ me.” And Brittany starts singing Fondue for Two before all three of them start laughing and Santana announces the date of the special. And even though they do a second take, they end up keeping the first one because their laughter is so contagious. 

Next, [Jesse](http://www.polyvore.com/la_jesse_promo/set?id=134889692&lid=3656593) and [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_promo/set?id=134889984&lid=3656593) take their seats in front of the camera and deliver the most rehearsed take on their promo, nailing it in one take.

“Hi, I’m Rachel Berry.”

“And I’m Jesse St. James, from Fox’s Rachel.” Jesse flashes a cheeky smile to the camera.

“We’re here to promote our upcoming E! New Years Eve special: Small Town Stars where we will be joined by six of our closest friends who also live out here in LA making waves in the television, movie, music, modeling, and dance businesses.” Rachel’s eyes sparkle for the camera.

“So join us, by tweeting all this week to @eonline, hashtag _OhiosBest_ , to ask us all of your questions.”

Sam chuckles as Rachel actually curtsies after climbing down from her chair. “Ready?” He glances down at Mercedes.

“Baby, I was born ready.” She grins.

They fill in Jesse and Rachel’s seats and are cued to start talking. Sam immediately points a finger at the camera and furrows his eyebrows. After a couple takes, they get it perfect.

“I’m Uncle Sam, and _I want you_ , to tweet us this week and ask us all of your questions so you can get some answers.” He looks over at Mercedes with a grin after putting his hand down and dropping the funny voice. 

She grins right back at him and then to the camera. “So join me, Mercedes Jones, by tweeting @eonline, using the hashtag _OhiosBest_ , to get some of your questions answers with us and Ryan Seacrest, New Years Eve, _right here on E!._ ” She waves a hand in the air as she turns the last bit into a Mariah Carey style run.

They all watch the three different promo videos back and laugh good-naturedly at each other as the production team explains how they’ll alternate which promos run when so that they’ll all get exposure. Then they show them Ryan’s finished promo with the E! logo and big blocky letters that give the time and date of the actual special. Once they film that, they’ll use cuts of special for promos leading up to the premiere date. 

“This is really happening!” Brittany grins and bounces on her toes. “It’s like my super awesome web show but like a million times more people will watch it.”

“I could go for some chocolate fondue right about now.” Santana leans into the blonde.

“Can we please get some chocolate fondue? Sam, Mercedes?” Quinn smiles hopefully at the pair, since they had all ridden together. 

“My belly says yes. Peanut says yes, you have to too, Sammy.” Mercedes chuckles into a playful kiss. 

Sam sucks his teeth and squints. “Eh, I guess so. Only because the baby wants it though.”

……

_Join Rachel Berry, Jesse St. James, Mercedes Jones and all of their friends on E! New Years Eve by tweeting #OhiosBest right now!_

~

_Santana Lopez, close friend and duet partner of Mercedes Jones, spotted getting cozy with backup dancer Brittany Pierce at LA nightclub._

……

**Friday, December 19, 2014**

“Sam, let’s do another quick run through of the song with Jenny then you’re free to go!” His director tells him. He nods and puts the big headphones over his ears and looks over to the petite girl—who might be even shorter than Rachel—and waits for her to start singing. The whole song part of his project is a little nerve-wracking. Sure, he was in Glee club but honestly he never expected to actually to do anything where he’d make money with music unless it was playing his guitar on a crowded street corner with the case open for tourists.

But he belts out the song, using mostly his own voice with a few Sam the dog-isms thrown in to make it sound more like the character than the Sam the man. When he’s finished, he gets a thumbs up from Jenny and heads out of the sound booth to start packing up. 

Seven missed calls and at least five texts from Mercedes all saying _call when you’re done_ or _please call before you start home_ leave [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_38/set?id=123468578&lid=3592037) in a panic when he finally gets the chance to check his phone after this afternoon’s recording session. He immediately taps her name and listens to it ring twice before she picks up. 

“Mercedes, what is it? Is everything okay?” He asks quickly in a panicky voice.

“Sammy?” Mercedes whines over the phone in the voice she knows will make Sam do pretty much anything she could ask. 

“Yes dear?” Sam chuckles, knowing from the sound of her voice that there is no emergency.

“Will you stop on your way home and get some peanut M&Ms and salt and vinegar potato chips? We’re all out.” She puts on her best pouty voice. 

Sam sighs, but the smile never leaves his face. “You’re killin’ me smalls.”

“Thank you baby! You’re the best!” She chirps, knowing she’d won him over. 

“God you freaked me out! I thought something was wrong.” 

A girlish laugh brings another smile to his face. “Sorry. But it was _kind of_ an emergency. We’re out of chocolate and Peanut wants chocolate. As usual.”

“No surprise there.”

“My thoughts exactly, White Chocolate. Hurry home!” 

Sam hangs up and shakes his head before making his way back over to his newest coworkers. The other voice actors were really quick to embrace him as part of their little family. Most of them have been doing the voices of his favorite cartoons for years and years now so it was totally awesome to get to meet them. 

“Heading out Sammy boy? Everything okay with your girl?” Richard, the voice of the protagonist’s dad, claps him on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, Mercedes just needs chocolate.” He smirks.

“Oh yeah, Cindy was just like that when she was pregnant with my youngest. Always making me run to the store to get something sweet. Or salty. Or sour. Anything really.” The older man chuckles. “When is she due?”

“First week of July.” Sam beams as he gathers up some of his things. He writes a cute, little message to Mercedes on his doodle of Sam the golden retriever before loading the last of his notes into his messenger bag, a gift from Rachel— _you need something practical, Sam, so you don’t have to stuff important things in your pockets_ —for his last birthday.

“That is going to be one lucky kid. Two young, successful parents…congratulations, Sam. It’s really something special.” Richard nods. “Anyway, I’ll see you after the holiday. Enjoy your vacation.”

“Thanks man!” Sam grins again and shakes his hand. “Have a Merry Christmas!”

With that Sam makes his way outside and after a quick drive to Whole Foods, he makes it back to Mercedes’ house. He finds her lounging on the couch with Quinn watching what appears to be Animal Planet, both cooing at the kittens that tumble around on screen. 

“We should get a cat, Sam.” Mercedes grins as he kisses the top of her head and drops the M&Ms in her lap. 

“You need to spend some more time at Rachel’s. Brittany somehow got her to agree to letting Lord and Lady Tubs live there with them a couple weeks ago. I offered to take Lady Tubbington back when we broke up but she said that they’d already gotten married and the separation would be too much. But those cats are a handful.” 

“You and Brittany made a terrible couple.” Quinn mutters under her breath, completely disregarding his whole statement about cats. Mercedes just raises her eyebrows in agreement. 

“Well it all turned out fine in the end right? Britt’s with Santana where she belongs and I’m with my favorite girl in the world.” Sam works on buttering Mercedes up. 

Mercedes cracks a smile and pulls him down by the hand to sit with them. His much bigger hands immediately find her stomach, which has been getting a bit rounder in the past couple of weeks. During their last trip to the OB-GYN, the doctor told them that she’d probably really start showing not long after Christmas and honestly, Sam couldn’t wait. It’s a totally cool, amazing thing what a woman’s body can do. Their little Peanut is making her belly grow bigger and rounder and it honestly kind of blows his mind. 

Quinn sighs and stands up. “You two are disgustingly cute. I’m going to take a bath. Get some rest. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“Thanks Mom.” Sam grins up at the blonde. 

“Samuel Evans, don’t you ever call me that again.” She narrows her eyes, but the slight smile gives away her playfulness. 

Mercedes just chuckles. “Good night Q.”

At the sound of Quinn’s bedroom door latching, Sam leans over and captures Mercedes’ lips with his. “I guess we should probably go get our cuddles on too, huh?”

“Mm.” She hums happily against his lips. “I guess so. These M&Ms are coming with me. Thanks for getting them for me.”

“I brought you something else too!” Sam jumps up and scours his bag for a wrinkled piece of paper. He hands her the doodle of Sam the dog with a message saying “I WUF U!” scrawled in his sloppy handwriting. 

Mercedes smiles and shakes her head. “You’re too cute.”

Sam shrugs exaggeratedly and sighs. “It’s hard really, being this cute. It can be a real burden.”

His glowing girlfriend giggles and jumps up, chasing him down the hall and into her room where they both crash onto the bed in a heap of laughter. Before their lips find each other’s again. Sam’s elbows bracket her face as he presses his forehead into hers. 

“I love you.”

……


	16. We Are Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apologize that this actually took forever. Life keeps getting in the way! And to be honest, my inspiration for this story has dwindled quite a bit, but I will finish it!

_Tonight, we are young_   
_So let's set the world on fire!_   
_We can burn brighter,_   
_Than the sun!_

……

**Saturday, December 20, 2014**

It’s an early morning in the Quinncedes household and the air around them is buzzing with excitement and jitters about being on camera all day. It’s a new experience for all of them except Rachel and Jesse, and the few times Mercedes has done interviews on talk shows, but for Quinn, it’s a little bit terrifying. It had been completely surreal to see her face on TV and to hear her own voice on E! in the 30 second promo clips.

Who knows what anyone will even want to know about her anyway. She’s not famous, like at all. She knows famous people, and really they’re all only sort of famous. No one here is a movie star. TV actors aren’t ever nearly as famous as movie actors. And Mercedes is still just starting out. Though her voice can be heard all over the radio these days. She broke into the top 40, so that is something pretty big. 

Not even changing out of her sweats, she brushes her teeth and lets Puck in when he knocks. Unfortunately he had to work last night and couldn’t come until very early this morning. 

“Hey babe. How was the drive?” She leans into his embrace. 

“It was fine. Just way too early for the Saw this morning.” He ruffles her messy hair and takes another swig from his energy drink. Quinn wrinkles her nose at the smell. She’s been a coffee and tea person for a long time, never getting into the whole energy drink craze. 

At the same time, Sam comes bumbling into the living room. “Puck! What’s up bro?” He nearly shouts, making Quinn flinch, fist-bumping her boyfriend. 

“Hey Sammy boy. Same ol’ same ol’. Trying to get a promotion like bad.”

“Yeah? You need to get yourself out here in LA. Jesse sucks ass at Call of Duty.” Sam grins. 

Puck shakes his head. “Can’t believe you hang out with that punk.”

“He’s cool now. Plus I think him and Rachel are getting serious. They just won’t admit it.” Sam says.

“Hey Puck!” Mercedes joins them in the living room, giving Puck a hug. 

“Hey Mama! How’s the little chicken nugget?”

“Boy I know you did not just call my baby a chicken nugget.” She narrows her eyes playfully and puts a protective hand over her belly. Quinn rolls her eyes and grabs her keys. 

“Are you all done here? We need to get going.” Quinn whips them all into shape as usual.

Once again they beat the other four to the E! studio, this time with Noah Puckerman in tow. Quinn latches onto her boyfriend’s side, taking his arm, enjoying his closeness since it’s been a couple weeks since they’ve physically been in the same place. They have a much bigger team greeting them today as opposed to just Rachel’s manager last weekend.

Frannie grins and beckons Quinn, Puck, Sam and Mercedes over from where she’s standing with Brooke and Kevin, Sam’s manager. Rachel’s manager and Jesse’s managers chatter away to their superstars and Santana and Brittany linger just behind them waiting for instruction. 

Once again, the five girls are taken away from the boys and lead down a long hallway to the large dressing room they’re sharing. Each of them have their own vanities and their own hair and makeup teams waiting to primp. Rachel immediately plugs in her iPod and wrestles with Santana to pick the first song. Santana wins, obviously, and they’re all listening to the latest Ariana Grande song that she selects. 

“Oh my God! I forgot to tell you that she’s using one of my songs on her next album!” Mercedes beams. Sometimes they all forget that she actually writes music for other people too. 

“That’s amazing, Mercedes! While I’m not entirely partial to her vocal stylings, your songs could make anyone sound incredible.” Rachel perches in her makeup chair. 

Quinn cuts her eyes to the nearest person—Santana—who is struggling to contain her laughter. Only Rachel can twist an insult into a compliment. Quinn and Santana just insult. 

Over the music, their teams get to work caking their faces with makeup and curling and pinning their hair up. At some point Frannie went out to get them all coffee or tea, something they were all very thankful for at the early hour. Quinn watches as Brittany playfully wiggles her whipped cream covered finger towards Santana’s nose before her hand gets swatted away by one of the makeup artists. Luckily Brittany laughs before Santana can snap at the woman that slapped Britt’s hand. 

On the other side of the room, Mercedes sips her mocha and flips through a magazine, her nervousness etched on her face. Quinn’s own butterflies aren’t settled by her green tea as she stares into the mirror watching her face transform with a smoky eye and an updo. 

This whole thing is a big deal, for all of them. Quinn’s never experienced anything like this. She really is the small town girl amongst her friends. She’s the one that is _just_ a college student, not an up and coming television star or pop artist. She’s not an already widely recognized dancer in the dancing community. She’s just a college student who, sure, hopes to break into the entertainment business at some point, but what does she have to offer to the public right now?

Her hands start to shake a little as the worry takes over. It’s almost as if Rachel can tell because she immediately starts talking to Quinn about school and her very limited experience at NYADA. Rachel’s incessant chatter, something that once drove her insane, is almost calming now. The funny thing about her tumultuous friendship with Rachel is that the diva has always been somewhat of a cheerleader for Quinn. She’s always sung praises for her whether it was about her intellect, her future, or her looks. The self-centered starlet is surprisingly thoughtful when she talks to Quinn. Always has been. 

At some point the other three girls make their way into the conversation and soon they’re all laughing. The jitters fade for the time being. But when the glam teams step back to admire their work, Quinn feels her pulse quicken. It’s nearly time. They all part ways briefly to step into their dresses. They all agree to reconvene in the dressing room before they meet the boys so they can do a last once over on each other before the cameras roll. 

[Quinn](http://www.polyvore.com/la_quinn_event/set?id=124171496&lid=3656593) looks at herself in the tall mirror, admiring the way the nude lip stain and subtle smoky eye makes her look. Her hair is pulled up, tight against the sides of her head, with a bit of volume on the top. She feels mature, different somehow. It’s a sharp contrast to her usual muted, natural makeup and tousled hairstyles. 

[Brittany](http://www.polyvore.com/la_brittany_event/set?id=124173478&lid=3656593) is the only one back in the dressing room when she returns. “Britt, you look amazing.” She tells her. And it’s the truth. The girl’s long blonde bangs she’s been sporting lately are swept to the side and her mermaid hair is twisted into a glamorous braid. Her makeup is subtle, sparkling like her champagne dress. 

“Thanks Quinn! I love your dress. Blue is my favorite color.” She says matter-of-factly, her hands smoothing over her tight-fitting dress.

[Santana](http://www.polyvore.com/la_santana_event/set?id=124172824&lid=3656593) sweeps in the room next, her red dress doing everything it should for her petite frame, making her look fierce and incredible. “Red is so your color, S.” Quinn smirks watching the way the other two girls can’t take their eyes off of each other. It’s almost like she isn’t even in the room.

“Huh? Yeah, thanks Q.” Santana bites her lip and gives Brittany her special smile and whispers to her. “You look amazing baby.”

“So do you, San.” Brittany toys with the long necklace that hangs down the front of Santana’s dress. Her hair just grazes her collarbone where it curls under at the ends. The pair is completely unfazed when [Mercedes](http://www.polyvore.com/la_mercedes_event/set?id=124167043&lid=3656593) makes her way in. 

The long purple dress fits her like a glove, making her look like a goddess, skimming over her tiny baby bump and hugging her hips. Her shoulder length hair is hangs in big curls that frame her glowing face. “I can’t believe that I’m the pregnant one and I made it back out here before Rachel Berry did.”

“I’m here! I’m here.” [Rachel](http://www.polyvore.com/la_rachel_event/set?id=124186866&lid=3656593) saunters into the room in heels that seem way to high for her. She whips a head full of thick brown, wavy hair around and beams at the four other girls. “You are all so beautiful. I am so proud to call you my friends.”

“Okay Yentl, let’s not get ahead of ourselves here.” Santana starts, but an excited grin takes over her face as Brittany laces their hands together. 

“Come on. I’m sure the boys are waiting for us.” Mercedes grabs Quinn’s hand and flashes her a nervous smile. 

Sure enough, the three incredibly handsome men—and yes, it’s really weird to think of them as men—are standing around waiting for the girls to come out. And for once in their lives, all three are pretty much speechless as the fivesome joins them. 

Quinn immediately looks eyes with [Puck](http://www.polyvore.com/la_puck_event/set?id=124190392&lid=3656593) who can’t seem to wipe the dopey grin off of his face. She feels herself blush under his gaze. Completely ignoring the way [Sam](http://www.polyvore.com/la_sam_event/set?id=124189067&lid=3656593) is basically drooling over Mercedes and Rachel’s knees go weak at the way [Jesse](http://www.polyvore.com/la_jesse_event/set?id=134417126&lid=3656593) stares at her, she makes her way over to her boyfriend and clutches his hand for support. Her whole body is buzzing with nerves about being in front of the camera for the next however many hours they’ll be filming. 

Within minutes they’re all lead down another hall and into the beautiful set that has turned into a glamorous family dinner table complete with candles, lots and lots of silver, and probably the most expensive looking paper banner ever that reads _Happy New Year!_

It’s a little surreal to meet Ryan Seacrest. After all, Quinn did have a tattoo of his face for a brief period of time. Fortunately, it wasn’t actually real. And also, he’s kind of crazy famous. He greets Mercedes first since she was the gateway to this whole thing happening after she was on air with him on I Heart Radio. 

“Quinn, wow, look at you! You are stunning!” The blond man sweeps her up into an amicable hug before turning to shake Puck’s hand. They all chatter nervously for a few minutes before crewmembers direct each of them to their assigned seats. 

Not surprisingly, Ryan is seated at the head of the table flanked on one side by Rachel and Jesse, then Santana and Brittany, and on the other side, Mercedes and Sam, then herself and Puck. There are at least four cameras that Quinn can easily see and probably more in other places. Luckily, they’re told to just talk to Ryan as if they’re having a normal conversation and to completely ignore the cameras, after the initial introductions that is. 

Before they know it, a crewmember tells them that they’re rolling and it starts. Quinn’s hands are visibly shaking so she shoves them down into her lap and takes a moment to glance at Puck. He gives her a small smile and they both simultaneously take a deep breath. _Ready or not._

“Welcome and thank you for joining us on your New Years Eve! I hope all of you out there are getting ready to say goodbye to 2014 and hello to 2015. I wish all of you a very happy new year full of love and laughter, surrounded by family and friends. And that’s right where I am right now, surrounded by some new friends of mine. Granted, I’ll probably never make it into this close-knit inner circle, but a man can dream! So without further ado, let me introduce my newest friends.” Ryan smiles warmly into the camera before turning to Rachel. 

“First, you probably know her as the youngest Fannie Brice ever to grace the Broadway stage and now Rachel in the hit Fox TV show, _Rachel_ , we have the megatalented—you guessed it—Rachel Berry.” The brunette flashes the camera her most winning smile, folding her hands neatly on the edge of the table. 

“Next, you’ll recognize him as the male star of the _Rachel_ , Mr. Jesse St. James.” Jesse’s lips curl up his usual smirk as he nods slightly to the camera. 

“Moving along, you might have seen her on her very successful national mall concert tour and you’ve definitely heard this powerhouse voice all over the radio, the talented and glowing, Mercedes Jones.” A girlish smile lights up Mercedes’ face. 

“And never far from her side, model and the newest voice of Disney animation, Sam Evans.” Sam’s mouth falls open in a very goofy, Sam-like grin. Quinn’s not sure if she should be surprised or not at just how much of a natural Sam is on camera. Maybe it’s the model in him. 

“Next we have the other voice from the chart topping single, Whitney & Amy, right in the middle of putting her own album together, the fierce Santana Lopez.” Santana’s smirk is uncharacteristically nervous-looking and Quinn can see her reach for Brittany’s hand under the table. 

“A woman who can move, you’ve seen her dancing along side Mercedes on her concert tour and in Jessie Jay’s latest music video, Miss Brittany Pierce.” Brittany grins into the camera with wide blue eyes. 

Quinn’s knuckles go white with how tightly she grips Puck’s hand when Ryan starts to speak again. She had no idea how he would even introduce her. 

“Our next two special guests probably aren’t names you’ll recognize, but we’re nevertheless very excited to have both of them joining us. First, UCLA drama school student, the absolutely stunning Quinn Fabray.” The camera is directed at her and for a second she has no idea what she should do, other than try not to look stupid. She feels the corners of her lips pull up into a smile as Puck rubs little circles on the palm of her hand with his thumb. “And last but certainly not least, former bad boy, US Airman Noah Puckerman.”

Puck salutes with his right hand, which fortunately for Quinn isn’t the one she’s got a death grip on. When the camera pans back to Ryan, she can feel herself relax. That wasn’t so bad. 

“So I just have to ask: how is that all of you good looking and incredibly talented people came from the same small town, even the same high school in Ohio? And you’re all roughly the same age too?”

Rachel is the first to speak up, no surprise. “We all met in our school’s Glee club, or show choir, so our talent is what brought us together in the first place. We’ve been so blessed to have such an abundance of talent in our lives and in our friends’ lives. We have a lot to be thankful for. And yes. Jesse is a couple years older than us. Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Noah, and I graduated together in 2012 and Sam and Brittany graduated together in 2013.”

“There must be something in the water in Lima, Ohio.”

Mercedes chuckles. “That’s what my mom always said about all of us. It is really surreal that we’re all here, and we have amazingly talented friends in New York, Chicago and other parts of the Northeast—Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Mike, Tina, we love you!—but it’s always kind of crazy when I really think about how well we’ve all done in the big cities of the country when we all came from a little Midwestern town.”

“But most of our plans fell through. I don’t think that any of us are doing exactly what we set out to do, other than Mercedes. Things kinda just happened and now we’re here and it’s great!” Sam rattles off quickly. 

“So what were some of the original plans?” Ryan glances around before stopping at Jesse. 

“Oh you know, NYADA, Broadway, the Big Apple. But like Sam said, that fell through for me. I ended up back at my old high school—I only went to their school for a semester—back at my old high school filling in as the show choir director. And then I made my way out here, got an agent, and pulled all of this off.” Jesse smiles a genuine smile. 

“Mine was pretty much the exact same and I did go to NYADA—New York Academy of Dramatic Arts,” Rachel says matter-of-factly, looking directly into the camera before turning back to Ryan, “for a year and a half and did Funny Girl, but then I came here to do TV, which is something I never pictured myself doing, at least not until after winning a Tony.”

“No plans for a Tony now?” Ryan raises his eyebrows.

“As much as I’d always dreamed of being on Broadway and winning a Tony, somewhere along the way my dreams changed. I found myself growing restless within the first month of the show. 8 shows a week performing the same songs over and over again is tiresome and monotonous. Or at least it was for me. I obviously have the utmost respect for the business, but I found that my dream had changed. I needed something a little more fast-paced and something wouldn’t be the same thing day in and day out. TV has proven to be a good fix for that craving.” The diva is nearly breathless with a huge smile on her face when she finishes. Ryan’s face is etched with amusement at Rachel’s longwinded explanation. But like a professional he nods and always seems engaged. 

Feeling that Rachel had explained herself enough, Ryan moves on. “So Sam, you said that the plans had changed. What was your original plan?”

Sam exhales a breath of air out of pursed lips. “I never had a plan. College wasn’t in the cards for me and the first time I tried modeling was a flop. I had long hippie hair and no one liked that. So I went to New York, crashed on my friends’ couch, and played video games for months in stained clothes until they finally made me get up. That’s when the agency gave me a shot, after I cut my hair, and I started getting modeling gigs left and right. And then I came here and the jobs came even more often. Apparently I’m more relatable here than in New York since it’s all high fashion and junk there and I’m not really a high fashion kind of guy. I grew up in the outskirts of Nashville more or less on a farm. But then one day Ford offered me a deal and then a couple weeks ago Disney offered me a deal because I do these impressions of famous people.”

“You know what I’m going to ask.” Ryan grins at the blond.

“Okay, so you know the creepy old pedophile on Family Guy…Herbert the Pervert,” he clears his throat, “ _Hope you don’t find the money strapped to my thigh…_ Or how about Sean Connery… _Jack Ryan, you’ve just boarded the Red Octoba._ Or Matthew McConaughey, _hey, hey, hey, alright alright._ Or James Earl Jones! _Simba, you deliberately disobeyed me._ ”

Despite how many times they’ve all heard Sam’s impressions, they’re all laughing along with Ryan who thinks he’s hysterical. And somehow his goofiness puts all of them at ease, the air in the room shifts for the better. 

“Wow, those are great. I can’t wait to hear you on your new movie.” Ryan says once he catches his breath again. “Can you tell me anything about it?”

“Um…probably not much. I don’t really know what I’m allowed to say.” Sam laughs. “But I’m playing a dog, a golden retriever. Trusty sidekick type. We’re still in production so I don’t know a whole lot about the timelines for animated movies but I think it’ll be coming out in about a year.”

“Well I’ll definitely be seeing it.” The E! host smiles. “So now Mercedes, Sam tells us that you are doing what you set out to do. Is this how you pictured your life when you graduated high school?”

“Honestly, it’s everything I hoped for and more. I mean, no I wasn’t expecting a baby this soon, but I’m loving it.”

“And might I just say, that you look radiant. Pregnancy looks great on you.” Ryan showers her with compliments.

She giggles girlishly. “Thank you. I don’t always feel great, but I do think that this experience has been amazing so far and I can’t wait to meet our little one. But as far as being here in LA, it’s a dream. I’m surrounded by my friends and the best guy a girl could ask for. It’s really, really awesome.”

“That is awesome. So what about you Santana? Is LA everything you dreamed it would be?”

The Latina sits up a little straighter and contemplates her answer. She’s been warned that she can’t swear, but Quinn knows that slinging insults her go-to defensive mechanism. “Well the people certainly don’t smell as awful as they did in New York.”

Ryan chuckles and Santana makes eye contact with Brittany who gazes back at her like she holds all the stars in the sky. She visibly relaxes under those innocent blue eyes. “I never had a plan. Growing up I always said that I wanted to be famous, no matter how it happened. Honestly, that hasn’t really changed, except I now know that the whole sex tape thing is not the way to go.” She looks down in her lap and lets out a shaky chuckle. Quinn gives her an amused shake of the head. The sex tape had been taken down within hours of being posted. As soon as Santana’s dad caught wind of the underage girls being exposed on the Internet, he got his best lawyers on the case and got it removed. Now all you can see are screen shots of one or the other making faces at the cat. 

“Sony offering me a deal was kind of like the greatest thing ever, you know? I was not expecting it. I mean, obviously they’d be missing out on all of this.” She wriggles her eyebrows, making Ryan and her friends laugh. “But yeah, LA is awesome. Much more my scene than New York.”

The older man nods and smiles at Santana. “Congratulations again on the record deal. It is pretty awesome. I for one can’t wait to hear more of your voice.”

Santana blushes and glances at Brittany again who is still gazing at her attentively. 

“Now Brittany, congratulations to you too on your most recent project. How was it dancing with Jessie Jay?”

“Oh so awesome! She’s so hot and can sing like amazingly. I was really excited to meet her.” The blue-eyed girl wiggles in her seat. 

“Well you are one incredible dancer. Tell me about your plans. How has life after high school treated you?”

“So great. I mean, I had to hang out at high school for an extra year, but then I went to MIT but then I wasn’t actually good at math so San and I went on vacation and then I caught up with Mercedes and danced. The whole math thing wasn’t for me but dancing has always been my passion. And I hear you have a thing for blonde dancers!” She winks at Ryan who obviously blushes and the look on Santana’s face could actually kill a man. Quinn bites her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. Leave it to Brittany to embarrass the host without meaning to, or maybe she meant to… 

Ryan clears his throat and struggles to moves his eyebrows back down to their normal position before completely abandoning his conversation with Brittany to turn to Quinn. Britt catches her eye and winks in her own silent way of communicating to her to relax and take a deep breath. 

“So Quinn, though I fear I might embarrass myself more, can I just say that you are gorgeous? Puck, I’m sorry this isn’t me hitting on your girlfriend, but can we get this girl a modeling contract?” He looks around behind the cameras comically to exaggerate his point. 

“Yeah Q, maybe you can show off a certain tattoo of a certain TV personality.” Santana grins mischievously. 

“Uh oh. Sounds like someone is hanging you out to dry.”

“I had a temporary tattoo, very briefly during my senior year of high school that I’d really rather not relive. Talk about embarrassment!” Quinn giggles nervously. 

Mercedes comes to rescue. “But really you guys, Quinn is pretty much the most gorgeous girl I’ve ever met. She could totally be a Covergirl. Can I get a hashtag _QforCoverGirl_?”

“Yes! Let’s get that out there. But really Quinn, tell us about yourself. We’ve seen you pictured in the tabloids with Mercedes and Sam and sometimes Rachel, but what can you tell us about Quinn Fabray?”

“Well I’m a junior at UCLA studying Film and Television. I just transferred there from Yale, but I just couldn’t stand the cold anymore.” She offers up with a smile. 

Ryan smiles at her warmly. “Wow Yale and UCLA? Beauty and brains! Now I know that college is an interesting subject for you. You’re the only one out of all your friends who’s actually attended.”

She exhales. “Yeah, it’s weird. But it also goes to show you that college isn’t necessarily for everyone and you can do well without it. Now I’m not saying that college isn’t a great option, but clearly, especially in this business, college isn’t always necessary.”

“But to be fair, Ryan, most of us did attend college in some fashion. I studied at NYADA for almost three semesters and Santana and Brittany both attended college for a brief period. Mercedes took extension classes at UCLA and Puck…he lived on a college campus for a while.” Rachel tells it how it is, as usual.

“Anyway…” Quinn almost scoffs at Rachel. “I like college and I grew up with the mindset that college was non-negotiable. It was something that I was going to do and fortunately, I’ve enjoyed it.”

“That’s great. And now Mr. Puckerman. Tell us something. You’re in the Air Force. Where are you stationed?”

“I am in the Air Force. I’m stationed at Edwards, just a little north of here. It’d be totally awesome to transfer closer to Q, but at least we’re on the same coast now.”

Quinn smiles at Puck who turns to catch her eye. “I wish he was even closer than he is now, but it’s a lot better than last year when I was at Yale and he was somewhere in, what, Oklahoma?”

“Yeah, that sucked major nuts.” Puck shrugs. “Crap, wait, can I say that on TV?”

Ryan just laughs. “I’m sure we’ve heard worse. So while we’re talking to the two of you, let’s learn a little more about you. You went to high school together, obviously, but it wasn’t until last year that you started dating, right?”

“Right. We had a bit of a history together in high school. I dated his best friend, had a fling with Puck while I was dating his best friend, and then we just never dated after that. Not until this past year. Something just brought us together again.” Quinn explains as best she can.

“Now what people might not know is that your fling had a much longer lasting impact than you’d originally planned.” Ryan gives her a knowing look.

He has a list of topics, one specific to each member of their little friend group and approved by each of them, so it isn’t a surprise to her when he asks about Beth. But she can hear a collective intake of air and she reaches for Puck’s hand again. 

Quinn clears her throat and avoids Rachel’s gaze. For some reason the short diva has always given her those looks: ones that get under Quinn’s skin looking for something deeper than she ever lets the world see. “Yes, it did. I had a baby when I was sixteen, Puck and I did. He was very supportive. But we gave our girl up for adoption because we were nowhere near being ready to be parents.”

“But Beth, we love you and we still think about you everyday.” Puck looks directly into the camera and smiles. 

“So without a doubt, there’s a very strong bond between the two of you.” 

“Without a doubt.” Quinn smiles at Puck again with a squeeze of the hand. “From the very beginning. But he was the resident bad boy at school and definitely not ready to settle down into a committed relationship for a while. So I think that’s why it took a while.”

She had thought long and hard about whether or not they would speak about Beth and with Puck’s support and the advice from her sister, she decided that it would be okay, especially if it was kept to a minimum. Frannie said it would actually work well for her image. She’d be more than a pretty face. She’d be someone who faced a tough decision and came out strong on the other side. Whether she liked it or not, her teen pregnancy would come out of the woodwork eventually if she ever actually became a household name; and if she could use it as part of the foundation for her image and speak out on behalf of young girls, she could possibly boost her popularity and image in the public eye.

Luckily though, Ryan understood that it is a tough topic so he doesn’t dwell on it long. He asks Puck more about the military and how he got involved and the conversation turns to Finn, as it always does. 

“Well I watched my bro try and, well, kinda fail at the whole army thing.” He chuckles softly. “But then he went after a bigger dream and it was pretty incredible to watch, but that’s what I was doing. I was watching from the sidelines and I realized that I was missing out on my own life. After he passed away, I don’t know, it’s like he told me to do it.”

“Your friend, he was a friend to all of you. You all went to high school together?” Ryan obviously knows a little bit about Finn already, but pushes for someone to tell the whole story.

It’s Rachel who speaks up. “Yes, he went to McKinley with us. He and Puck were best friends from a very young age, and he and Quinn were high school sweethearts.”

“Rach, don’t be ridiculous. He and I were not high school sweethearts. You and him were.” Quinn speaks up, shaking her head. 

“Okay, Finn and I were high school sweethearts. We were engaged and almost got married but then broke up after my first couple of months in New York. But he was a friend, a lover, a brother, and just so much to all of us. He really touched our lives in a way that we can’t really explain. It’s like he was the glue.” Rachel speaks eloquently without tearing up. 

Santana exchanges a look with Brittany and Mercedes reaches for Sam. Quinn grips Puck’s hand. It’ll probably never get easier. 

“He really was.” Mercedes chimes in. “When we first started the Glee club, it was me and Rachel and three other, well let’s just say, less than popular kids. No one else wanted to join our band of misfits, until Finn joined. He brought everyone else on…Quinn, Santana and Brittany, then Puck and some other football guys. He was the captain, the quarterback, and hell he was even the teacher for a little while after we graduated.”

“A freaking awesome teacher. He was going to be such a great teacher after he really finished school.” Sam nods in agreement. 

“He’s definitely someone we still hold very dearly in our hearts. He’s up there looking down on us smiling. He’s a big deal and something that we really share with each other. We all leaned on each other a lot after his passing.” Quinn says, stroking her thumb over Puck’s knuckles. 

“I am very sorry for your loss. It sounds like he was a really great guy.”

Quinn exchanges a sad smile with Rachel as she breathes out a “yeah.” 

Ryan can sense when the subject needs to be changed and without skipping a beat he takes the reins and steers them right along.

“So let’s talk about what it’s been like living in LA and being recognized. It’s gotta be a weird thing.”

“It’s really not that bad.” Quinn deadpans before making a face as the others laugh. 

“Right Q, because they recognize you about as much as they recognize me, which is like nothing.” Santana shakes her head with a smile.

“Not true. Some people know who you are.” Brittany gazes at Santana, who blushes under her girlfriend’s stare.

“Okay, well no offense to you guys, but for me, it actually has been really weird.” Mercedes says seriously. “I never imagined I’d get recognized walking down the street or that I’d have to think about moving into a place where the paparazzi can’t just stand in my front yard. And as flattering as it is, it’s kind of a real problem. I don’t feel safe with people hounding me in my own home. Honestly, it’s a real problem.”

Ryan nods emphatically. “It is and you’re certainly not the only one who thinks so.”

“But like at least where Rachel lives, there’s a gate at the front of the neighborhood. Our house—I mean, Quinn and Mercedes’ house, don’t technically live there—is just like wide open.” Sam furrows his eyebrows. 

“Surely you’re going to find a new place before that baby comes!”

Mercedes exchanges a quick glance with Sam and then Quinn. “I hope so. That’s the plan anyway.”

Quinn tries to listen as Rachel talks about her experiences with the paparazzi in both New York and LA, but she’s heard it all before so it’s hard to stay focused. They’ve all given the whole new place/baby situation a lot of thought but none of them have made any moves to change the current situation. She really wants to move in with Puck, but obviously that’s not an option currently. She really doesn’t want to move in with Rachel, Santana, and Brittany, but that may be her only option. Because really, she loves Mercedes and Sam and she’s going to love this baby more than she can say, but living with a newborn is a whole other ordeal. Plus, just seeing the baby will be a constant reminder of Beth. 

She isn’t even sure how long she’s been zoned out before she feels Puck squeezing her hand before standing up. Clearly she missed the cue for break time!

……

“So let me get this straight, you’ve both dated all of the girls in this room.” Ryan smirks look at Sam and Puck as they try to explain to him how well they really all know each other. Sam gulps comically and looks at Mercedes who just rolls her eyes playfully.

“No, no. I never dated Rachel. But yeah, I dated Quinn, then Santana, then Mercedes, then Britt, and then Mercedes again.” Sam shakes his head in mock shame.

“And I didn’t really date Britt per se…but I was with Santana for a while, then Mercedes, then Rach, and then finally Quinn. But me and Sam weren’t really super serious about anyone except me and Q and Sam with Mercedes. And the girls weren’t really serious about us either.”

Ryan shakes his head and laughs. “Well that’s complicated. And Jesse you only dated Rachel while you were in school with all of these guys, right?”

“Right. Only Rachel. She and I have always clicked, especially in terms of drive and…”

“Talent. He wants to say talent but doesn’t want to sound full of himself, so I’ll say it.” Rachel says matter-of-factly. 

“And now? I’ve heard some rumors about the two of you. Is the on screen romance just on screen?” He implores. Sam stares across the table at Rachel as her cheeks redden. He’s been wondering the same thing. Since his little eavesdropping incident, he hasn’t heard anything else about the two. 

“We, um…” Rachel stutters uncharacteristically. 

“Yes. It’s only been official for a couple of days. I actually asked her to be my girlfriend officially on her birthday.” Jesse beams as Rachel bites her lip shyly. 

“What?! And you didn’t tell me?” Santana nearly shrieks. “Jeez Berry, I live with you!”

“You haven’t exactly been accepting of this friendship, much less a budding romance, Santana.” Rachel retorts.

“I…he’s grown on me.” Santana says quietly, leaning around Jesse to face her roommate and best friend.

“Anyway! Moving on!” Sam grins exchanging a look with Brittany, who keeps glancing nervously at Santana like she might explode.

“Yes. Okay, so now let’s get to some fun stuff. We have quite a few questions in from Twitter that we’re all dying to hear the answers to. Ready?” Ryan looks around the table excitedly. A couple of them are actually picking at the little sandwiches and other finger foods they’ve been given. It’s kind of ridiculous that they’re all dressed up at a dinner table and not eating dinner at all. Sam shakes his head at the thought as he chows down on his fourth cucumber sandwich.

“Yeah!” He and the others all shout. 

“Okay first, from @rachelsthebestt, _what can we expect from Rachel and Max in the rest of this season of @RachelOnFox_?” Ryan reads the tweet off a notecard as the rest of them read it off the screen behind him. 

Rachel beams and shares a look with Jesse. “Well, we can’t give much away, but from what I’ve read on some of the blogs I think you’ll be very happy with the end result. But we are leaving it on a cliff-hanger so stayed tuned!”

“Oh come on, that was nothing! Give us something.” Their host says good-naturedly.

“Yeah Rach, that wasn’t anything. Let’s just say that Max is going to be putting on the moves and pulling out all the stops to try to win over Rachel.” Jesse smiles.

Sam cuts his eyes at Mercedes who seems genuinely engaged in what they’re saying. He feels kind of bad because he has not being keeping up with the show. He totally meant to, but life kind of got in the way and he always forgets. He gets completely distracted while they talk about what it’s like to be on a hit TV show and instead focuses on the way Mercedes’ petite brown hand looks in his huge pale one. It’s a contrast that he loves. She gives him a squeeze and pulls him back into the moment with a smile.

“Well I’m excited for the rest of the season. Next, from @dmk1991, _how is Quinn so pretty_?” Ryan chuckles. “Excellent question. What’s the secret? I need some of whatever you’re having!”

Quinn visibly blushes and shakes her head disbelieving. “I’m flattered. I got it from my mama!”

A picture of Quinn and her mother replaces the tweet on the screen behind Ryan. “Yep, I see it now. Fabray women are beautiful! Got any sisters?” He jokes.

Quinn laughs. “Yes, actually, but she’s married.”

“Damn!” He laughs again and shakes his head. “Okay, okay. Next from @calzonashipperheart, _are Santana and Brittany really a thing or is that just a rumor? Bc they would be so cute!_ ”

Ryan must have known this question would come up because Santana’s sexuality was definitely on her list of approved topics but it wasn’t mentioned in their earlier conversations. 

Santana blushes and lifts her hand in the air showing it tightly clasped with Brittany’s. The blonde’s blue eyes are wide and adoring as Santana starts to speak. “Yes, we’re officially a thing and we have been for a long time, minus a little time apart. I figured out that I was gay when I first fell for Britt. She’s my high school sweetheart and all that jazz. So yeah, the rumors are true. And Abuelita, if you’re watching, I hope you can see that there are people out there who can stand behind us and see the love that we have and support us.”

Brittany leans over and kisses Santana on the cheek. “And I’m not a lesbian, but I just love everyone. Love is love, but I love Santana most!”

“What sort of response did you get when you came out in high school?”

“Nothing really happened for me.” Brittany starts. “I think everyone kind of expected something like that from me. I was kind of the weird kid even though I was a Cheerio and all, but it was more about Santana than me.”

“Yeah, I got more of the backlash because of how mean I’d been. I was kind of a bully because I was hiding from who I really was, blah blah blah…” Santana chuckles nervously, obviously uncomfortable. “But once I came out I realized that no one really cared. There were a couple assholes that said stuff to me about having not met the right guy, but they’re obviously full of shit. But I also didn’t really come out…I mean I’m surprised that that damn video hasn’t resurfaced.”

“What video?” Ryan furrows his eyebrows. It must not have been on his approved list.

“Our cheerleading coach was running for the House of Representatives, ridiculous I know, but her opponent overheard Finn basically outing me in the hall then used that against our coach in a campaign ad. My face and the word lesbian was plastered all over the television screens of Ohio for about a week before my dad’s lawyer finally got it taken off the air. It was a crappy way to have to face all of that shit, so any kids out there, please do not ever out anyone who isn’t ready to be out. It isn’t cool. I’ll always love Finn and he and I made peace with that a long time ago, but it wasn’t cool that he did that.” Santana purses her lips together and looks down. She looks like she’s trying to make herself smaller. 

Brittany rubs her back and speaks up. “It wasn’t cool at all. Every unicorn needs to find their horn at their own pace.”

Ryan clearly takes the hint and diverts the attention away from the pair. “I imagine that was really hard. And to all of the LGBT kids out there, you’re not alone, but you don’t come out until you’re ready. There’s no shame in waiting until you’re ready to take that step.”

Sam watches his two ex-girlfriends in their semi-private moment. He’s pretty sure they’ve turned the cameras away from the pair as Santana pulls herself together. She’s not crying, but it’s pretty obviously that she’s fighting it because she does not want to cry on TV. It would ruin her badass image.

“But I will say that the two of you make a great couple. I can actually feel the love radiating off of you.” Ryan smiles at two who grin back. “Next from @mercyjonesisastar18, _does Mercedes have any concert plans_? That’s a great question!”

Mercedes grins excitedly and Sam can feel his own excitement bubbling up for her. They haven’t talked about it much, but she’s already been putting new plans together. 

“Well, obviously it’s going to be a while before I can really get out there, but I do have some plans for a few things locally as well as maybe in Vegas and other plans on the west coast, and actually by the time this airs, I’ll have already been to Ohio, but I’m having a surprise concert in Ohio when we go home for Christmas.” 

“A surprise concert? How does that work?”

“It’ll be announced later this week. It’s going to be at the University of Lima in their arena. It’s going to be really cheap, like buy tickets at the door kind of thing. I’m really excited. I have a crew of people who have worked the logistics out because my first thought is that’s going to be insane, but they’ve worked it all out apparently. I don’t know. All I have to do is show up and sing.” She laughs.

“That’s awesome! But while we’re on the topic, we’ve got another one. @samevanssfann writes: _we needs news about the baby!_ ”

Sam grins at his girl. “The baby is very healthy and we’re really excited. She’s due in June or July so it’s a summer baby!”

“Do we know the sex yet?” 

“Nope! We won’t know for a few more weeks, I think. But we’re going to find out. I love surprises, but I’m also really impatient and I need to know!” Mercedes laughs.

“I’m excited to hear whether we’ll get a little impressionist/model or a little superstar! Let’s get one last Twitter question! Okay, @dancnglyfe says _Brittany should do @dwts_. I agree! This girl can move. Thoughts, Brittany?”

“Do Dancing with the Stars as a dancer or as a star? I’m not really a star yet.” The blonde looks confused.

“Babe, I think they mean dancer. Plus, it would be totally unfair if you were the star, because you’d obviously win.” Santana basically coos at her. 

“Obviously! Okay so before we call it a night and head on over to the Dick Clark New Years Eve Special, we’re going to play a little superlative game. Yeah?” Ryan looks expectantly at the eight twenty-somethings who have warmed up to him significantly and is met with nods and smiles. “Okay. So we’ll start with something easy. Best smile. Go!”

“Mercedes!” Quinn squeals and Sam can’t help but agree with her. Mercedes flashes him and then the camera a dazzling, show stopping smile. 

“Okay, next, best hair.”

“Oh Rachel. Definitely. Look at that mane.” Mercedes gestures towards Rachel’s shiny curls. 

“Definitely. I almost cut some off for my weave once.” Santana teases, to Rachel’s horror. The brunette’s hands immediately clutch the ends of her hair. 

“Most likely to walk into a fountain while texting.” Ryan grins, enjoying the banter between the friends. 

“Well we’ve actually already had a friend who did that.” Sam laughs remembering the story Blaine had told him about Tina.

“Probably me. I have a hard time walking and doing things.” Brittany wrinkles her nose. 

“You? But you’re the dancer!” Ryan looks surprised. Britt just shrugs.

“It might be me. I did get into an accident because I tried to read a text and drive.” Quinn muses and then looks directly into the camera. “Kids, don’t text and drive.”

“Yes, no texting and driving! Next, most likely to be tumblr famous.”

“What’s tumblr?” Jesse looks confused.

“It’s a blogging website.” Sam starts, thinking about his own experience on the website, which he joined mostly for the Marvel fandoms. “And Brittany. She already has some pull on Youtube.”

“That’s right! You have a Youtube talk show. Tell us about it.” The E! host turns his attention to the dancer. 

“It’s called Fondue for Two and it’s been on the air for about four or five years now. I basically just gossip with my friends and my cats. I haven’t done a show in a while but I could totally get lots of viewers now that I have famous friends.” Brittany says thoughtfully. 

“You definitely could. You could be the next E! host!” Ryan says and Britt’s eyes light up with possibilities. “Next, most melodramatic.”

“Rachel.” Santana and Quinn deadpan at the exact same time before grinning at each other. 

“Hey! I…yes, perhaps you’re right. But…”

Santana cuts her off by reaching for a pair of 2015 glasses and pushing them on her face. “Pretend these are oversized sunglasses. And I quote, _it’s really hard being a star.’ If Lady Hummel were here, he’d back me up.”_

_Rachel glares at Santana before accepting her fate. Sam watches with a smirk as Jesse lightly touches her arm effectively pulling her out of her pout._

_“Anyway! Next, class clown.”_

_Sam glances around the table and waits for the inevitable. He knows he’s really the only one completely comfortable with embarrassing himself on a regular basis for the sake of comedy._

_“I’m hilarious”—Santana says, which really does make everyone in the room snort—“but I guess Trouty Mouth, and Puck, especially when these two _idiotas_ are in the same room.” _

_Sam leans over Quinn to fist-bump his bro. He loves that he and Puck are close again. After a year of not seeing him at all, it’s nice. He just wishes some of his other bros were closer too, like Blaine, Artie, and Mike._

_“Puck, I can definitely see the two of you getting up to crazy stuff!” Ryan looks more relaxed than he did at the beginning of their filming. “Next up…most likely to live with a lot of cats.”_

_“Brittany.” Rachel, Quinn, and Sam say all at the same time._

_“Rachel finally let Lord and Lady Tubbington live with us.” Brittany looks ecstatic at the mention of her gigantic cats._

_Ryan chuckles and moves on. “Most likely to stare at themselves in every reflective surface.”_

_“Jesse!” Rachel nearly shrieks._

_They continue on for several more superlatives, probably way more than needed but they’re fun nevertheless. Sam and Brittany are dubbed best bodies; Santana, who is always on the phone with someone whether it’s her family or something business related or just Tina to gossip, is crowned most likely to have the highest cell phone bill and most likely to become a reality TV show host with Rachel. Quinn is named most likely to become the next president and most likely to have her own cooking show along with Mercedes. Sam is most likely to suck at secretly being a superhero, given his big mouth and epic dorkiness. And last they decide that Puck is most likely to survive an apocalypse._

_“Wow. Well, that’s all the time we have.” Ryan turns back to face the camera again. “Thank you all of watching and thanks to all of you! It’s been so fun getting to know all of you small town kids who have really grown up in a crazy way! Next time you’re all putting that show choir talent to use and singing for us! I wish all of the best. Happy New Year!”_

_“Happy New Year!” They all chorus together before finally relaxing when the cameras stop rolling._

__

……

It’s late afternoon when they all finally walk in the door of Rachel’s house. Decked out in a variety of sweats, they head out to the backyard immediately to spend the evening in the crisp 60-degree weather. Winters in LA are a joke compared to Ohio, New York, or New Haven.

Santana and Brittany are the last to join them, carrying a stack of Solo cups and an assortment of wine and champagne and a vegan raspberry cheesecake. The Latina pours a healthy amount of red wine into a cup and shoves it in Rachel’s direction where she’s sitting on the end of a lounge chair between Jesse’s legs. 

“Happy belated birthday Man Hands.” Santana tries to deadpan, but her smile gives her away. Rachel beams and takes a sip of her wine. 

“Obviously it’s been kind of a hectic week with all of this going on, so we decided we’d have a mini celebration for you this evening…” Mercedes gestures with her own cup of sparkling grape juice, “even though you definitely had a fancy dinner Thursday. I saw the pictures in the Enquirer.” 

“Thank you guys. Today was so much fun. It was kind of the best way I could think to celebrate my birthday. I can’t wait for it to air. Speaking of, what are everyone’s plans for New Years? Obviously we have to watch the special together.” 

Sam massages Mercedes’ shoulders and feels her turn to look at him, reminding him of his plans. “I have a party I have to go to. Ford is throwing it. I can probably get everyone tickets.”

“That would be freaking awesome if I didn’t have to work the next morning.” Puck says, kind of sadly. “But I can stay and watch the E! thing, but then I’ll probably drive back up before midnight.”

Quinn pokes her bottom lip out in a pout and Puck lowers his voice so he’s speaking to just her. “You go to the party though babe. It’ll be good after that to be in the public eye. We’re seriously going to have to get you an agent.”

She giggles. “Fine, Sam, I’d like to go if you can score me a ticket.”

“You can be my plus one. Mercedes isn’t going.” He says, a little less than enthusiastically. 

“Wait, why are you going?”

“It’s not exactly the place for a pregnant lady, Q.” Mercedes laughs. “But seriously, you go. It’ll be fun. Plus, my mom is going to fly back with me and Sam after Christmas and stay with us for a couple days, so I’ll have company.”

“Jesse and I have a party to go to too, a FOX/FX one all American Horror Story themed, but thanks for the offer Sam.” Rachel leans back, resting her head on Jesse’s chest. It’s kind of weird to see them together like that, but Sam’s just happy they’re happy finally.

“I wouldn’t say no to tickets to a Hollywood party.” Santana asks for tickets without really saying she wants anything. In all the years he’s known Santana, Sam knows she really wants to go. Brittany is much less subtle.

“That sounds like so much fun! Please get us tickets Sam!” She grins at him, her braid swinging widely as she whips her head around to whisper something about dresses to Santana.

“I’ll see what I can do ladies!” He smiles at them before turning back to his girlfriend, and mother of their precious little baby. He gently rubs his fingertips over her belly. And leans in close to her. “I’m proud of you.”

“Why?” She wrinkles her nose in the cutest way.

“Everything you’ve done. You’re amazing, woman!”

She giggles and presses her forehead against his. “You’ve told me this before.”

“I’ll tell you everyday! I’ll shout it from the rooftops!”

Mercedes laughs in earnest and pushes a little hand against his chest. “You’re crazy boy.”


End file.
